Persona 3 Portable: Memento Mori
by Hisoka Oshiro
Summary: Is this how it all ends? Minato Arisato wants to live his life once again, but at the cost of his greatest mistake - his decision. It's not a restart...but a different point of view. Expect FeMCxharem, different plot and OCs. Still ongoing. Please read and leave a review!
1. Chapter 0: The Fool

**To the readers: **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I've written and I'm thankful that you AT LEAST clicked this fanfic, curious of reading it (I hope it interests you, in some way :) ) . I just finished played P3P (and I'm playing it again with New Game + ) and something urged me write down a fanfic for it. Yeah, P3P is so awesome, and I love most of the characters (especially Minako ~she's so cute). So, I hope you enjoy my story which is set mostly in non-canon point of view (but there are some that cannot be avoided) and if I can only be good at drawing, I would put links for the appearance of the OCs. On to the story!

* * *

><p>~PROLOGUE~<p>

Darkness.

Oblivion.

Void.

Only the Blue-haired boy is there. Chained.

Having served as the Great Seal, he was tired.

Too Tired.

.

.

.

.

.

_"The Time has come, child."_ A mysterious voice spoke up.

"Minato Arisato, the Great Seal, do you wish to see the light in your world?"

From his blank eyes, Minato gave a feeble hint of emotion. It is what he was doing, right?

_"That is one way, but there is a better one. Agree to my terms, and you will be lead to this 'way', child."_ the voice gave a persuasive offer.

_That would mean to lift up the seal, is that correct?_ Minato thought.

_"That seal will be voided. Simply put, you are given the only chance to rewrite your fate. Your destiny. Your Future. I will ask you one more time,_

_do you accept?"_ the voice asked him one last time.

Will he accept this opportunity to change?

Or will he be forever bounded to his duty?

.

.

.

.

.

"I...Accept." Minato answered in an unsure manner.

YOU...HAVE...SEALED...YOUR...FATE...

As the voice fades away, the chains that once constricted Minato's body quickly disappears. It is not long before his consciousness is being swallowed up by darkness. Darkness whispers...

|The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... |

| Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. |

| Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... |

| Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination. |

Time never waits.

It delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future,

however limited it may be...

You will be given one year;

go forth without falter,

with your heart as your guide...

* * *

><p>0 <strong>THE FOOL<strong> 0

**Date**:? **Time**:?

"Where... am... I?" Minato asked himself as he open his tired eyes. It seems he is sitting on the seats of this familiar monorail, Minato remembered his earliest memory was inside this train. "ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONVENIENCE CAUSED BY THE DELAY. THE NEXT STOP IS: IWATODAI."As Minato eyed on his surroundings, it felt very different. He thought that his fate will be rewritten from the start. He was wrong.

The train is virtually empty. He found no signs of life although the train is steady in motion. It seems he was the only passenger. Minato tried to stand up to stretch his arms wide, then letting out a sigh.

"Huh?" Minato felt something strange.

Minato didn't know he had a girly voice. As he swayed his body look on his reflection at the train window...

.

.

.

"Wh-wh-wh..." Minato could not believe it. His reflection is a GIRL?

_WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! _Minato screamed internally. Right, Internal Identity Crisis ensues.

To make sure he isn't dreaming or what, Minato examine every part to make sure. He wears the Gekkoukan Uniform. FOR GIRLS?

_Okay, I hope I was just cross-dressing..._ he hoped.

Minato had wished his hair is blue and that blue-silver eyes. He's wrong. His hair is now auburn and his eyes were crimson. _GREAT_.

_This is not good. Definitely. NOT. GOOD._ Minato's losing hope.

Proceeding to his last check. Minato puts his hand on his chest. Oh no...

**" I'M. A. GIRL!"** 'He' cursed himself in 'his' breath. **_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_**

Minato felt he wanted to cry. Why did he became a girl? That's not part of the _agreement..._

"May I help you with something, my lady?" A voice from behind emerged. As Minato look to respond to the owner of the voice...

A masked man in white suit. He has a walking cane in his left hand. He has its head topped with a matching top hat. He appears to be sitting across him.

"Something that troubles you, perhaps?" the masked man asked again while he motioned his head to look up. His mask is colorless but it happened to have feline features, and is adorned with butterfly wings. "How did you..." Minato is at loss of words.

To piece everything up; he is a girl, in an empty moving train, save for this weird masked man who offers help. Maybe it's okay to be weird at this time.

Minato let out a big sigh, then curled his lips in attempt to explain. "I...um...you see...I am supposed to be...a boy..." Minato answered with a perplexed face.

The masked man stood up with the help of his cane. As he fixed his face to the confused Minato. "Then from this day now on, accept who you are. No use throwing tantrums. Now, we must disembark from this locomotive."

The masked man answered calmly. Minato would like this guy. At least there is somebody that understands him...her for a while.

{ .THIS IS THE FINAL TRAIN BOUND FOR TATSUMI PORT ISLAND...}

As they prepared to exit the train, "My lady, may I know your name?" the masked man politely asks.

_Am I still Minato? I'll check my I.D to see if that is still my name. It's too...male for my new identity..._ she pondered then proceeds to rummage her things finding her I.D.

She found her leather wallet. As she opened it, there is the I.D. It clearly states...

"**ARISATO MINAKO**." She read it loudly. So that's the girl version of her old alias? Just replace the 'T' with a 'K'? _Cool._

The masked man gives a quiet, carefree laugh. "For the record, the time is 23:59 of April 4th, 2009. BUT, not for long..." he said softly but cryptic, as if he is waiting for something big to happen. As Minako leave the train with the masked man...

**TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...**

The world she enters undergoes a drastic change.

Electronics ceased to function.

Darkness envelops the place.

Puddles of blood is seen on random areas.

The sickly green light glimmers from the skies.

The still air makes everything eerie. But Minako didn't show any sign of fear. Actually, she smiled.

"The Dark Hour. I am not surprised that you anticipate this phenomenon." the masked man remarked as he glanced to the girl's smiling face.

Then, they walked out of the station like nothing have happened.

_This man knows about the Dark Hour. But what did he mean by that? Did he knew something?_ Minako is in deep thought. She convinced herself that this man isn't normal at all.

As they walked down the streets; Minako observed the standing coffins that dot along the sidewalks, the blood puddles that splattered the streets and the eerie sight of the moon that thrones the starless skies.

"May I see your admission pamphlet, my lady?" the masked man asked as they walk along the empty streets. How could he know that she is enrolling at Gekkoukan High?

Minako rummaged through her things and found the pamphlet in question, then giving it to the masked man.

"Interesting, you are assigned to a student dormitory. It is two blocks away from here, from the next corner at the left." the masked man remarked with fascination.

As Minako processed the remarks, wait... is the dorm supposed to be straight ahead? As she is in deep thought, she realize that the masked man was giving her the pamphlet back.

Minako grabbed and read it to make sure. The masked man wasn't wrong. That means that she must stick to the directions. The walk was peaceful until...

_A shadow..._

A blob of dark matter emerged at the front of them around 10 meters away.

"I can do this." Unfortunately, the moment she realize that her power hasn't awakened and she has no evoker, she's screwed.

"Stand aside." The masked man raised his left arm horizontally, gesturing her to let him "take care" of the shadow.

Minako stepped backwards. As the shadow rushed to its enemy, the masked man grasped on its cane. He clasped his fists to his cane holding like a sword pointed to the ground.

"Per...so...na..."

Then he quickly slam his cane to the ground.

The ground shook violently.

"**OSIRIS**."

A large bluish mist evoked from his aura, the mist blanketing Minako with low visibility.

Then, a persona like she has yet to see has appeared from the masked man. A verdant-skinned humanoid with its lower body wrapped in bandages and is equipped with a crook and a flail as its hands. It seems to have metallic body and only has it Atef crown as its head.

"Megidolaon." he uttered.

A white ball of energy appears above the shadow then it explodes violently. After the explosion, there was no sign of the shadow.

As the battle have ended, the persona and the mist have disappeared too.

Minako rushed to the masked man, filled with awe from her eyes.

"I think I will call you Osiris-sama. *giggle mischievously*" Minako stated cheerfully.

"Very well, I can use that name. Shall we proceed?" Osiris suggest to continue escort her to the dorm.

They arrived at the said dorm. Minako's face expressed disappointment. Although the dorm look similar to the dorm she knew, it was less 'grand' and has only three storeys.

Minako took a glance at Osiris. Despite being masked, she could tell that he's worried, for some reason. "Well, this is not the dorm I knew, but I may be fine from now - Wait..." the Dark Hour wears off gradually.

Wait a minute, what about the contract? If she didn't have that contract... she is dead worried. "How about the contract from Pharos? Oh no...it can't be..." Minako's mutter expressed agitation.

"Contract?" Osiris asked her with a hint of assertiveness. "Isn't it already in your personal inventory, Minako?"

Minako proceed to look for the contract. She couldn't believe it. There is already a contract found in her possession, but something's different.

"**Memento Mori**." written in blood in a fine cursive handwriting under her name.

Minako froze in fear, then look down. When did that appear?

Osiris noticed Minako's limply gesture. "Today is April 5th. And the time is already one in the morning" Osiris seemed to get more enigmatic and darker." Perhaps I have to take my leave now, Minako." He then gradually melds into darkness. "We...will...meet...again" as Minako look back, he vanished with no trace.

She didn't even thank the mysterious man. She felt guilty, but he said that they will meet again, right? She went inside the dorm with caution.

The moment she knocked the door several times with no apparent response, she urged that she have to go inside.

Inside the lobby of the dorm, it looks just like the dorm she knew. Minako would anticipate a familiar face that would come down from the staircase. But no one's coming down. As Minako scan the surroundings, she spotted someone at the sofa. A girl who is fast asleep.

As Minako crept quietly to the sleeping person, the sleeping girl woke up lazily.

"uhhhmm...*yawn*" She stretched her extremities wide and the moment she open her sleepy eyes, her reaction is a sure winner.

"uhmmm...uh wha- who are you? Are... oh...right...you're the student...that we've been..hmm...waiting for...right?" She managed to struggled through her drowsiness in a funny way and fights it by jumping out of the sofa and do some seemingly energetic stretching exercise. This girl has long black hair tied to a ponytail, had grey eyes, pale skin and fashions the Gekkoukan's School uniform but instead of the usual blazer, she wears the cream sleeveless sweater.

"Hi! I'm **Rio Iwasaki**, a junior like you and happen to be your new dorm mate from now on. What's yours?" Rio tries to give an energetic introduction to Minako.

"I'm Minako Arisato. Nice to meet you." Minako answered with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Rio, quite distraught of Minako's scripted introduction, still wants to keep the atmosphere in high spirits.

"Well, that was quite...nevermind that thing, you should be excited as I am! Well, your brand new room is waiting for you! I'll help you on your luggage." Rio seems unusually cheerful. Too cheerful is more correct.. Minako didn't mind, then they proceed to the second floor. As they are in the hallway, one of the tenants stepped out of their room.

"Hi Saori-san! Say hi to our new dorm mate!" Rio waved her free hand at the sleepy girl that recently left her room about to get something at the fridge.

The girl waved lazily back then she fixed her tired eyes to Minako's crimson eyes.

"Good evening. I'm **Saori Hasegawa.**" the sleepy girl introduced herself and then it is Minako's turn to introduce."I'm Minako Arisato. I'm happy to see you as my new dormate." She is obviously got caught by Rio's enthusiasm.

Saori Hasegawa had dark, curly hair; the skin is pale; has grey eyes and a mole under her left eye.

Saori chuckles lightly. "That is good to hear, I guess. You should sleep early tonight so you wouldn't be late for the first day of school. Don't want your first day to suck, right? I'll see you tomorrow - I mean later morning since it's past midnight." Saori quietly walked downstairs. She was quite an awkward person despite looking so mature...at least what Minako thought.

As they are in the far end of the hallway, Rio used the bronze key to open the wooden door - to Minako's new room.

"Well, this is your new home, dorm mate. If you need something, just tell me - um...but I'm quite sleepy so you *yaaaawn* should say something before I fall asleep here...ermm" Rio really tried her best to stay awake.

"Um, no. Not really. Thanks for the help though. Well, good night!" Minako quickly lied, still bid farewell before slamming her door. Quietly.

Minako sit against the door, hugging her knees and nervously fidgets. "Great. Another year of adventure. I thought I would see Them... but it seems I will live a quite normal life, huh?

I mean, my new dorm mates doesn't seem to have THAT ability and...wait...what about Osiris? He is never present in my past life. I don't feel my life is restarted, just... a new perspective. Although I feel I still have that power..."

Minako pondered deeply.

What...? She heard something, there's a conversation at the hallway so she just stick her ear to the door. Of course it would be impractical to go out and join the gossip.

"Rio-san, did you...experience that...?" It sounds like Rio and Saori are chatting at the hallway.

"Umm...oh!That 'that'...I fell asleep while waiting for her. Sorry..."What are they talking about? Minako tried to press her head to the door harder.

"That is why I got up this late...Would Yuko-san knew this?" Who's Yuko? What the hell?

"*sigh* Saori, let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? We're just as sleepy as a sloth." Rio couldn't been more correct.

After they entered their respective rooms, Minako finally stood up. She jump in the bed and remove her loafers with her feet, then curls up to her new blanket and buried her face to the feather pillow.

"Did they actually experience the Dark Hour? They might have the possibility to have the potential...I have many things in my mind, so...forget it and just let me have some good goddamned night sleep..."

Unfortunately, she can't sleep. Her head is like being barraged by machine gun-speed of worries and what-ifs. Oh boy... this is going to be a rough night.

...

On Minako's dreams, her eyes were groggy as she noticed she is sitting in a blue room. And an old gentleman with a long nose is sitting across her at the opposite end of the table. She recognized this place.

"Welcome to the Velvet room. It is so nice to see you, once again." The old man hints familiarity at his tone, grinning at Minako's presence. "I am **Igor**, the proprietor of the Velvet room, if you have forgotten already."

Minako noticed the contract that she unconsciously holding shines brightly, and hovers to the table. "This is the contract that you signed, when you were alive at your past life. Now that you restarted your journey..."

"We will do the same process once again." The old man grinned even wider.

"I require you to abide one rule; to be responsible on your choices that you make." Igor changed his tone to a much darker one.

"We will meet again..."

**Time**: 6:00 **Date**: April 6th

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The alarm clock buzzed violently inside Minako's new room. But this girl proved that alarm clocks are ineffective to her. The clock reads 5:30. Still, Minako hasn't responding.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hey, it's me. You should prepare yourself for school."

No response.

"I hope you are not sleeping or else..."

Still, no response.

"Fine! I'm going in!"

SLAM!

Rio barged in to see...well terrified to see the room have gone to war-zone.

Rio wasn't worried about the unpacked boxes, she was worried how Minako have transformed into a burrito and now slacking at the floor, with the alarm clock still buzzing. She thought only boys do this.

She quickly deactivated the alarm clock and tried to wake up Minako.

"Minako-san! Minako-san! Mina- 'Man, she sleeps like Kenji. So hard to wake him up everytime.' C'mon, you have to get up or else you'll be left out! You've got 30 minutes to prepare yourself, sleepyhead!" she did her best to wake her up.

"errhm...ugghh...just one more minute...*yaaaawn*...fine, fine...just help me here" Minako finally woke up, still in her burrito-like setup while Rio tried to untangle the mess. For some reason...

"Uhm...Minako-san, I don't know but...your face is red as a tomato" Rio commented confusedly.

_Don't tell me I'm blushing because a girl help me this close?! Y U do this brain? Act like a girl! Girls do this, right?_ Minako shooked her head hoping to remove her blushing.

"This is another awkward situation...hey, you need to have a quick shower and change your clothes! We have to be off at six sharp!" Rio said with a hint of determination gleaming through her dark eyes.

Then, Minako galloped to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Well, a girl who took a "quick" shower usually emerges out of the bathroom thirty minutes later... However, Minako hasn't fully grasped to be a true girl.

As she undresses (she cursed herself on removing her bra) she quickly turn on the shower into cold, grabbed the soap and started to vigorously rub it into her body...hmmm...interesting. Minako haven't fully explored her body so this might take a while, she thought.

Unfortunately, she took too long.

"Minako-san! It's already 5:45! You can have a quick shower for only ten minutes! We have a deadline, so please hurry up!" Rio call her with a streak of worry in her words. _Damn it, Minako! Forget the bra thing, you've wasted too much time!_

It's 06:00. Minako rushed out from the dorm as the three girls are already waiting outside.

"Minako-san, what made you took so long?" _Sorry Rio, I took too long. *sigh*_

"Minako-san, I hope you grabbed something to eat before going to school. It's hard when you don't have your breakfast" Saori, don't worry. I'll eat it while we walk. It's called 'Multitasking', okay?"

The short,purple-haired girl crossed her arms in frustration.

"So you're Minako Arisato. I'm **Yuko Nishiwaki**. We must hurry up." _So this is Yuko. She's...Cold._

The group left together in a rather fast pace.

Then to the station...then to the monorail...to the station again...then walk...a little... Finally, Gekkoukan High School.

"Welcome to our school, Minako-san!" Rio exclaimed with the usual determination.

"I hope you like it." Saori smiled sweetly and...

"Arisato, this is Gekkoukan High school that you have enrolled. Stick to the rules." Yuko gives a forceful welcome with a tinge of coldness in her words.

"Yuko-san, don't give Minako-san a bitter welcome. At least just smile a little."

_Hmm... Why do I get a feeling that they are parallel to my old friends? Like, Rio seems to be like that capped guy due to being carefree and energetic, Saori is like the brunette in pink and silver-haired senior fused together and especially Yuko who is comparable to the ice queen of obvious reason._

Minako pondered deeply.

RING! RING!

The bell had rung. It's time to get inside.

The main lobby is filled with students swarming at the bulletin board.

"What? No way!" "Yes! We're classmates again!" "Him again? At least that one's better than this one..." such expression have filled the atmosphere.

Saori tapped on Minako's shoulder.

"Minako-san? Uhm, we're both transfer students so, let's stick together." Saori seems to be embarrassed on dropping this. _And here I am, thinking__ I was the only one._ Minako let out a sigh.

As Minako managed to get a glimpse on the bulletin board..._  
><em>

Hers and Saori's name has a red circle on each of them. It could only mean...

"Saori-san, let's go to the faculty office." Saori nodded silently.

At the Faculty Office...

"Hello. Are you two the new students?" the familiar voice greeted them inside. Of course, it is...

"11th grade, correct? I'm **Ms. Toriumi**. I teach composition. Welcome to our school." her scripted introduction brings Minako faint memories.

"You are both assigned to my class, 2-F." 2-F? That's the same class we had! _Unfortunately, Rio and Yuko is in the other section._

"You two should go to the welcoming ceremony." Ms. Toriumi directed them to the Auditorium.

At the Auditorium...

"When applies this to student life, this means..." It seems the principal's speech makes a good lullaby to some students, students like Minako.

Minako's eyes wavered to sleeping. Saori was at her side trying to keep her up to not being caught.

"Hey, do you see that girl? Yeah, the auburn one. She sleeps like an angel." "Dude...I think i have a crush on her!" "There is hope for me once I got her name!"

Despite her sleepiness, she can hear her schoolmates murmuring. She have no idea how popular she would have become. That is just the first day.

"I hear talking!" a reprimand from a teacher is heard behind them.

"Shhhh! You'll get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi tried her best to silence her students. Poor Ms. Toriumi.

Everyone is exiting the auditorium. Saori gave a worried look on Minako.

"urrm...sorry...let's go." Minako groaned, trying to wipe her face and stretching her legs.

"Greetings."

Hmm? That's a male voice Minako have never heard. As she turned...

"I am **Hisoka Oshiro**. I am a junior like you and currently running for the position of Secretary in the upcoming Student Council Elections. I am more than pleased to meet you."

He has dark, spiky hair; a thick-rimmed eyeglasses; wears a necktie in favor of the usual bow tie and has...a staff?

_He looks like a kind gentleman, that's good._

"This is Minako Arisato. A transfer student and happen to be the same class with her. Please, this is her first time, so please give her a chance." Saori seems more troubled than Minako.

Hisoka extends his hand to Minako. Minako happened to hold his hand and he help her stand, she felt like it is in some kind of a fairy tale scene. Moments later, her face has tinted to red.

Hisoka laughs carelessly. Where did she heard that familiar laugh? "Although this is the duty Mitsuru Kirijo would do, I have to take the honors. Welcome to our school. I hope you have a wholesome school year." The bespectacled student painted Minako with his sincere smile. "I'm checking on new students so they would feel home at this institution. Once again, welcome."

Minako blushed. She liked this guy. And to think that she acts boyish, a seed of femininity sprouted at Minako's heart. She is one step closer...

"You must abide the rules and make sure to study diligently. Once you do these, you should be fine. You should go now to your respective classrooms."

Hisoka exchanged goodbyes to Minako and Saori as they went to their usual businesses.

Minako didn't feel to have lectures at the first day. Introductions seems to only interest her, after that, she would activate her 'sleep-like-a-ninja' technique. This is effective when the day seems to be against you and the only way is to sleep away.

**Time**: LUNCH TIME **Date: **6th of April

Minako was on her way to the cafeteria when...

*BUMP*

"Oh! I'm really sorry." Minako immediately apologized, her face was already red. She took a glance to the one that bumped to her.

A male student with a hoodie.

_Who's this? I've not seen him before in my past life._ Minako is trying her best to recall this student.

"I...nevermind." then he quickly walked away...

/Shinji - no. It couldn't be him. It's not him/ Minako thought to herself as she fixed her eyes on the hoodie student.

The hallway was dead silent. Minako has skipped a heartbeat the moment she bumped into him, then he left like nothing happened? _Things are getting weirder_.

_Who would he might be?_

**Time: **AFTER SCHOOL **Date: 6th of April**

"Hey, you look like a deer with headlights." As Minako was packing her things, a familiar voice is heard at her back. Could it be?

"I'm **Junpei Iori**. Nice to meet ya. I know what's like being the new kid..." The capped boy introduced himself.

"Oh! I'm Minako Arisato!" Minako's introduction impressed Junpei.

"Whoa, hey...you're much active than I thought-" Suddenly, the brunette girl in pink cut in.

"Don't you do any better? You're hitting girls on their first day." the brunette scolded Junpei. Junpei would just plug his ears with his fingers.

"Oh! Hold on. Minako Arisato, **Yukari Takeba**. Yukari Takeba, Minako Arisato." Junpei gave indirect introduction to the brunette. Yukari doesn't seemed amused.

"Hi! Don't bother him; he's creepy and perverted, so stay away from him." Yukari gave a teaseful warning to Minako, Junpei jaw-dropped in response.

"Whaaaaat? I'm just being friendly here." As Junpei and Yukari exchange their teasing...

"Minako-san! Let's go home together!" Rio called out from Minako's homeroom, together with Saori and Yuko.

"Guys, let's have ramen at the Wakatsu before we go home!" Minako cheerfully replied.

At the Wakatsu Restaurant...

"Who's on the special? 3? How about you Yuko? 2 special? Okay! 5 special, please."

"The first day is okay, I guess." Saori remarked.

"Hey Minako-san, guess what, there is a change of schedule regarding the club recruitment. Starting tomorrow, new recruits can register at any sports club. Join my club!" Rio seems her energy never gets down.

"What's your sport, anyway?" Minako looks interested.

"Tennis!"

"Okay! I'll join you!"

Rio and Minako are chatting quite noisily.

On the other hand, Saori and Yuko seemed too quiet. Yuko was the first to break the silence.

"Hasegawa, did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"Yuko, there were good and bad things happen, so it's fine to me."

"It's that so?" There is silence between the two. Saori must think of something to change the subject.

"Oh, right. I have to tell you something. Do you know Hajime-san?" Yuko skipped a beat.

Yuko remembered Hajime. Hajime used to be the member of the Kendo club and one of Kazushi's good friend. But since the 7th grade, he quit the club and became a sheltered person.

"Yes. Why you asked?" Yuko replied halfheartedly.

"He is...one of my new friends, in my class." She answered with a weak smile. Yuko couldn't believe it. Hajime shut away every person he met, save for the teachers and his closest friends. Yuko then proceed to gobble down to her ramen. "*Sigh* That hoodie boy."

Time: 21:00 Date: 7th of April

"*yawn* Minako-san, see you tomorrow!" Finally, Rio has her energy suppressed. She needs her good night rest.

"See ya, Rio-san!" Minako waved lazily as she enter her room.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

The Dark Hour has settled in. Minako couldn't sleep again. Great, another sleepless night.

hmmm? Something's knocking on the window. Minako jumped out from the bed and see what's causing it?

As Minako opened the window... "Meeeeooooow"

It is a black cat. Minako let the cat in. "Meeooow?" She then gently grabbed the cat and tried to hug the cat like a teddy bear and lied down to her bed.

"...Are you not afraid of the Dark Hour? Cats are very mysterious while the people...wait a minute." Minako suddenly paused.

"You may have noticed...that **I'm not all there**...**myself**." The black cat spoke? Minako almost threw the cat into the window to her shock. She hoped she was just dreaming.

"**It is only this time when we are both mad**. You're mad, I'm mad." The black cat grinned creepily, his jagged teeth is remarkable aside from his grin.

Minako had her tongue tied. Is he...who will replace THAT BOY? She tried to say something but fascination got her mind in disarray.

"Ph-Ph-Pharos? You're a cat now?" Minako stuttered still in surprise. However, the cat stares intensely to her eyes. "**I can't go back to yesterday; I was different then**. But If you beg for my name..." The cat answered bitterly.

"I assume the name of...Neku. I art thou. I live inside thou." Neku stated mysteriously. So he is just like the boy, huh? At least he is cuter. Minako had one more question with this grinning cat. "Then, how did you know I was...mad?"

Neku crept closer to Minako's ear, then he whispered softly "Because, **it would take insanity to dream me up and talk to me**." Out of the corner of the eye, Neku vanished into a black smoke.

...

"I'll see you soon, Neku-chan." Minako whispered to herself. It is not long before she finally put herself in a deep sleep.

Time: 05:00 Date: April 8th

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Minako, it's time to get up!"

No response.

"Uhmmm...Minako?"

She is only talking to the door.

"Minako-san...I'm going in..."

Saori entered Minako's room. Rio was right all along...

Minako's bed is a mess. Her bedding is already in disarray, the pillows are scattered on the floor and Minako herself looks like a zombie yet to be animated.

Saori tiptoed quietly to the sleeping girl and wake her up.

"Minako-san...Minako-san..." Saori prod the sleeping girl flaccidly. Seconds later, Minako groaned drowsily.

"uhhrmmm...Neku-chan...stay...with me..." Minako looks like she's sleep-talking. Saori shuddered as she felt her cold sweat dropping.

"Minako-san, it's me. It's five in the morning. Get ready for yourself." Saori expressed worry in her words.

"mmrnghh...*yaaawwn*...but it's just five...gimme five more minutes..." Saori infer that she doesn't want to wake up yet.

LUNCHTIME

*yaaawn* Minako didn't feel like listening to some boring lectures. Oh, she needs to sign up for the sports club. She promised Rio to join the tennis club.

She met Saori on the 2nd floor hallway whilst going to the cafeteria.

"Minako-san, nice to see you! If you want, please join the library committee with me. I feel lonely being the only one..." Saori pleaded with bitterness.

"Is it okay to join one or more clubs? I...don't know. I promised Rio to join her club so..." Minako gives a confused face.

"It's fine, Minako-san. You can join as many as you can as long as you can handle them." Saori smiled weakly, hoping Minako would be interested.

"Well, okay then. It won't hurt to try, right?" Minako finally agreed.

* * *

><p>Time:? Place:?<p>

Darkness filled the place. The big room seemed to be dotted with electronics and varying types of robotics. It seems like a laboratory or an engineering hub.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on.

The light shines to a glass pod. It seems a girl is sleeping inside. But, it doesn't look like an ordinary girl. Several cables were attached to her and her body is made of metal. Only her face is human-like.

Moments later, her eyes were finally open. Eyes red as blood, her bluish flowing hair, the girl has awakened.

{System turned on from approx. 10 years of hibernation. Scanning surroundings. Running self-diagnostic check on background. No remarkable signs of human life.}

Out of the blue, a robotic voice is heard. [You have finally awaken, #031. Now is not the time to waste away, you have an important mission to finish.]

It is revealed from the control room that is opposite from the glass pod. A human like figure is seen at the room. The girl seemed surprised to the revelation.

"Where - Where am I? Who are you? Release...me!" The girl violently protested.

The glass pod opened, the girl fell down flaccidly.

[#031, or should I call your human name, **Labrys**? I will give you an order - Escape this wretched place and go to this location: Iwatodai.] The voice commanded.

The girl couldn't believe on what the human said. She knew that humans made them to be tools and be imprisoned here. But this one...how can she put this? Different than the rest?

She smiled. Then she got up, and rush to the door. The door to freedom.

* * *

><p>"Minako Arisato, I need to talk to you" Yuko call out as she spot Minako walking home alone from the school.<p>

"Yes, Yuko-san?" Minako replied with confused face. It's not usual that Yuko socializes.

As Yuko join her, she just stare at ground with somewhat bitter expression.

"Minako-san, we haven't talk to each other that much. I apologize for being cold to you. I'm not that kind of person, Minako-san" Yuko apologized with a sad tone.

"Yuko-san, it's okay. So, let's eat somewhere before we go to the dorm. Sounds good?" Minako tried to change the subject.

Yuko nodded with a smile in her face.

Time: Evening Date: 8th of April

It's 19:00, everyone is having their dinner at the dorm.

"There's homework already? WTH?" Rio complained while chewing her food. Who wants to have homework, anyway?

"Rio-san, It might be inappropriate to talk while chewing, but I agree with that. There's a quiz tomorrow in Physics, you know." Saori join in the discussion.

Yuko is silent as ever, enjoying her meal of teriyaki.

"I'm still terrible at cooking, the meat is not yet soft" So...Minako was the one who cooked the food?

"It's okay, Minako-san. When I cook rice, half of it got burned" Saori shared her bad cooking skills to the girls.

Rio was amused of the discussion "You said that to me, Saori-san. You just forgot to set the timer for that. Mine, guys, when I tried to cook scrambled eggs, not just it burned, I put too much salt in it!"

The girls laughed. Even Yuko laughed at Rio's much horrible cooking skills. The quiet evening is filled with the gabbing and laughter of the tenants of the dormitory.

Once everyone's done eating, they proceed to their respective rooms. Either they will do their homework, studying, idling or sleep early. Minako chose the latter part.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

Dark Hour. Neku sat near the window, like it's waiting for Minako to woke up. As Minako opened her eyes...

"You were sound asleep. I make sure nothing's lay a finger on you, hmmmm?" Neku gave a wide grin, a creepy one.

Minako gasped. "Why are you here? I'm trying to sleep..."

The cat jumped to the bed and stayed with Minako. "Shadows, that's why. You haven't awaken to your innate ability, so I make sure to keep my eye on you." Neku said with sinister tone.

Although Minako seemed bothered, she hugged Neku like a stuff toy and the two slept together.

Time: 05:45 Date: 9th of April

"Argh! We're going to be late! Let's eat breakfast at school instead!" Rio exclaimed with her hair standing up.

"Rio-san, you're right. Looks like Minako-san hasn't woke up either." Saori seems awfully worried.

Aaaaand...They arrived almost late at school. Saved by the bell, as they say. That time is 07:15.

Time: AFTER SCHOOL Date: 9th of April

"Hey, Let's hang out at the Paulownia Mall!" Minako suggested, expressing with her carefree smile.

"Yeah, Let's not think about Physics, alright?" Rio gives a hands-down remark to Minako.

"It's a good thing to shake away stress, right? Then let's eat our dinner at the strip mall in Iwatodai." Saori couldn't agree more.

**Time**: EVENING **Date**: 9th of April

It's 22:00. No one seems to have the mood to sleep, except Minako.

Yuko is doing something at the computer, Saori quietly reads a book at the dining table and Rio is looking for something to watch at the television. Everything seems very normal.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

The dark hour woke up Minako. As Minako look from the window, the moon is already full.

_The full moon, huh? Where could that shadow be?_ Minako thought to herself as she change her pajamas to her uniform.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Minako heard a scream downstairs. Of course, she hurriedly went downstairs only to find out.

Her dorm mates are already here? And, what is that THING?

"If you want to hurt her, I won't allow you that!" Yuko gives a bold threat to the creature.

It was a shadow. A dark blob with two arms and wears a blue mask.

Saori seemed to be the one who screamed, as she cowers in one corner and curl herself up.

Rio, on her aggressive stance, has her hands grasped on...a frying pan?

"Take this, you scum!" Rio charged to the shadow, striking it to its head.

"What in the world? What's going on, Yuko-senpai?" Minako started to panic.

"So, there are monsters, huh? Stay there and I'll handle it." Yuko ordered as she went to the kitchen area grabbing something she can use as a weapon.

"Darn...Urghh!" *THUD* Unexpectedly, Rio was knocked off when the shadow hit her while catching her breath.

"I...won't let you hurt my friends!" Yuko shielded Minako as the shadow gets closer to her.

As the shadow attempt to strike Yuko, the shadow's arms was covered in ice before it shatters, losing the creature's arm in the process. As Yuko and Minako looked at the doorway...

"Quite late, am I?" It was the masked man in white.

Minako was saved once again by the mysterious man and she was very happy to see him. Yuko, on the other hand, was more confused.

"For the finishing touch... Per..so..na! GARUDYNE!"

A large gust of wind diced the shadow, effectively annihilating it. Only the black mist is seen dissipating from the shadow.

Yuko and Minako have widen their eyebrows. It was amazing! Meanwhile, Rio has regained her consciousness while Saori has lifted up her fear.

"We must go outside. It's too dangerous here." Osiris pointed his finger to the doorway. The rest nodded to agree.

As they walked outside, they have contemplated the bizarre world they're in.

"Whoaah...that's one, big eerie moon we got here." "Uhm... blood? I don't like blood" "Interesting. It looks like we're on a horror movie of sort."

Moments later, they felt the ground shook and heard giant footsteps. From a far corner, It's...a shadow!

As the shadow takes its form, it is composed of arms with no identifiable body. There were arms that each carries an unusually long sword, some are regular hands while one of them carries a distinctively blue mask.

"Magician" Minako muttered to herself.

"Uhmm...Magician? That's a magician? I thought that one that plays tricks and do magic, right?" Rio doesn't seem to be on her normal self. Minako face-palmed in response.

"Now, this is your chance. OSIRIS!" Osiris lunge forward and prepares his ice magic. He drew...a gun? Then he placed the gun to his temple and shouted "Bufudyne"

As the Magician shadow rushed to its enemy, it slowly trapped itself to the icy prison Osiris created.

Osiris turned back to see the amazed faces of the girls. Then he handed over the gun to the first person, that would be Rio.

"This is an evoker. It is used to summon your power that resides in you. Now, don't hesitate, just do what I did." Osiris explained calmly.

Rio seemed unsure to take the gun-like evoker. Why take the form of a gun, anyway?

"So, like this and pull the trigger? Are you sure?"

...

"Fine then. I'll trust you on this one. Here goes nothing."

Rio's hands were shaking, her face expressed fear and hesitated to pull the trigger.

_Don't panic, it looks like a gun - but really it is not. No more clowning around. It's now or never._

For a moment, Rio smiled.

"**Persona! ~Let's do this, HIPPOLYTA!**"

Blue mist has appeared as she pulled the trigger. Evoked from Rio's psyche is the amazonian queen Hippolyta.

_Thou art I...I art Thou,_

_I art Hippolyta, Master of Bows,_

_Together, we will bring victory!_

"Urrrhmmm...Okay...SINGLE SHOT!"

The amazonian queen conjured an arrow made up of pure energy, drew her bow and shot at one of the shadow's tangling arm. With accuracy, the shadow let out a cry as it lost one of its hand.

"Next, please." Osiris hints the evoker to pass to the next person who happen to be Saori.

"I don't think I can do that...?" Saori answered antienthusiastically. Unfortunately, Osiris can't accept that.

"You must awaken your power. Only you can protect yourself." Osiris replied quite bitterly.

"Okay...I think now I can do it."

_Just close my eyes and put it here and pull it..._

**"Persona! ~Give me strength, CIRCE!"**

The bluish fog clouded around Saori, as her persona is summoned from her psyche. The famed sorceress who hexed men into animals.

_Thou art I...I art Thou,_

_I art Circe, Master of Sorcery,_

_From this day on, I shall be at your side._

"Hnnnrrgh...right...ZIO!"

The sorceress channeled from her staff into the enemy, creating a jolt of lightning that somewhat electrocuted the shadow. It let a piercing cry.

"Next" Yuko was the next one.

Yuko tried to stay calm, she didn't muttered anything as she took the evoker and attempt to awaken her persona.

_Concentrate. Breathe. Pull._

**"Persona! ~Come forth, HERVOR!"**

The bluish mist blanketed the persona user. The shield maiden who wield the Tyrfing emerged from Yuko's psyche.

_Thou art I...I art Thou,_

_I art Hervor, Wielder of Tyrfing,_

_Thou and I are like two sides of the coin. Remember that._

"*huff-puff, huff-puff*...CLEAVE!"

The shield maiden charged to the shadow, then swing her legendary sword, Tyrfing, to the shadow.

The ice prison shattered. The shadow is free now, but limps away then retreated back to darkness.

"Is it over? Did we defeated it?"

The girls felt very happy, save for Minako who was unable to summon hers.

"I am happy for you, girls. However, I do believe I have to answer your questions but I cannot stay here any longer. I will see you soon...fools."

Osiris bid farewell as he melts into darkness.

"Let's call it a night, everyone..." Yuko said wearily.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>[The Arcana is the means in which all is revealed...Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination...]<p>

As Minako entered the dorm, something flashed at her subconsciousness. It seems she obtained the FOOL tarot card.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Cool, huh? I thank you, good sir/madam that you've managed to reach the end of this lengthy chapter (unless you skipped, liars go to hell!) The story is very different but it retains some from the script from P3P. No SEES, but a different group with the same objective. That would mean very different story line since most of the story from P3P is based on SEES. I hope you would anticipate the next chapter. :) :)

The story's a little rushed up, it's been a while that I write stories but I'll try to improve next time.

**- Hey, Is there somebody willing to sketch my OC's and for the cover pic for this fanfic? For Free? I don't feel to confident on drawing them myself like I have THAT talent. For those kind souls who would like to try, just PM me and I'll try to describe them one by one. Then maybe you might post on Deviantart website (I have an account there! The username's noypi6) and inform me if it's done. PLEASE I badly need one.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA SERIES.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Magician

**Message to the readers:** Hey guys! This will be the second chapter of my fanfic; expect tight-packed action, cheesy comedy, depressing mood and heart-racing romance! I would like to thank the people that reviewed, favorite and follow my fanfic. They helped me to motivate my fanfic works and they make me really smile! :) Another thing, to make things interesting, I will add trivia questions at the end of every chapters. They are usually asked as a teaser or what would you want to add to the story or stuff like that.

Well, that's all. On to the story!

* * *

><p>1 <strong>THE MAGICIAN<strong> 1

**Time**: 05:30 **Date**: 10th of April

"Minako-san, you look like a zombie. Every. Morning. Do you even mirror, girl?" Rio teased the ghoul-faced Minako who apparently has very minute sense of being feminine.

"Minako-san, you need to get your hair up. You wouldn't like to stay untidy." Saori is greatly concerned with Minako.

For Minako, she's just laying low, eating her favorite cereal meal. Yuko, on the other hand, was talking to her cellphone.

{**Kazushi**! WAKE UP! You don't want to be late, do you? I can't keep an eye on you always, so you'd better behave!}

Suddenly, Rio grinned sinisterly, then bends over to whisper Minako's ear.

"You know, Yuko is really in love with Kazushi! She just can't accept it, tee-hee~" Her words creep out Minako. Fortunately, Minako didn't lost her appetite.

**Time**: MORNING **Date**: 10th of April

As Minako about to switch her shoes in the shoes locker, she noticed something that caught her attention.

"Arigatou, Akihiko-senpai!" "I brought you my special bento I made it at home! Care to try one, senpai?"

"Senpai! we should take a selfie!" "Senpai, when did you steal my precious heart?"

Looks like there's a celebrity in the school...Akihiko?

**Akihiko Sanada**? That silver-haired senior? The boxing champ in Gekkoukan High? She can't believe it.

However, figuring things out too long will make her tardy for the next class...

As she entered the classroom, her classmates were already waiting for the teacher. To kill of time, they chat to their friends, or to spread rumors.

"Did you know, that baseball-capped dude and the brunette in pink were sent to the hospital! I wonder when they will return?"

"Yeah, yesterday, that dude just moved in to dorm and then...that happened!"

"What happened? You outta tell me, dude!"

"You know that brunette and that guy were childhood friends. you know how childhood friends of a boy and a girl would happened right?"

"Eew! Eew! You're messing things up!"

"Hahaha! I made up the last part. But seriously, they are both injured. The dude got his body covered in bruises and the girl fell unconscious. No joke."

"Wow, I didn't know they were into a fight huh? Now that's what I call 'relationship'!"

The group laughed hysterically.

"It's that true?"

"That is something, bro!"

"Should we tell this to the teachers?"

"How about we tell them to the Student council first? Sounds cool?"

Rumors do spread lightning speed. Minako knew that was Junpei and Yukari but...something's really wrong.

**Time**: LUNCHTIME **Date**: 10th of April

The foursome were eating their lunch at the cafeteria.

"Hey manager, about last night..." Rio asked. That wasn't the best time to ask about "last night".

"Not now, Rio." she answered nonchalantly.

Awkward Silence fills the tension. Of course, who would want to spill the beans at the crowded cafeteria?

**Time**: AFTER SCHOOL **Date**: 10th of April

Minako insisted herself to walk alone. She got sick of eating ramen and she doesn't feel that good. Maybe this is the best time to get an early sleep.

It seems she is the first in the dorm. Too quiet. Maybe at least she'll get a quick sleep at her room.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Minako-san! Osiris-sama is here! You better go to the third floor!" Saori has tinge of excitement on her words.

"Okay, Saori-san. Give me a minute."

As Minako ascended from the stair case, most are gathered on one corner. So this is the third room of the dorm.

This large room is a function room. Aside from a coffee table, chairs, an old computer and the balcony, there was nothing interesting.

"This area will serve as our base of operations. A few changes is needed to make this room...desirable." Osiris continued as he contemplated the surroundings.

"Operations, Osiris-sama? You mean we are like, forming a group?" Rio is already excited, her wide grin reaches to her ears.

Osiris quietly nodded.

"I would like to call our organization...

**Shadow**

**Operatives**

**Squad**

or S.O.S for short. I will distribute your evokers and we have much matter to discuss."

As each sat down on the dusty wooden chairs, they acquired their evokers. It looks like it's colored along the barrel.

Red for Rio.

Green for Saori.

Blue for Yuko.

Pink for Minako.

"And of course, we shouldn't be always relying on our persona. It will drain our stamina easily so each must have these..."

In a chest, Osiris revealed a stash of weapons. From bows, swords and hammers...how did these got here?!

"Pick one that suits you."

Rio could not help staring at a warhammer.

"This is badass...I'll get this!"

Yuko is quite interested at whips.

"I'll get this."

Saori doesn't seem comfortable to acquiring any weapon...

"I think I'll use staves instead."

Minako feels swords does not fit her, so...

"oooooohh...a naginata? I'll have this"

As they let themselves to have a feel of their weapons... unexpected swings happened.

"RIO! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Minako is dangerously close to Rio when she tried her first swings.

She couldn't help to accidentally smash a potted plant.

"Whoooops...I'll be careful next time" Rio's face turned red while the rest of the girls sweat-dropped.

Osiris might need to intervene here. "Okay girls, tomorrow, we will have our first persona training. Prepare yourself tomorrow so you can defend yourself from shadows."

Osiris dismissed the meeting and walked away quietly. What a day.

...?

_Thou art I...I art Thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the FOOL Arcana..._

_You have established the S.O.S. Social Link of the FOOL Arcana!_

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

The Dark hour has take its effect in Iwatodai. Minako finally slept earlier than usual, however this record would broke as an unexpected guest pays a visit at Minako's room.

At Minako's side, the black feline sits patiently, waiting for the girl to wake up.

"You will have an interesting journey ahead of you, young woman." These were the first words Minako heard as soon as she wakes up. It was Neku.

"Wh-What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Minako almost jumped out of the bed from her surprise. Neku would only grin sinisterly in reply.

"I am one with the shadow, don't you remember?" Neku answered playfully, it only makes Minako's unsettled feeling worse. Minako would glare at the cat.

The cat fell silent unusually long, he left the bed and fixated himself at the desk. He glance at Minako, its eyes were staring at the confused girl.

The eyes projected...sadness.

Its stare made Minako felt sorry to the cat. She got up and sat on the chair.

"Neku-chan...I'm really sorry..." Minako tilted her head then look down to avoid eye contact.

The cat is still silent. As Minako took a peek at the cat, the cat put a bitter smile on its face.

"The power you have is remarkable. You will summon yours soon enough. Just be patient."

Minako patted the cat. The cat purred to its delight. "Purrr..."

The cat soon cleared his throat. " I have something to give you. Treasure this."

Neku revealed a glowing key on its paws. "When you need to go there, just use this."

As Minako received the key, they spent a long time talking to each other.

**Time**: 07:00 **Date**: 11th of April

Minako heard some students gossiping while changing shoes at the shoes locker.

"Hey, guess what! Akihiko-san had broke his rib while having his nighttime training..."

"At least he can go to school unlike the capped dude and the pink girl. They can't even stand!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time<strong>: Morning **Date**: 11th of April

Place: Yakushima Research facility outskirts

At the seaside, the familiar girl is sitting on one of the pier. She cast her gaze to the seemingly endless stretch of the ocean that lies ahead.

"I wonder how I can escape this island...my body is not suited for swimming" She pondered to herself. It seems hopeless for her to escape if not for her robotic body.

"If I am just a regular person, I wouldn't be living like this. But I have to fulfill my objective. I must escape this island and find the person I've been looking for."

As she continued to stare at the ocean, she saw something at the horizon.

"A...yacht?" An idea had popped out of her mind. If she can sneak inside the ship as a stow-away, then she might have the chance to go to Iwatodai.

"I...must hide. This is my only chance to get out of this island."

As she got up, she hid on the conglomerate of boulders that sits close to the pier. Moments later, the yacht finally docked in to the pier.

There seem to be few passengers in the yacht. The black-suited men seems to guard a businessman with a strange eyepatch on his right eye. After some time, they left the yacht unguarded.

"Here it goes" the girl sneaked to the seemingly empty yacht. As she inspected the surroundings, nobody was inside.

"Luckily, I knew how to operate a yacht like this" She started the engine and sped away. GTA-style.

* * *

><p><strong>Time<strong>: After school **Date**: 11th of April

The girls were having a bite at the Wakatsu restaurant. They seemed to be excited at their first training to be the heroines of the night.

"...And then I'm gonna kick their stupid butts out with my bad boy!" Rio seems to be very determined to have her first shadow defeated.

"I'm not that good with using weapons, so my choice is to rely on my persona to defeat shadows." Saori remarked.

"I hope I can summon mine this evening...I wanna join you guys!" Minako joins in the fun, it seems.

"Let's focus first on finishing our meals first. Let's talk about this at the dorm." Yuko deadpanned.

"Yuko...c'mon don't kill the joy here! I'm having a blast..." Rio glared at Yuko, but Yuko managed to counter-glare more intensely; so intense that Rio's excitement went dead for seconds.

**Time**: Evening **Date**: 11th of April

At 23:00, a knock is heard on the door. "It's me." Osiris called out.

"Come in, Osiris-sama." Yuko is coincidentally on the sign-in counter.

Everyone is now gathered at their newly-furnished base of operations. Osiris stands to give his briefing.

"Has everyone gathered their equipment? Then let us proceed to our first training. We need to maximize our training each night because our time is limited.

We will have a rule that each training day, it follows a rest day; meaning we will train on non-consecutive days.

Expect me to come starting at ten on-wards. And I almost forgot, as a member of S.O.S., you have to wear these pins."

A pin that has a white background and "S.O.S" printed in bold black.

"Now, we must go to our training grounds."

"Osiris-sama, where is this place?" Saori raised her hand.

"...You'll see" Osiris glanced at Saori in response.

It is already 23:59. Everyone is gathered at the front of school gates.

"Alright, but we don't have the key to open these doors" Yuko suspiciously questioned Osiris.

Osiris would glance at Yuko and gave an assertive gesture. "We are not training at the school. Wait and see."

**TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...**

As the dark hour settled in, the school that they knew transforms into a tower that reached astronomical height. The girls shocked in disbelief.

"Wh-what happened?" "What happened to our school?" "That is one disgusting building"

Osiris entered the gates of this newly formed building.

"This is the Tartarus. It is where most shadows originated and replicated. This is the perfect training place."

The girls followed the masked man inside. Inside is a large entrance with a wide staircase ahead. They couldn't believe of its beautiful architecture.

"All of you must be prepared for battle. There are shadows beneath that door." Osiris pointed at the large door ahead of the staircase.

As Rio, Saori and Yuko contemplated at the surroundings, Minako saw a strange blue door at one corner. She entered through it.

"Welcome to the Velvet room. Sit down here, please." Igor welcomed Minako. As Minako sat on the chair. Igor grinned widely.

"You will meet your assistant now, but before that, do you think it is a man? or a woman?"

Minako thought deeply. "Uhhmm.. is it... a man?" As she released her words, a man in blue attendant suit stepped in from a door.

"Correct, my lady. I am Theodore. But you can call me Theo in short. How can I serve you?"

Theo looks like Elizabeth's brother with that blond hair and blue attendant suit and also the Compendium that he was holding.

"My purpose is to fuse personae into stronger ones. Remember what I told you about the SOCIAL LINKS? It creates more powerful personae on its respective arcana."

Although Igor wants to fuse personae, Minako is yet to awaken her own persona.

"I see that you haven't awaken to your persona. Come back here when you finally summon your own. 'Till we meet again..."

As Minako stepped out of the Velvet Room, she heard Rio's remark.

"Minako-san, you look like a zombie there." But Minako shrugged off the issue.

"Everyone, come here, quickly." Osiris gathered everyone at the center. He distributed what seems to be a receiver.

"Each must have these to have communication to each together. I'm forbidden to enter beyond those doors so you four will explore tartarus.

Think of it as a dungeon. Reach as high as you can within your strength and the time allotted." As everyone geared with their receivers, they set foot to explore the dungeons of tartarus. They ascend the stairs and open the gates. As they walked inside, they have entered the first block, Thebel; It is designed with teal hallways and numerous intersections that weaves this labyrinth-like dungeon.

{Can you hear me? Respond immediately.} Osiris tests his communication device.

"Yes. We can hear you crystal clear." Yuko replied affirmatively.

{My role here is to support you and give you necessary information about the floor you're on and the shadows you've encountered. Hold on...}

{...There are two signatures beyond the first intersection. They don't seem to notice you, yet. Attacking from behind is the best tactic, it seems.}

"Roger that, Osiris-sama" Minako complied.

The group tiptoed silently to the unsuspecting shadow. Minako took her evoker and attempt to summon her persona.

PERSONA!

But nothing happened. She tried again, and again, and again; but Minako felt humiliated. _Why can't I summon mine? Is it because I didn't summon mine that night?_

The shadow noticed the girl and rushed to attack, taking the form of two blobs of darkness wearing a blue mask.

"That shadow's weak in almost all types of attack. Any attack will do. Protect Minako at all cost." Osiris ordered from his transceiver.

"Osiris-sama, how did you know about them?" Saori asked.

{I forgot to mention about analysis. Analyzing an enemy will reveal its weakness; of course strike on their weaknesses to achieve effective takes on many forms, so be careful.}

"Understood." Yuko answered as she prepares to summon her persona.

"Lend me strength, HERVOR!"

Along with the blue mist the shield maiden evoked from her psyche. "Let's see...cast BUFU!"

The shield maiden channeled her ice magic to create a freezing magic that envelops the shadow. As the ice shattered, so does its victim.

Only one left.

Rio lunged forward and charged to the enemy. She smashed the enemy with her warhammer. The shadow let a piercing cry.

However, the shadow turned into a black mist when a jolt of lightning striked at it.

"Saori...that's supposed to be my kill!" Rio was frustrated when someone steals their kills.

"Sorry..." Saori pouted to apologized.

{*shrugs* Quit finger-pointing. There is another presence if you turn left then go straight ahead.}

As Rio, Saori and Yuko about to proceed, they noticed that Minako wasn't moving. She is frozen in fear.

Minako felt useless. Aside from her naginata, she can't use her persona, so she's screwed. As she stare at the ground, her eyes are ready to burst into tears.

_I...can't...be like this...I'm nothing..._

{Arisato...try to summon yours now before we fight the next one. If you can't, then you'll either be at the rear or come back here at the lobby.}

As Minako heard it, she unsheathed her evoker then placing it at her temple. She channeled her inner strength and concentrated on her mind before she pull the trigger.

She can't blow it up this time.

"If you are with me, I need you this time...I summon my PER-SO-NA!"

...

...

...

Minako felt her tears rushing down to her cheeks. She's no use."Min-" Saori is at loss of words. Rio and Yuko would feel the Minako would feel any worse, she fell to her knees and her tear would keep flowing down to her is a moment of silence for Minako. Osiris wasn't responding at his transceiver. At the silent hallways of Tartarus, Minako's cry is only heard. Only great courage can uplift Minako's melancholy.

Yuko was the first to spoke up. "Minako, just stay behind us. We believe you have one, they might awaken at the time of great need. We need you. We can do this together." Yuko's words was filled with determination and life. It is unusual to hear Yuko talk like this. At the moment her words come ou of her mouth, Minako stopped weeping.

Minako has her spirit returned to her. "Yuko...you're right. *sniff* Let's do this!" After Minako wiped her eyes, Rio and Saori help her get up and became more closer to each other.

They have finally spotted the shadow. It seems to guard the staircase that leads to the next floor.

Minako had conceived a plan. "Okay, it seems to be a big shadow. Since I can't summon mine, you will handle one shadow each."

"That sounds like good meat!" Rio agreed to the plan.

The group crept behind the shadow and then Minako lunged to deliver the first attack. She swung her naginata to the unsuspecting shadow. The shadow stunned in surprise.

As the shadow split into three individual blobs, the form it took looks like the previous ones but it dons pink butterfly mask.

Yuko is the first to summon her persona "Let's go, team! PERSONA! BUFU!" Hervor has emerged and delivers her ice magic to the shadow. It was very effective.

Saori is the next one. "Give me the power to defeat our enemies! PERSONA! GARU!" Circe sprouted from Saori's psyche. The sorceress channeled her wind magic to the shadow, exposing the shadow's weakness.

Rio seems to be hungry for glory. "Here we go! PERSONA! AGI!" Hippolyta is summoned from the blue mist. Her right hand conjured a fireball and projected it into the shadow.

"...Still alive." The shadow stands alive and deliver its first slash attack to Rio, vulnerable at her shock.

"Mnnnpph...Damn it. It's strong against fire, huh? Well, let's see if you're still alive with this!" Rio held her hammer tightly and pummeled it to the shadow.

After she lifted her giant war hammer, only a muck of the shadow is left behind. Rio shuddered at disgust.

Minako learned a thing or two at the battle. Despite not actively participating at the fight, she felt that she had experience. "Let's go upstairs!" the rest nodded to agree.

Osiris, who is silent since Minako broke down, finally communicated with them.

{We are at the 3rd floor of the Thebel block. There are more shadows than usual here, and much stronger opponents. Keep your guard up.}

Out of the blue, a shadow ambushed the group. It split into 3 individual shadows, two blobs with the butterfly mask and a levitating tiara with the same mask.

{We are under attacked! Two Merciful Mayas and one Muttering Tiara detected. Prepare yourselves.}

The two mayas attacked the blue-haired girl; while the tiara casts bufu on the curly-haired girl.

"Acck!" "Aaaaaaaaah!"

Although Yuko sustained, Saori lost her balance. The odds have turned out bad for the group. Minako felt she is needed here.

"Rio! We have no choice but to cover Saori-san first while she recovers. Everybody, on defensive position!"

While Saori catches her breath, Minako and Rio act as a shield while the mayas circle the girls. Yuko is left to deal with the tiara.

"You won't get the best of me! PERSONA! CLEAVE!" Yuko's persona used her mighty sword to maim the hovering tiara. The shadow is still alive. Yuko then used her whip to lash out the shadow to finish it off.

Meanwhile, one of the maya is about to assault Minako in guard position. "Hyyaah!" Before the shadow reached her, she slashed it with her naginata. The shadow turned to black mist immediately.

"Die, spawn of darkness!" Rio landed a critical strike to the last shadow.

Saori recovered as the battle is over.

{Good job, girls. If you want, you may proceed up to the 5th floor. There is a strong presence there, so if you cannot hope to defeat it, then please return here.}

The girls are into warpath. Now is not the time to retreat, they hack and slash all that stand in their way up to the 4th floor. At the 5th floor...

{The strong shadow is beyond those halls. If you can fight it, then fight.}

Despite quite tired, their determination made them to fight this shadow. Not later, a gawking noise is heard.

{There are Three Venus Eagles. They are weak to wind, but they can cast wind magic. Be careful, especially you Rio and Minako.}

Rio's persona is weak against wind. That sucks. However, she has the only pierce attack in the team.

The shadows appear before them. Three eagles that seems to have plumes around their necks and dons a gold mask at their faces. Saori lunged forward to summon her persona. "PERSONA! ZIO!" The persona concentrated its magic to the shadow, it was electrocuted, but nonetheless maintains its balance.

A gust of wind is launched from the shadow. Of all the possible targets, Rio was caught in the wind. "What the hell-" Rio was knocked down, unable to stand for a while. Yuko cast her ice magic to the shadow, but missed. The odds were in favor of the shadow as one of the shadow landed a critical hit to Saori, knocking her out and Yuko was badly injured. Only Minako is left standing as the shadow circles her in the air. _If I have my persona - maybe this is the perfect time to summon mine, this is my only chance! _Minako's heartbeat pumped rapidly, her sweat is cold and her hands were trembling in fear. _  
><em>

She grasped on her evoker, then placing it upon her temple and she closed her eyes. She was scared, but she was not fearful.

She saw only peace. Darkness envelops her vision, but she knew there was somebody there. A pair of blue-green eyes and the sinister grin is all that she could see. "How do you run from what's inside your head? Simple...pull the trigger..."The voice inside her encourage to summon her persona. Now.

**P-E-R-S-O-N-A!**

Finally, the bluish fog clouds upon Minako's aura. From the fog, the persona of the girl that she have been waiting has finally awakened. **Orpheus** is the persona who heeded her calling. She has bronze flowing long hair with a golden mechanical humanoid body and a big heart-shaped lyre on her back. The team couldn't believe what the see. Osiris can be heard amazed from Minako's awakening.

When everyone thought it was good, something ruptured the persona from inside. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHHH**!" Minako's movement is groggy while the monstrosity finally split Orpheus' organic head, revealing a caped humanoid with crow-like skull as its head and has chained cape of seven coffins. It was **Death**.

Minako tried to get a hold of herself while clutching her head in pain. Death, or Thanatos, used his insanely long sword to brutally execute the two shadows that circles them while the last one gets the unlucky punishment. Thanatos grabbed the flying shadow and mercilessly crushing it with its hand. The squeezing of the shadow became a muck that would dissipates into a mist later.

As Thanatos reverted back to Orpheus, Minako was able to stand up; she is no longer in deep pain. The rest still have their jaw dropped from the unexpected turn of events. "Minako, how did you do that?" "Are you still okay, Minako-san?" "I've never seen one like that..."

{You did great. Now is the time to rest. Let's schedule our next training session at the 14th. Understood?}

Everyone agreed. Minako felt lucky that she didn't lost her consciousness while the ordeal happened.

**Time**: Morning **Date**: 12th of April

There's no school. Everyone except Minako rise up at on or before 06:00 (Minako is exhausted from her awakening last dark hour). Rio did her daily jogging, Yuko is away for a while, and Saori is left at the dorm fidnig someway to kill off time. Minako would wake up as late as 12 noon. _Darn, I feel rusty. Might do something to have fun._ She went downstairs only to find Saori cleaning up the plates and putting away the leftover lunch. "Saori-san, I'll have my lunch...*shrugs*" After Minako ate, she would surf the net until she hit the bed only to sleep all evening...

**Time**: Early Morning **Date**: 13th of April

Minako woke up early. What was the time? As she checked her phone...It's 05:00. She slept, what? More than 10 hours? At least she is full of energy.

At 05:30, a delicious aroma made the sleeping tenants to be charmed to wake up. "What is that delicious smell?"

As Rio, Saori and Yuko got downstairs, they are surprised that the breakfast table is filled with mouthwatering meals. Along with the delicious breakfast, an individual bento is prepared for every resident of the dorm.

"Minako-san...Is...this for us?" Rio's mouth is already drooling from the food.

"Wow...Minako-san, it's a good way to start our day." Saori tried not to look, but she can't resist as she placed a bad pokerface.

"Looks like it's the right decision not to wake her up yesterday. Let's dig in." Yuko join in the feast.

Their growling stomachs are now satisfied thanks to Minako's cooking magic. Boy, she cooks great!

"Remember that this week is student council election. Don't miss to vote." Yuko reminded them while about to exit the dorm with the girls.

**Time**: Morning **Date**: 13th of April

Unusually, Minako sits in the class listening to Ms. Ounishi's lecture. Everyone knows Minako's a genius, she does not need to stick her ear to the boring lecture.

She, still, enjoys the lecture as she happened to witness Ms. Ounishi caught Kenji sleeping in class. Again. **KENJI TOMOCHIKA!**

**Time**: After school **Date**: 13th of April

While passing through the strip mall...

"Whhaaaat? I don't want to do these home-works... I wanna kick some butt!" Rio is officially addicted to tartarus exploration, it seems.

"Rio, we can't go tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. We need to regain our strength." Yuko glared at her to suppress her excitement.

"*grumble* Stupid home-works, stupid quizzes, stupid Kenji, and stupid lectures..." Rio mumbled grumpily to herself.

"IKR, I just want to hit on my Laptop." Minako then fist-bumped with Rio. Saori, who is grade conscious at the start, stays silent.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

The girl has arrived midnight at Tatsumi Port Island Docks with her stolen Yacht. Her sensors tells her that this place is very near to Iwatodai, her destination. As she wander the docks with the green moon to guide her, she stumbled upon a shady teenager who, unlike the rest of the people, didn't transmogrify.

She approached this teenager who is in maroon pea-coat and wears a beanie on his head. "Huh?"

The girl tried to communicate this person as humanly as it can, hoping to get to this 'Iwatodai'.

"Sir, do you know where is this particular IWATODAI?" The girl asked.

The teenager, unsure how he would answer to this robotic girl, gave a uneasy glare and turned away.

The girl asked again, but ends with his ignorance. She must do something.

The girl walked around to where the teenager is facing, only to irritate him further.

"What do you want?" The teenager scowled back to the girl, hoping to make her walk away.

She is a persistent one,it seems. "Where is IWATODAI? Or else..." there is hostility in her words.

As she prepares her unusually large battle-axe from her back, he would only ignore her.

{ORGIA MODE ACTIVATED} Her robotic body became overpowered, her attack and speed increases at unusually high level. As she swing her axe to the teenager, he quickly dodged the attack side-wards.

"Tch, another one to fight." The teenager mumbled at his breath. He took a large lead pipe that happens to be beside him and rushed forward to attack the girl.

"Hyyyargh!" The girl clashed with the teenager in close combat under the shining green moon. They exchanged powerful swings at each other, only to be blocked or dodged. At this moment, no one is gaining the upper hand.

It was a good fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Time<strong>: Morning **Date**: 14th of April

Rio was already up at 05:00. With her track suit, she jogged around the Naganaki shrine near their dorm to get energized for the persona training. Saori woke up a little later and did her daily cleaning routine. Yuko is preparing herself for the school and Minako...she's still sleeping like a log.

Not much happened for the school except for these boring lectures.

**Time**: After School **Date**: 14th of April

"Hey, Mina-tan! Wanna go eat something? I'll treat you this time.*grin*" Junpei invited Minako with unusual cheerfulness. Minako's stomach grumbled in agreement. "Hahaha...Sounds good!"

At the Wakatsu Restaurant

"Two specials, please."

"Nice, what's the difference, though?" Minako asked curiously.

"Regular is nice enough but the special; it's pure awesomeness!" Junpei smiles brightly.

As the two special ramens were served, Junpei couldn't resist to dig in. He ate rather noisily.

Junpei and Minako finished eating with satisfied stomachs. Minako would seemed bother at something that worries Junpei at some point.

"Hey Minako, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Minako answered sadly. "It's, what happened to you?"

Junpei spaces off at the distance while thinking. "That's...that is...there is an accident...yeah...and I got bruises and Yuka-tan fell unconscious." Junpei lied at this 'accident', Minako knew he is bad at lying.

"Oh...why did you transfer to the student dorm, anyway?" Minako tried to undermine Junpei's reason.

"That's because...I just want to!"

"I don't believe you, Junpei..."

"Mina-tan, you're scary..."

"There's a good reason why you transfer at the student dorm, and why you have that 'accident'."

"Uhmm... let's not talk about this. I mean, come on! Let's enjoy while we're still young! No use worrying, Let's have fun!" Junpei changed the subject with his carefree demeanor, Minako would let this slip by. He didn't knew that she knew something about the dark hour. Something appeared at Minako's subconsciousness.

_Thou art I...I art Thou._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the Magician Arcana._

Minako has established the Junpei Iori Social Link of the Magician Arcana! Minako happily received The Magician tarot card.

"Let's go home..." Minako expressed with tired words. Junpei nodded in reply.

**Time**: Evening **Date:** 14th of April

"Today's the day! All shadows will prepare their butts to be kicked, yeah!" Rio exclaimed while brandishing her war hammer at the base. It is already 23:00 and Osiris is yet to show up. Yuko is spacing off at the balcony while Saori sits patiently at the wooden chair. Minako is nowhere to be found.

{*static transmission*...come in?} Osiris' transmission is heard from the receiver by the computer. Rio picked up the receiver and fine-tuning the modulator to have the same frequency.

{bbzzzz...Please...zzz..can you hear me?}

"We can hear you fine, now. Where are you, Osiris-sama?"

{At the strip mall...meet me there as soon as possible. Training is suspended as of the moment.}

"Roger."

As they prepare to leave, Minako was on her way to the third floor. She was sleeping all along in her room...

**TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...**

Place: Iwatodai Strip Mall

The group arrived at the front of the strip mall. The coffins and the blood puddles were dotted on this area.

{Come in}

"Yes, Osiris-sama?"

{I sent you here because I detect a stray shadow in this location. Unfortunately, the presence is lost as you arrived here.}

"So, what now, Osiris-sama?"

{Wait...give me a moment...there are shadows that spontaneously appear outside of Tartarus although rare. Now, I detect multiple presence at the Naganaki shrine! You must go there immediately!}

"Roger."

The group quickly left the area to pursue the threat. But before leaving the area...

"Meeeoooow!"

As they glanced to the cat, it was the same cat that Minako would meet every dark hour. What is Neku doing here?

"Neku-chan, what are you doing here?" Minako asked as she approached and squat down to see the black feline.

"Meow!" The cat stares blankly at Minako's crimson eyes.

Minako inferred that Neku wouldn't talk when there are people around so she whispered the cat to tag along with her if he wanted.

The cat meowed cheerfully in response.

"Minako, it may be cute, but we don't have time for that. Double time!" Yuko called out Minako as they sprint towards the shrine.

Place: Naganaki shrine

"Hyyah! Eliminating shadows! Ha!" The grunting of a voice is heard as S.O.S. approaches near the shrine. A loud crashing sound is also heard.

{Come in. The shadows are decreasing one by one. Is there a persona user present that is eliminating the shadow's presence?}

"Maybe, we'll take a peek who is this persona user."

{Standby. I'm on my way there. Out.}

S.O.S. crept quietly to the bushes to observe this mysterious owner of the voice.

They noticed something unusual to this one. A girl with bluish-white hair with bloodshot red eyes and wields a large battle-ax. She fights with agility and easily annihilating the shadows that surrounds her. All of the shadows are in the form of a samurai warrior - the Hakuras. Hakuras are powerful plus agile Strength arcana shadows but they are no match to this girl. Wait, does the girl seems mechanical?

"ORGIA MODE 4X" This girl seems like it's on a mindless rampage. 5...4...3...The shadows could not hit an attack to this girl gone berserk. Her body is faintly glowing, her attack and power is incredibly high. Can the S.O.S. defeat this girl in violent state.

WHAM!

The ground shook. That is the last shadow that the girl delivered her final blow. The last shadow dissipates into mist.

"Whoa-" Minako is filled with awe. Unfortunately, the girl slowly turn its head to the source of the noise.

"ARE YOU...AN...ENEMY?" The girl threatens as she fixed her eyes to the suspicious mivement. Before the S.O.S. make a move, the girl sprinted forward and swings her ax to the bush.

The S.O.S. barely dodged the attack, becoming scattered in result. As the bush is cut into half, Saori is seen ducked down, almost have her head hit with her ax. As the girl about to commence a guillotine-style swing, her arms became ice solid causing to temporarily lose her balance before it shattered like a glass.

"Another late intervention. I deeply apologize, but better late than never I guess?" The masked man arrived at the near the staircase that leads to the shrine. Osiris' timing couldn't been better. The group is filled with hope and joyfulness.

As Osiris leaped near to the girl, he raised his cane pointing to the girl who is recovering her balance. "I've never see you before...If you wish to fight them, let me be first." As the girl readies her battleaxe, she pumped in much more strength. "ORGIA MODE 8X"

Osiris would chuckle at her. "This battle would be worthwhile." He remarked as he toss away his cane and removes his suit to show confidence.

As the battle started, the girl sprinted much faster while she readies her battle-ax. The thrusters that were built-in at the battle-ax and at her body makes her speed devilishly fast. On the other side, Osiris balled his left hand for his battle stance.

The masked man psyched up his persona. "Let us commence a fusion spell. Zio and Vicious Strike! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" His left hand is filled like a ball of pure electrical charges. The second the battle-ax is point blank away from Osiris, he would only mock at the girl.

At the split second, Osiris sidestepped quickly, almost had his hat being touched by the sharp end of the ax. The moment the girl realized her mistake, the masked man quickly leaped upwards, grabbing the neck of the girl. At the highest point, the masked man scorned as he mercilessly bashed the girl downwards to earth. The ground violently shook as the girl is sent to the ground, leaving a rather large crater. The masked man, while pinning her to the ground with his left hand, still channels his electrical charges to the base of the girl's neck as she struggles even while being electrocuted. Fragments of seconds pass as the struggle gets weaker and weaker until she no longer moves.

The S.O.S. could not keep up at the battle that happened almost instantly. Osiris, their respected mentor, singlehandedly defeated a devil incarnate.

Osiris stood up as he get his suit and his cane. "I thought she would be a good competitor. She might need more training." Minako, Rio, Saori and Yuko widen their eyes in shock. This masked man might be much more powerful, if not almost omnipotent...

The masked man glanced at the girls who he found them speechless from the fight. "She has only gone...berserk. I'm afraid the training is over as the dark hour approaches its end. Worry no more, I'll take care of this girl." Then, the girls left the shrine, disappointed from the sudden turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Morning** Date: **15th of April

At the Tatsumi Port Island Hospital...

"Shinji!" The silver-haired senior rushed along the empty hallways of the hospital. As he finally entered a hospital room...

"Shinji-" A doctor and his nurse is attending to the teenager in beanie, who was covered in serious bruises and scratches. The doctor would look back to find the senior catching his breath at the doorway.

The doctor with a tie spoke up. "Is this your friend? He was admitted early morning when we found him in this...condition. It seems your friend has gone into a fight." The silver-haired senior would ignore him, approaching the teenager with a worry look on his face. "Aki-*cough**cough* bastard..." The teenager was struggling to find words for his dear friend. "**Shinjiro Aragaki**, is the name of our patient, right? And you are...?" The doctor asked the senior. "It's Akihiko Sanada. What really happened, Shinji?" The senior would reply with haste. He needed answers to his questions.

"Doctor...give *cough* us a moment." The teenager scowled at the doctor. The doctor and his nurse reluctantly leaves the room as Shinjiro gave a threatening glare to them. Akihiko sat down by the chair as he let out a big sigh. Shinjiro would only laugh at Akihiko's worrisome attitude. "It was a good fight." Shinjiro smirked as he recall his recent street fight, only to frustrate Akihiko.

"Shinji, you're always looking for a fight. Look at you!"

"Tch, you're like that you little piece of- It's not an ordinary fight." He mocked the senior.

"I fought...a...girl..." Shinjiro trails off as he stares blankly at the window. The irked Akihiko immediately left him as he quietly left the room without saying a word.

* * *

><p>[The Arcana is the means which all is revealed...The silent voice within one's hearts whispers the most profound wisdom...]<p>

END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>That wraps up for this chapter...Oh, FYI, I will add chapters every week for this fanfic. I'm certain you're waiting for the next chapter: The Priestess, right? Yes, my chapters are named after the arcanas in order (You've probably knew them already). There are some minor changes on this chapter but I won't point it out individually of course.

**THANK YOU** for supporting my fanfic (It makes me very very happy :) )

I feel quite shameful of myself for drawing such a crappy sketch...

**- Hey, Is there somebody willing to sketch my OC's and for the cover pic for this fanfic? For Free? I don't feel to confident on drawing them myself like I have THAT talent. For those kind souls who would like to try, just PM me and I'll try to describe them one by one. Then maybe you might post on Deviantart website (I have an account there! The username's noypi6) and inform me if it's done. PLEASE I badly need one.**

**Question:** Who would you want to be the Social Link for the Hermit Arcana?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. PLEASE? **:INSERT PUPPY EYES HERE:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA SERIES**


	3. Chapter 2: The Priestess (Part One)

**Message to the readers:** Heeeey! As of now, I have 3 reviews, 2 favorites and 4 followers to this Fanfic! I really appreciate those little things and

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC! ** Aaaaand on to the story!

* * *

><p>2 <strong>The Priestess<strong> 2  
>Part one<p>

**Time**: After School **Date**: 15th of April

Minako went to the field as she finished signing up her membership at the tennis club. As soon as she stepped out, she was greeted with warm hugs by Rio, her dear dorm mate and soon-to-be club member. Ms. Kanou, the adviser of the Tennis club, is with Minako and called every member to greet the new member.

"So, you all have a new teammate. She's Minako Arisato from class 2-F. Everybody be nice to her, okay?" Minako would give it all the nicest introduction to her team mates "Nice to meet you all!"

Ms. Kanou scanned the members of the club, seems that she is finding somebody from the crowd. "Uhmm…who is the leader for the Juniors-" Before the teacher finished her words; Rio stepped in, with her right arm raised to notice their club adviser. "That would be me."

"Oh, good. Then I'll leave the rest to you. I don't know what I'm really supposed to do here." Ms. Kanou giggled as she left the field. The club members glanced to the new member and then to their leader.

Rio is very happy to see her good friend a member of the club. "Minako, you'll gonna love it here!" Rio then turned to her members and changed into a serious tone. "All right. We have a new member, but that doesn't mean we can slack off! C'mon, Let's do 5 rounds of jogging at the field before we do some situps! Minako, you're no exception, so you'd better jog even if you're my friend!" Rio ordered as she blew the whistle. The rest of the club reluctantly complied while mumbling themselves whilst jogging.

"Why is our leader like that? We just started last meeting!" "Ugh, my legs are killing me..."After the practice, Rio dismissed the club early and went home with Minako.

_Thou art I…I art Thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the Chariot Arcana._

Minako has established the Rio Iwasaki social link of the Chariot Arcana!

**Time**: Evening **Date**: 15th of April

"Minako, Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Rio knocked on Minako's door. Minako was sleepy already, but got up and answered the door. "What is it, Rio-san?"

"It's about, the practice. Let's talk about it inside."

Rio stepped in at Minako's room. She found herself sitting on the desktop chair while Minako sat at the bed, facing at the door. Rio feels down, for some reason. "Minako, you know...that I'm like that at club meetings and practice. I want to apologize for being so hard at you, but I want you to understand that we need to be serious every practice. It's my passion, and I want the Tennis club to be the best of all. I hope you consider."

As Rio stole a glance at Minako, she is still gazing off at the door, or rather spacing off. Rio wondered if Minako really listened at all. "Minako? Are you all right?"

Minako wasn't responding. This made Rio worry about her, and she stand up to check on Minako's vegetative response. Rio looked into Minako's crimson eyes. Was it confusion, guilt or sadness that she see? Rio tried to poke, shake the auburn girl's head and gently slap at the face, but Minako acts as if she lost touch on reality. The ponytail girl would only make Minako to lie down at her bed, put on the blanket and then quietly left the room. Rio hoped Minako didn't have Apathy Syndrome the moment she apologized.

**Time**: Morning **Date**: 16th of April

It's 7:00 and Minako is on her way to her classroom when she bumped into Rio. Rio felt unsettled to what happened last night. "Uhm..Minako? Did I - " Rio felt her nervousness has coated her words.

Minako would feel uncomfortable at Rio's sudden anxiety. "Rio, what is it?"

"Are you sure that you're not angry with me? You scared me last night?"

"Oh, that one. Well I don't remembered much; the last thing I know is that I let you in and I sat at the bed." Minako tried to recall, Rio is more nervous than ever. "I think I fell asleep with my eyes open?"

Rio felt she lost her jaw as she learned that Minako was asleep all along! Well, so much for the apology, Rio!

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>Lunchtime **Date: **16th of April

At the Nurse's office...

"*cough**cough* where is Morito-sensei?" The sickly male student came inside as he asked the school nurse, Mr. Edogawa. Wait...isn't the student the one with the hoodie?

Mr. Edogawa, busy doing his own concoction-experiment, stands up pretending he's asleep on the job. He scratched his head while looking for his answer at the ceiling. "Oh, him? I...I didn't noticed...you see."

As the nurse gave a crooked grin, the person in question suddenly cut in. "Morito-sensei! *cough*" The student was filled with joy as he found the one that he had been looking for. Then, Morita slowly glanced at the student with no signs of emotion. It seems this man is the student's personal doctor.

Morito is an aged man with a frightening demeanor aura around him. Around the age of 50's, he seems to be a disciplinarian; his thinning hair is fading to white, his dark-blue eyes dry lips, his rough weary face, he wears a lab coat with blue long-sleeves underneath it. Morita has a cup of coffee that accompanies him at his left hand.

"Acting up again, **Hajime Sakamoto**? Let's have a check-up on your condition." Morito said roughly as he motioned to an empty room with the student.

As they sat on two empty chairs, the doctor pulled out his clipboard, revealing the bio data and the student's diagnosis. The doctor grabbed from his pocket what it seems a bottle of pills. It is labeled "Suppression pills".

The student gladly received it and pop up one pill to his mouth then he buried the bottle to his side pockets. "Thank you, sensei." The doctor would only sipped his black coffee as he watched the student left the clinic quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>Morning **Date: **17th of April

It is already 07:30 and no teacher is going to teach the class 2-F. The class is already noisy, some even left to have a snack on the cafeteria. Minako, on the other hand, is staring blankly at the window with her head resting on her arms.

"H-hey, Mina-tan! Thinking of something?" Finally, Junpei took notice of Minako. She fixed her gaze now to the capped guy, acting like she's holding a grudge to Junpei. He would only feel like someone is pointing a gun at him with no apparent reason.

"Whoa-whoa...something wrong?" Junpei changed his tone into a more serious one. He sat on the empty chair in front of Minako and trying to mimic her stance but facing to her. Junpei felt she is rather gloomy and lethargic. What could have happen to her?

Minako shifted her crimson eyes to the worried eyes of Junpei's. "Junpei, will you save someone, even if they did something...wrong?" Minako's depression has afflicted to Junpei, it seems.

He didn't opened his mouth. He spaced out at the ground, lost in thought. It feels that it is wrong...or was it the right thing? His mind is foggy from the auburn girl's words. That's not the time to think...

Junpei's not excellent at critical thinking; he would only laugh out and give his most carefree attitude but this times, he was hit down at his very core of his weakness.

Out of the blue, Junpei smiled. "Mina-tan, Let's not think about that! Let's eat ramen later! Money's on me!" Junpei never failed to make a person smile. Minako nodded with a faint smile on her lips.

**Time: **After School **Date: **17th of April

Junpei and Minako have arrived at their usual ramen joint at the strip mall. There seems to be few customers despite the rush hour, nonetheless the atmosphere is vivid. The two sat on the stools facing the chef's counter. "Two specials, please!" Minako happily ordered.

"Okay, two specials." The chef prepared the ramen and then he shifted his eyes to the teenager customer sitting near the two. "What's yours, Jin?" The customer has dark-blue hair with its right side slicked to the back and has eyes with matching color. He dons a green jacket with black straps, navy blue pants and he wears orange-tinted glasses. "Just, one regular." he said in dark, low voice.

Junpei and Minako didn't mind the teenager, but he seems that he is already a regular. Junpei knew he ate ramen if not everyday but the chef still treats him like a normal customer. He had never seen this young man before. Minako, who happened to be the one sitting beside the man, is thinking of a conversation-starter to this odd young man. _Think, Minako, Think!_

As the teenager took a glance, he was stunned to see that the girl beside her is eerily close to him. He felt that his personal privacy is being invaded. Jin leaned his head away from her, but she still gets any closer. Terror fills his body as he heard the girl saying:

"Ooh..I like your glasses."

His face is blushing furiously then he turned away trying to ignore the creepy girl. Jin shook his head in attempt to remove his blushing face, unfortunately his face became redder as the girl pat gently on his shoulder. He attempt to peek the girl behind him, what he found made him wished he hadn't ate here.

"Hey, smart-guy. You look cute. Can I have your NUMBER?" Minako asked with a mischievous grin to the bespectacled teenager. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, MINAKO?

Jin reluctantly exchanged their cell numbers before he quickly left the place, ignoring his order. He is still red as tomato as he leaves the place. Minako later checked up on the capped boy who she noticed he had his mouth wide open during that time. "Mina-tan...we are not in a bar. Let's eat our ramen instead." Junpei sweat-dropped as he dig in his newly cooked ramen while Minako ate hers and Jin's order. Today is...uhh...

_Progress Report: 1 down._

Minako felt somewhat closer to Junpei. Disturbingly closer to Junpei. "Whaaaat?"

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._  
><em>Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create<em>  
><em>Personas of the Magician Arcana...<em>

Magician Social Link Level 2! _Junpei, you're turn...ahehehe..._

**Time: **Morning **Date: **18th of April

"So we're having our training this day, huh? At least it's the last day of this week; we can sleep as much as we want tomorrow." Minako smirked as she fix her hair on their way to the school with her dorm mates. The rest couldn't agree more.

"The last one is a flop, if not for that girl...Hey, would she be a good addition to the team? She can defeat shadows easily, you know..." Saori suggested. Despite she was almost killed at that day, she voted that the girl would be a fine addition to their fighting force. Yuko didn't complained, nor Rio.

The girls experienced a lazy Saturday at the school, at least they are looking forward for their tartarus exploration as soon as dark hour strikes.

**Time: **Evening **Date:** 18th of April

The girls were waiting patiently at the third floor. The watch says 23:00, but their mentor have yet to arrive. It's not long before they heard a vehicle engine outside of the dorm. As they went downstairs to check, they are surprised to find that...

"Wh- What's going on? So..." Minako exclaimed as the masked man has a visitor along with him. It was the mechanical girl, now she looks like a brand-new robot. Osiris stole a glance to the girls. "I will properly introduce her inside."

At the base of operations, all except the girl is sitting at their chairs. "I am **Labrys**. Nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself to everyone. The once berserk warrior have shown its kind, peaceful side; the girls thought. "This is Minako Arisato, Rio Iwasaki, Saori Hasegawa and Yuko Nishiwaki. All of you will work as a team starting tonight. Of course, our new member will stay here for our convenience. I will take care most of what she needs, so you shouldn't worry that much to her."

As Osiris pulled out the weapon stash, the girls grabbed their gear and brandish their equipment while Labrys took her giant, symmetrical double-headed battle ax.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

The gang are already inside the tartarus with its lobby as its front base for the S.O.S.

"So...This is Tartarus?" Labrys asked as she contemplated the surroundings. Minako pat at Labrys' shoulder and said "Yeah, pretty cool right? But there are shadows that lies beyond those doors. Let's work as a team, Labrys-san!"

"Of course...Minako-san." Labrys have her tone changed to be a serious one, hinting her determination to destroy shadows.

Before the group stepped in, Osiris called them out last minute. "Hold on. I have already added a modification to Labrys' system. That serves as a radar so every floor you entered, it automatically scans the area; it reveals all the shadows, persona users, chests, access points and staircases. Use it well."

They have already ascended to the 6th floor of Thebel. Just like Osiris said, Labrys revealed the signatures of shadows and loots and the staircase. Exploration is easier with Labrys around, it seems.

{Your next strong presence of shadows is on the 10th floor of Thebel. At least defeat the guardians and we can call it a night, unless you want to extend the exploration up to the 14th floor.}

Labrys has no active persona; Or more correctly, half-active persona. Despite not fully awakened, it can enter the dark hour, can fight shadows and retains memories after the dark hour but cannot use its persona's abilities. She is persona-independent; she can defeat shadows with her colossal battle ax to crush her enemies to dust.

Labrys' first fight with the S.O.S. approaches as they fought a big shadow that guards a treasure chest.

{There are four enemies, all are Obsessed Cupids. Keep your guard up, they might charm you.}

_So we need to defeat them as fast as we can before they strike, huh?_

Before Minako have conceived a strategy, Labrys rushed forward with her giant ax and delivers its first swing to the shadow. It was effective, one hit is enough for Labrys' strength is strong enough despite lacking a persona. The rest rushed their way to destroy the shadows whilst dodging its holy arrows.

{Good. If you are confident to win, you may rush your enemies to quickly gain experience.}

After they defeated the shadow, Minako opened the treasure chest which she revealed '_YOU GOT 800 YEN!' _

They use the same strategy to their enemies without much problem up to the 10th floor.

{The enemy is in the center. Stay together and prepare for a big fight.}

From the horizon, they have encountered three Dancing Hand shadows.

{They are magic resistant but weak at strike attacks! Rio and Labrys will lead the attack while the rest will support or scratch them with your magic!}

"Okay! Rio and Yuko will take care of the first one; Labrys and Saori at the second, and I will deal with the last one!" Minako shouted as she readied her evoker, waiting its trigger to be pulled by its user.

PERSONA! BASH! Orpheus emerged from Minako as it pummels the shadow using its lyre.

"Hyaaargh!" "Take...This!" Rio and Labrys take down their assigned shadows. Now, all are knocked down and unable to fight back.

"Let's go for an All-out attack!"

"CHARGE!"

All rushed forward to deliver this devastating attack to the helpless shadows. CLANG! WHAM! As the animatic fog wears off, no shadow is seen alive.

{Good Job. You are free to use the remaining dark hour at your delight.}

The group continued their training until their stamina are exhausted before the 14th floor.

**Time: **Morning **Date:** 19th of April

"That...is...great! But I feel that I wanna sleep all day...I'm exhausted." Minako commented as she took a bite of bread at the lounge.

The rest, save for Labrys, agree to Minako with a lazily nod. "This phenomenon of 'sleepiness' seems to afflicted to my team mates... but I need to recharge...soon." Labrys tries her best to get on with the sleepy atmosphere in the dorm. Nobody seems to be in mood to do anything productive.

"Labrys-san, what would you do if Minako, Rio, Yuko and I would go to school?" Saori asked Labrys. The robot girl quietly left for her new room and then came down only to make an awkward atmosphere in the lounge.

"Osiris-san said that I will attend the same school with you for convenience as a late transfer student. So, I have to wear this uniform everyday to conceal my robotic parts. I will do my best to 'study' and 'make friends' at this new institution."

Awkward silence fills the air for several seconds before Minako and others congratulate the new student: Labrys.

"Oh, Labrys-san... We will help you show the ropes when we are on school. Don't worry, it will be fun!" Minako exclaimed with her eyes gleaming with excitement. Even today is Sunday...

RING! RING!

Minako's phone rang loudly. As she check on her phone, the capped dude was calling her.

"Yo, do you got time?" Junpei asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey! Why not? Let's eat somewhere!" Minako answered joyfully to the phone as she skipped her way to the door and changed her attire into her casual clothes. "Let's see what we got here...Angora sweater would be nice today..." Minako thought to herself as she rummaged her dresser. Despite feeling sleepy, she would still pursue it. _It's the off-day for the Magician social link! I won't miss!_

She rushed outside to go meet Junpei...but Minako's dorm mates seemed confused for the heavily exhausted girl wants to go...somewhere.

Minako met Junpei near his dorm when he is on his way to Minako's place. "Hey, Junpei!" Minako called out as she ran towards him. The capped guy was rather surprised to Minako's excitement. "Whoa- you're awfully happy today, Mina-tan! Let's take our minds off at - say at Pauwlonia Mall."

As they arrived at the Pauwlonia Mall...

"Let's hit the arcade, Mina-tan!"

"Stop calling me like that...Stupei!"

"Same to you...*shrugs*"

The two entered the arcade. Although it's quite early for arcade as there are few people around, they still would have fun. "Whoah...you're really an amazonian or something... you beat me in the Fighting Game!" Junpei sighed with his defeated face. "Wh-what?! Even the crane, Minako?" What game should I play to win?" Junpei couldn't accept being defeated by a girl. They left the arcade and they moved to the music store next door.

"Hey Minako, what is your music taste? I like pop music."

"Oh! I like pop music too!"

" So we're the same, huh? That's nice to hear!" Junpei replied with a big smile as he browses through the cds. _Minako, what should you give Junpei as a present?_ Minako thought to herself.

"Uhm Junpei? I like to give you this as a present." Minako shoved the present to Junpei's face. When Junpei opened the present...

"Minako...I-I- THANK YOU!" It was a box of chocolate chip cookies. "Mina...Let's eat it!"

The two sat on a bench near the fountain. Junpei gobbled quite loudly while Minako's smile widens each cookie he ate.

"Junpei, how does it tastes? I bake that for myself." Minako asked as Junpei licked his fingers.

"Wow, you bake all of this? You should have a bakery that sells your masterpieces!" Minako is glad to made Junpei smiled. "uhm... I'll see you around, I have...things to worry." Junpei said with a straight face before he quietly left the bench. Minako noticed that Junpei's face is boiling red.

_Progress Report: 2 down._

**Time: **Morning **Date: **20th of April

"Minako-san...Are you awake?" Labrys' voice is heard through the window. There was no response, so Labrys let herself in to check up on Minako.

Labrys went to the side of the bed only to see Minako's flushed face. "Are you alright?"

Minako would only groan. Labrys used her thermal scanner to Minako and she found out...

"Body Temperature: 39 degrees Celsius . Interpretation: Common Cold due to exhaustion."

Labrys left the room quietly.

It's too bad that Labrys can't have her first school day with Minako. Her cold is severe, it took three days of her school just to let her rest. _BORING...__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Velvet Room<strong>

Minako opened her eyes, her vision is hazy and her body feels weak. She realized seconds later that she is in the familiar Velvet Room, with Igor sitting at the opposite side and Theo is there to accompany him.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. We apologize for forcing you here, but we need to talk about something." Igor's tone shifted to a serious one. Minako fidgets nervously at her chair while worried what would this long-nosed man say.

_Why did he call me is it because of didn't visit them anymore? Is it..._

"We just noticed that you didn't visit us after that day...we're worried that **you forgot us**, that's all." As Igor suddenly swinged his tone into a worrisome one, Minako couldn't believe on what she heard. _So all of this nervousness, that's IT?_

"Theo, I almost had a heart attack!" Minako raised her voice as she felt disappointed.

"I-It's not me who said that!" Poor Theo...

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>Evening **Date: **22nd of April

Minako is sitting by herself at the sofa lounge as the girls have arrived from the school. Minako is in her Pajamas relaxing herself while watching the Television. To their surprise, Minako's condition seems to be normal.

"Hi guys, I'm going back to school tomorrow. I missed many things there." Minako answered as she browses the channel.

"Minako, is it alright for you to go back? You seem healthy for me." Yuko remarked Minako's cozy demeanor.

"Scanning: 37 degrees Celsius. She is cured for her cold, therefore she is healthy." Labrys noted.

"Minako, is it really true? You'll go practice with me at friday, right?" Rio was excited to be with Minako once again.

"Oh, and the first library committee meeting is tomorrow, so you'll come right?" Saori smiled as Minako's back in shape to school.

However, they remembered that Osiris will meet as soon as Minako's cold is cured. Maybe he will come back tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>After school **Date: **23rd of April

As Minako stepped in to the school library, the group meeting is about to dismantle at a long study table. She arrived too late. Saori stand up and call Minako in a quiet tone.

"I would like all of you to meet our new member, Minako Arisato."

Minako joined the group meeting but it was too late. Most are packing their things while the others are about to leave.

"I'm sorry, Saori. I should have come sooner." Minako apologizes as she observe the committee members leaving. Saori didn't want her friend to feel down. "It's okay, they're just like that. They are busy; after all, the library is about to close." Saori cheered up the depressed Minako.

"Okay, I'll do my best, Saori."

_Thou art I…I art Thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the Hermit Arcana._

Minako has established the Saori Hasegawa social link of the Hermit Arcana! _ Yes!_

_"_We meet every Tuesdays and Thursdays, Minako-san. Of course, there will be no meetings a week before the Midterms."

"Got it! Let's go home together!"

As Minako and Saori left the school gates, someone with a familiar voice is calling them. "Minako!"

As the girls glanced, they found out that the student council secretary is the one calling them as he came out from his foreign car. "I have a favor to ask you."

_What could it be?_ Minako pondered as she walked towards the secretary. Hisoka was smiling weakly. " There are vacant positions in the student council. No one is currently occupying on that particular position so I'm in charge on recruiting new members. Although this is another matter Mitsuru should do, I have to take this responsibility; so what is your opinion?" Hisoka offers her a place in the student council.

Without thinking, Minako agreed by nodding vigorously in which made Hisoka smiled sincerely. "An assistant needs its own assistant... so you know the position that you're getting, right? Tomorrow, talk to Ms. Toriumi and then join us at our meeting after school." Hisoka informed her as he get on his foreign car and cruise off.

..._Crap! I need to visit the bookstore, they are opening today!_

Later at the Iwatodai strip mall, Minako is standing in front of the Bookworms used books bookstore. She entered it without hesitation.

Clang! Clang!

The door chimes clanged as Minako went inside. It was quite spacious, numerous shelves are lined with hundreds of books stacked accordingly. The smell of paper made her to reminisce with memories. The atmosphere is quiet as the customers shops for the books while some privately reads opened books. Minako wants to see the owner of the bookstore. An old couple is standing behind the counter. The old man is the first to greet the crimson-eyed girl.

"...Welcome. What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel...!"

...

"...Sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here." The old woman apologized for her husband's error. Minako seems fascinated at their reaction.

"Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right? That means you've probably seen the persimmon tree there..." The old man recalls a persimmon tree planted at the school. Minako already knew about this.

"Of course...it is planted at a courtyard, beside the walkaway, no?" Minako answered assertively, it made the couple impressed.

"I knew you're a kind young woman...Oh, let me introduce myself. This is my wife Mitsuko and I'm Bunkichi." The old man introduced.

"I'm Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you, Mitsuko and Bunkichi-san!"

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a_  
><em>Personas of the Hierophant Arcana...<em>

Minako have established the Old Couple Social Link of the Hierophant Arcana!

"We're open everyday except Mondays, come visit us if you're bored."

As the skies gets darker, Minako bid goodbye to the old couple before leaving.

**Time: **Evening **Date: **23rd of April

"Hisoka asked you out Minako? You're lucky!" Rio teased Minako while having their dinner. It seems Rio misinterpreted on Minako's admission to the student council. Minako shrugged off Rio's joke in response.

"No. He just need a helping hand that's all. Wait, is Hisoka a rich guy?" Minako suddenly remembered as he observed Hisoka's social status.

Yuko glanced at Minako to explain. "Yes. He and Misturu are childhood friends since elementary. They are both aristocrats and their families are old money. The Oshiro clan's standing is lesser than in comparison to the Kirijo but at least they are honorable and humble family - " Suddenly, Rio cut in the conversation. "Don't you think they make a good couple? *giggle* Just...they're very close to each other!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's me, I'll let myself in." The masked man paid a visit quite early. "I heard that our field leader has now recovered from her sickness. I'll be at the third floor, there are handful of matters to discuss."

Later, everyone is now at the third floor with each one sitting on their chairs.

"May I have your undivided attention. We will encounter our next arcana shadow at the 9th of May. We will schedule two training days: at the 25th and at the 2nd of May. Are there any questions regarding this matter?"

Yuko raised her hand immediately. "Why do we have only two training days?"

The masked man took a pause before answering." Isn't it better if we practice on Saturdays? Besides, you might not even need to train because I believe we are nearly at full strength. I am quite confident that you can defeat the next shadow. Any more concerns?"

Saori raised her hand the moment Osiris took a glance at her. "Can we have better equipment?"

"In that matter, I will deliver your new gear at the 25th. Alternatively, the police station at the Pauwlonia Mall offers such equipment to you persona-users. Don't worry, the police officer in charge knows you."

_That's...cool? The police knows these stuff huh?_

The masked man stood up from his chair. "Any questions? If none, I will take my leave then; I'll see you all on the 25th." And then, Osiris descended through the stairs as he leaves the dorm. The night is deafening silent as the members had gone to their respective rooms to sleep.

**Time: **Morning **Date: **24th of April

"Good morning guys!" As the group walked through the gates of Gekkoukan, Minako greeted Yukari and Junpei who happen to be chatting at one corner.

"Hi, Minako!" "S'up, Minako?"

As Minako is on her way to her classroom, her smiles and giggles are fixated at her face. She might be excited to be the member of the student council, so she eagerly waited for the time to hit 17:00.

**Time: **After School **Date: **24th of April

"Is Toriumi-sensei here?" Minako asked as she entered the faculty room. Toriumi happened to be just beside the door.

"Minako-chan, if I heard right, you will be joining the student council. Just sign here and proceed to the SC room." Toriumi explained as she opened her file-case and gave the registration form to Minako. As Minako signed the form, she dashed her way to the said room.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." As Minako opened the door, the members are already sitting at their chairs, but they seemed to be idle. Hisoka is standing near the door while the red-head young woman is standing at a podium. Hisoka approached to the red-head and whispered at her ears, then they both took a glimpse at the new member.

"Everyone, we have a new family member in this afternoon of the 24th. Please, give her a warm welcome." Hisoka announced as Minako motioned to stand at the middle. "I'm Minako Arisato. I'll do my very best to accomplish my duties. Nice to meet you!" The auburn hair girl gave the most confident introduction ever, most are impressed of her determination. Minako tilted her head and smiled sweetly for the finishing touch.

"I believe Minako knew me already, maybe it's the council's turn to introduce themselves." Hisoka stated as he hinted his fellow members to introduce.

"I am **Mitsuru Kirijo**. President of the Student Council." The red head introduced herself as Minako looked back to her. Afterwards, two more members from the board stood up. The bespectacled young woman with long brown hair is the first to introduce.

"I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer for the Student Council. I'm a sophomore, and um... I'm still learning the ropes,so... please be patient with me, Minako-san."

However, the second member has nervousness gotten into him but badly hides it nonetheless. He has grayish black hair combed to the side, black eyes and has a stict, quite serious face. But this time, his face is already wrecking apart.

"I'm...Hidetoshi Odagiri. I...uhhh...supervise...the Disciplinary Committee." Afterwards he looked sideways to avoid eye contact especially their president. The president doesn't seems to be a merciful person.

Minako noticed Hidetoshi's unnerving condition. She might need a little push here as the cheeks of this young man is turning red.

"Uhm... Hidetoshi-kun? Are you... like hitting on me?"

...

...

...

Hidetoshi's face gradually blushes furiously. The student council couldn't believe it. Hidetoshi, the harsh man of the council, has a crush on Minako?

(": AAAAAYYYIPPPPPIIIIIEEEEEE... :")

This meeting became some sort of entertainment. Hidetoshi quickly denied the allegations.

"N-No! That's not it! I...uh...just..." Hidetoshi scratched his head as he explains, unfortunately...

"Odagiri, do you plan on hitting on our new member? If so..." Mitsuru gave a threatening glare on the blushing student.

"What?! Ki-Kirijo-sama...that's not true..." After he slammed his fists at the desk, Hidetoshi pouted after he took his seat. He let out a defeated sigh, then crossed his arms looking sideways. He is still glowing red, obviously. Hisoka was amused of the sudden turn of events. "Well, that was unexpected of you, Hidetoshi-kun. I'll leave this case to...Mitsuru." His words poked on Hidetoshi's red face. Of course, Hidetoshi didn't want to be under this merciless woman, he might be ejected!

"Let's forget about this. *sigh* Anyway, our new member will help anyway she can. Just call her aid if you need help. I don't think there are topics needs to be discussed. Shall we dismissed the meeting, Mitsuru?" The red-head nodded to agree.

Few members personally introduced themselves after the meeting while the rest takes their leave. Only Minako and Hidetoshi is left inside. Hidetoshi approached Minako shyly trying to give the most straight face.

"Uhm... I didn't hit on you earlier. Actually, it's your fault! *cringe* But I want...to know you better." After he explained shyly, he walked away quickly.

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a_  
><em> Personas of the Emperor Arcana...<em>

Minako have established the Student Council Social Link of the Emperor Arcana!

_That escalated quickly...Progress Report: 3 down!_

What is this girl thinking?!

**Time**: Evening **Date**: 24th of May

"Hi Minako-san... how did it go?" Rio greeted her as she swept the floor around the lounge. Her dorm mates are curious to see what happened to the new student council girl. Saori is preparing something at the kitchen while Yuko does the dishes. Labrys is probably at her room, as she is nowhere to be found.

Minako scratched her head and gave an embarrassed smile as she explain. "You see, I'm fine. Really Fine...ahehehe."

Everyone widen their eyes. The surprise is not new to Minako; she would only go to her room and deposited her things. After Minako ascended from the stairs...

"I knew it...something's off. What do you think Saori-san?" Rio asked as she gathered the dust at the dustpan. Saori is thinking hardly as she chops some onions and herbs. "Probably...that Minako's too close to boys, nowadays?" Yuko agreed with her.

"Well, she is very charming. But if it escalates to a higher degree, in such that she has many boy 'friends', that might be a big problem."

After the three heard someone is coming down from the stairs, all act like nothing's happen. A new problem is already brewing, it seems.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

Minako felt a presence at her room. That could only mean...

"Hi, how are you?" Neku is sitting at the end table. Minako is happy to see him as they don't see each other that often.

"Two weeks before the full moon starting tomorrow, you already knew that." The cat mysteriously prophesied as Minako fixed her eyes to his. "Right."

After a long pause, Neku stand up with its paws. "I observe that you truly accept your status as a young woman. Since THAT day...you quickly learn the ways."

He's right. Her thinking has become more active, cheerful and bubbly; unlike her old self that is very stoic and concise. It made her to feel, alienated in some aspect.

Neku jumped to the bed then rests upon Minako's abdomen. He stared with its signature grin, but Minako's used to this face. In fact, it made her happy.

"I kept forgetting that...although I let you know my name, we are not 'friends' yet. I ask your permission if it is alright to you."

Minako cheerfully nodded.

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a_  
><em>Personas of the Death Arcana...<em>

Minako have established the Mysterious Cat Social Link of the Death Arcana!

"Your face when spacing off meant that you have established a social link...Did I reveal too much? *laughs* See you soon..."

Neku turned into a black mist as he bid goodbye...

Yeah...She had a social link with a cat...awesome...

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 25th of April

As the group took a stop at the front of the school gates. Rio put her hands on her waist and inhaled deeply in excitement.

"What a beautiful Saturday! We are young~" Rio frolicking cheerfully as the group quietly laughs on her mood.

"Rio-san is in the state of emotional excitement...I comprehend when people are happy with no noticeable reasons." Labrys remarked.

_Ugh...another boring day... better do some s-link at the bookstore, huh?_

**Time:** Lunchtime **Date:** 25th of April

"A half day more...I can't wait!"

**Time:** After school **Date:** 25th of April

"7 hours more...I can't wait! Better go to the bookstore."

Minako went to visit the bookstore after dismissal. She was greeted by the senile Bunkichi the moment she opened the doors.

"Oh, you came back!...What was you're name again?"

"I-"

"I'm just joking. I know who you are. I'm not that old. My wife and I were just talking about you, Minako-chan."

Minako felt very happy. Bunkichi was grabbing something from his pocket "Minato-chan, do you like Melon Breads. Someone gave them to me, but I have more than enough. Go ahead, take one. And...you may take one for your friend, too."

"Thank you Bunkichi-san!" Minako replied gladly as she received two melon breads."...Where did he run off to, dear? He should be here helping customers... I'm sorry, Minako-chan." Bunkichi muttered something to his wife and then to Minako as he is worried about something.

"Is that about you're...deceased son?" The moment these words are released from Minako's lips, it made the couple terribly distressed.

"Y-yes...although we wonder how you knew about that..." Mitsuko is about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry about your son..." Night fell as the couple share their painful past to Minako.

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._  
><em>Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create<em>  
><em> Personas of the Hierophant Arcana...<em>

Hierophant Social Link Level 2!

"H-hey, hey, why the gloomy faces? It's dark outside. I don't need it to be dark in here too. ...Please come again. We'll be waiting for you, Minako-chan."

Minako quietly left the bookstore after saying goodbye to the couple.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** April 25th

It was 23:50 and everyone is gathered at the school gates. Minako and Rio are already excited for the Tartarus exploration while the rest are eagerly waiting for the dark hour to come. After some small chattering, it only took seconds away before the clock strikes midnight.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

As the dark hour settled, so does the tower of demise that forms. Everyone entered the gates of tartarus. As they gathered at the center, Osiris gave a briefing for the exploration. "Our objective today is to reach the 14th floor and defeat the guardians. Only then we can end our training."

After equipping their gear, the team line up at the teleportation pad and advance to the 11th floor.

{Loud and clear?}

"Yes, we can hear you fine." Labrys answered affirmatively.

{You may skip the shadows that roam these floor until you reach the 14th floor. That is all.}

The S.O.S. team advance through the hallways until they've encountered a big shadow.

{Four enemies. They appeared distressed.} All are Heat Balances. Strong in Fire and Ice, weak in Wind and Electricity.

"Rio and Yuko, do not use your magic! Saori, strike them with your magic! Labrys...you know what, right?" Minako ordered them as they charged to the shadow. Minako summoned her persona with Omoikane as her persona. PERSONA! ZIO!

A jolt of lightning cleaved at one of the shadow, knocking it down. CIRCE! GARU! A gust of wind is concentrated at another one, losing its balance.

"Hyaargh! Hah! RAAH!" The three girls effectively crushed the idle shadows. The battle ended quickly.

**LEVEL UP!**

Each gained a level, also their stats have increased as well.

12th floor.

{2 Trance Twins. Weak at fire.}

ORPHEUS! AGI! AGI!

The shadows are knocked down one by one. Without mercy, they commenced an All-out attack.

Another battle has finished quickly. Some shadows are already fearful of their presence, the S.O.S.

13th floor.

{The strong presence is at the next floor. Stay cautious.}

"Hey, it's cash!" Minako opened the case that reveals to be filled with money.

YOU RECEIVED 2000 YEN!

"Guys, don't you think we're inside of some kind of a video game?" Labrys raised a question to the group.

...

...

...

Everyone wears a poker-face. Why bother, anyway?

{A shadow!}

As they entered the battle, they have encountered two shadows in the form of a hand.

{2 Magic Hand. Weak at fire.}

_Another weak at fire? This is too easy._

ORPHEUS! AGI!

HIPPOLYTA! AGI!

The hands were incinerated into dust. Are these shadows worthy to be challenged?

14th floor

_Here we go..._

{2 Rampage Drive. Weak at Electricity.}

"Me and Saori will attack, the rest will act as a barrier. Don't let your guard down!" Minako commanded as she place her evoker at her temple.

TAM LIN! ZIO!

CIRCE! ZIO!

Both shadows are electrocuted, unable to move.

"Let us commence an all out attack..." Labrys tightens her grip to her battle ax as she prepares to do the everyone's favorite move.

"LET"S GO!" WHAM! SMACK! WHACK!

After the ordeal, the shadows turned into dark mist.

**LEVEL UP!**

Everyone gained experience and felt significantly stronger.

Summary: Minako- Lvl. 99 Personas: Orpheus, Jack Frost, Unicorn, Tam Lin, Omoikane, Chimera

Rio- Lvl. 6 Persona: Hippolyta | Skills: Single shot, Agi, Tarukaja

Saori- Lvl. 7 Persona: Circe | Skills: Garu, Zio, Dia

Yuko - Lvl. 6 Persona: Hervor | Skills: Cleave, Bufu, Dia

Labrys - Lvl. 6 Persona: ?

15th floor

"What...the...Heck?"

"Bummer..."

"Too bad..."

"We can't stop here!"

"..."

{That's a barrier, we can't go further. Let's call it a day.}

The group returned home quite disappointed...

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Morning **Date:** 26th of April

Shinjiro had just released from the hospital from his injuries at 09:00. He gave a sour look at the hospital as he is about to take his leave. Going to his usual hangout means a long walk from here; It's not the distance that bothers him, the time and the number of passer-bys irritates him. _That's just great..._

As he pass along the street, he heard someone calling his name. "Shinjiro-senpai..." A faint voice is heard behind his ears. He would walk faster, ignoring the call. But each step he made, the voice grew louder and weary. "Shinjiro-senpai!...Shinjiro-senpai!...*huff-puff*Shinji...ro!" He finally gave up walking.

The moment he turned his head to the voice, he was shocked to see a young woman in sweater. _What the..._

"SHINJIRO-SENPAI!" It was Minako who calls for him. In a busy morning at the plaza of Tatsumi Port Island Station, a handful of people noticed the two.

Shinjiro tried to scowl at the Auburn girl. "hhhhnnrgh... . ?"

"I know you. You are the one and only Shinjiro Aragaki."

"Quiet, you idiot! You must go home. Now."

"I think you should be the one to go home."

At the moment, Shinjiro felt like he was kicked behind by a girl.

"You little.. you shouldn't talk to stangers- how did you know me?"

"I...just know you. You're Akihiko-san's friend, right?"

"*cringes* You are one piece of work...Just leave me alone and go somewhere. Understand?"

"I...won't leave you alone! Something's made you to sulk at that place everyday! You need help. Understand?"

"...!"

"We'll meet at the Wakatsu at 18:00 sharp. No exceptions *intensely glare*."

"...*defeated sigh*...All right... and then we'll not see each other again after that..."

As the teenager went to the outskirts of the station, Minako eyeballed the area before leaving the station.

"...Minako's into something..."

It is revealed that Rio, Saori, Yuko and Labrys were hiding at one of the bushes at the train station that overlooks the meeting place of Minako and Shinjiro.

Rio, with her binoculars on her eyes, tracked Minako until she disappeared at one corner. "We lost her..."

Labrys, who was dragged into this scenario, questions their motives. "I see no purpose on spying at her. We are going to be late, in fact." Rio glanced at Labrys and balled her left fist while explaining. "Minako...is our dear friend. But if her intent is to find a boyfriend, it might ruin her life. We must do something about it..." "Even we keep on spying on her every move?" Yuko asked nonchalantly, but Rio is not amused. "What? if it's the only way, we have to monitor her to see if my hypothesis is correct. Dear sisters, this is for the good of our dorm mate. We cannot let a man hurt her feelings!" Rio felt that she delivers a grand speech to her comrades which inspires Saori and Labrys but Yuko reluctantly agree to this plan. Suddenly they saw a figure behind.

"Have you been here of all time, ladies?" The station attendant asked with a mixed face. "I hope you're not spying someone..."

"N-No! We're not! You see...ahahahaha...*sigh* Let's go." Rio and the company immediately left their hiding spot. Their clothes and their hair are already sprinkled with leaves. "Ack...darn leaves..." "It's itchy..."

"Rio...Let's forget this spy thing. We're just make ourselves creepier..." Saori said with her worry face.

"It's not like she's getting Kenji..." Yuko crossed her arms in concern.

"I comprehend how social relationships complicate life." Labrys is still confused...

"The sun shines brightly, like Minako's smile to this world; one day it will not, for her heart is already broken into pieces. We will keep the sun shining forevermore if we help Minako with her plan!" Rio pumped her fists to the skies while the rest, sweat dropped in response. _Rio~_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Noticed this is just part one? Yeah, I'm really busy because of schoolwork (12 hours in school. Weekdays.) But my passion on writing this fic is still up high. So expect every weekends to release my next chapters. uhhh...

Oh yeah...that reminds me. I'll make things here more interesting by adding a profile for my OCs and maybe add a link that will show the design of my OCs (please don't laugh at my drawings -_- ) and what else?

This is my first drawing; Labrys in Gekkoukan uniform (Pretty please don't laugh at it. I'm not that good at drawing...)  
>Link: artLabrys-in-Gekkoukan-High-uniform-498810701

Okayyy...Nobody answered the last question so here it is: SAORI HASEGAWA (I think it's on this chapter, right?)

**QUESTION: **What were the 'Progress report' that Minako was planning in her mind? (C'mon. This is too easy.)

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA SERIES.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Priestess (Part Two)

**Message to the readers:** Hi! This is the part two of the second chapter of my fanfic. I'm having quite a number of followers, favorites and a bunch of inspiring reviews! I'll release this early since I got two days off devoting to this chapter. So, here you go.

* * *

><p>2 <strong>THE PRIESTESS <strong>2

Part Two

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 26th of April

At the empty Wakatsu restaurant, Minako sits patiently at an empty table for two at the end corner of the store. To kill boredom; she would check her smartphone, stare at the listless ceiling fan or gazing off at the doorway. Moments later, the teenager in beanie hat finally arrived from the doorway. The face of the auburn girl wears the a genuine smile as the teenager approaches her. "You've came, senpai!" Minako called cheerfully.

The teenager keeps up his tough-guy demeanor as he took a seat opposite of Minako. "_Let's get this over with..."_ he mumbled to himself.

"It's so nice to see you, senpai!" Minako waved her hand near Shinjiro's stern face, which he tried to ignore it. He cringed at this stranger's carefree attitude.

"I-I didn't catch your name..."

"It's Minako Arisato. Just call me Minako ~ or Mina if you want a cuter nickname :") " She teased the not-amused teenager.

"Minako, huh? What do you want from me? How - How did you know me anyway?" Shinjiro asked with a barrage of questions in his head. _What does this girl want?_

Minako looks down and fidgets for a second before answering. "Uhm...why, I wonder?" Shinjiro nearly facepalmed at her response. _This girl...! Arrgh..._

She became enlightened for a second and quickly replied, as if her common sense came back to her. "Oh... I just want to meet you. Let's say..." Minako took a pause then stare directly at Shinjiro's weary eyes, her eyes glimmering. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" She almost screamed at the top of her lungs; Shinjiro, on the other hand, almost have his eardrums pierced by her exclaim.

"I feel like I'm having a heart attack..." Minako laughed at Shinjiro's surprised face. For a moment she can see Shinji's smile, even if he is trying to hide. But he immediately returned to his tough-guy personality. "Hmph, don't start any fan clubs or something. I don't tolerate those bullcrap."

After a period of silence, Minako's expression turned dark. "I heard, that you are once a part of a group and then...you left because of that accident."

"..." Shinjiro looked sideways, avoiding eye contact or see her face. A period of flashbacks raced through his mind. Many are his bitter memories.

"Until now, you can't get over with, aren't you? Senpai, you're good and strong. Don't let this get to you..." Minako pressed him harder as he cracks up.

"..." His head is now depressed rock-bottom. He couldn't bear the guilt that he have been carrying on his shoulders, he felt like he is going to collapse at any moment.

"Please, it's not too late. You're self-guilt destroys you from the inside. Senpai, please..."

"I'm outta here. Now, go home." Shinjiro quickly left the table and head to the doorway. Minako thought of catching up, but it would be meaningless.

_Senpai... Progress Report...3 and a half? *sigh*_

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 27th of April

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Urrrgh...how much did I sleep?" Minako rubbed her eyes as she turned off her alarm clock. When her vision gets less hazy, the clock reads: '05:00' ._ I slack off like a sloth lately...Nothing's happened that much during Sundays..._

"*yawn* Better do something..." Minako felt her body is getting rusty. She tried some stretch-ups, waist-rotations and a couple of jumping jacks before descending down into the lounge.

The lounge is quite...untidy. Dishes have piled up at the sink, there were disorganized chairs and the floor needs sweeping. With her energy, she did the morning chores.

Time: Lunchtime Date: 27th of April

As Minako loiters along corridors of 2F, she bumped into Rio. "Hey, Minako! You're going to the practice, right?"

"Th-that's right! I'll see you later, Rio."

"Laters, Minako." Rio left with a genuine smile

Time: After School Date: 27th of April

"Everyone, line up! We have to do another round of basics before we do the actual training. Ready?"

A member with buns complained. "Hey, we're already tired...give us a break."

But Rio just called a water break not more than ten minutes ago..."We've had our break, are you that tired easily?"

Another member that has glasses stepped in. "Why are you so harsh with us? If you're just like that, We shouldn't vote you in the first place..."

The bash made Rio clutched her fists, trying to hold her anger by biting her lips. She inhaled deeply and kept her mood in bay. "C'mon, our team may be weak, but if we put our hearts in our practice; we may be the best team in our school, if not in all of Japan! Just, let's get serious on this!" A heavy atmosphere is cast down to the field. Silence dominates between the club members. Most of the members didn't believe in her; after all, they just want to play tennis. "Ughh... If we just knew that you're a narrow minded bitch, then we're leaving..." The keener member announced as they walked away from the field, one by one. Only Rio and Minako is left in the quiet, windy field.

Rio approaches Minako with a sullen face as Minako gazes blankly at Rio. Rio gently pat at Minako's shoulders, it seems Rio's eyes are already teary. "I'm really sorry, they might be right; I'm too serious about this. After all, It's my passion to be a tennis player." Her words are gloomy, her eyes looks through the crimson orbs of Minako's, she tried her best not to break a tear. The setting sun makes Rio more emotional, but Minako gave reassuring smile to Rio, which comforted her.

"...Spot me while I do sit-ups?"

From Minako's words, Rio is back to her normal self. They practice together until the night fell at the quiet field. It is windy and cold, something that made them to pack up and go home together.

"...Thank you...Minako." Rio whispered to her breath that Minako barely hears, but she knows that Rio is glad to be her old self. Minako felt that Rio has her weak side too, and she felt her bond with her becomes more closer.

Chariot Social Link Level 3!

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 27th of April

"Man, that was quite embarrassing, let's keep it quiet at both of us, right Minako?" Rio and Minako are the ones left having their dinner at 21:00. After they've both finished their meals, they set aside the leftovers and placed the dishes in the sink. They go upstairs together but before they entered their rooms, Rio said something to Minako. "Minako...you can just quit the club anytime. I'm the one who forced you and then...it happens. It's for the best." After her melancholic words, she entered her room and quietly closed the door. The same goes for Minako.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 28th of April

"*yawn* I don't know why I feel sleepy this morning...I slept early, but I woke up late...what's wrong with me?" Minako expressed bitterly as she walk along with her dorm mates to the school. Most of the time they heard nothing but Minako's yawning, of course it mades them to be feel sleepy too.

**Time:** After School **Date:** 28th of April

"ZZzzzzzz..." Minako was fast asleep on her chair as the class dismissed. Saori, Yukari and Junpei circled around the sleeping girl. Yukari poked on Minako's cheeks to wake her up.

"Minako-san...It's time to go."

"zzzzz...Wh-what-happen?" As Minako asked, her friends share a laugh as they spot Minako's drool at the side of her face. "Hey...You slept the whole day. We didn't bother you to wake up because you sleep like a-OOF!" While Junpei cracked a joke, Yukari is seen stomping on Junpei's poor foot. "What he means that since the first class, you slept all the way. The teacher didn't bother you because they know you'll ace the quizzes without listening at their lectures."

Minako slammed her fists at her desk in surprise. "WHHAAT?! That means I didn't eat, right? *grumble* Now I'm starving.

"Yukari-san and Junpei-san's right...Oh, There's a committee meeting later, want to come?"

"Gladly, after I eat something. I'm starving..."

After Minako had her lunch and snacks at the cafeteria, she and Saori head to the Library.

Moments later at the Library, it seems it's a busy day for Saori and Minako. The library seems to have much more visitors than usual. "Here you go!" "It will be due next week!" The girls are working hard for this busy afternoon. "Minako-san, Ms. Ounishi has some new books that needs to be registered. I'll get them and you'll be in charge at the counter." "Hai!"

As Saori is on her way, she clumsily bumped into a female student. "Eek...Oh, I'm sorry." Saori quickly apologized to the flustered student. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. Um, Saori-san, um...W-well, can I borrow your Physics notes? The teacher erases the blackboard too fast for me to copy them down..."

Saori answered kindly."Oh, of course. I've been taking a lot of notes for physics, too...I'm not too good in that class myself, so I need to pay attention." Her words made the student cheer up a bit.

After Saori grabbed her notes and gave it to her classmate, she resumed to her duties. "I've always forgot her name, but I'm happy that someone relies on me." She said in a low voice to Minako while preparing the new books. The books seems to be mostly foreign translated into japanese and some are newer editions of textbooks. A stack of them needs to be registered to the system, it would be a tough job, it seems. As Minako puts the bar codes on each of them, she pondered deeply about Saori's situation. "Saori, you're helpful and kind - that's fine. But do you think that they're just taking advantage of you?" the mature girl seems like she didn't listen, but answered nonchalantly. "I don't really know, I'm still not used to this school. We are both transfer students, but you seem to be accustomed to this place really quickly. I-I'm still learning the ropes, Minako-san." Minako felt Saori's current situation and gained understanding.

Hermit Social Link level 2!

After their shift has ended, they walked home together.

**Time: **Evening **Date: **28th of April

"Rio, you're rice stinks!" Yuko angrily remarked at the soggy rice that she's struggling to eat. Saori and Minako agree with her but Labrys didn't seem to mind. Rio seems awfully flustered from her terrible cooking skills. "Man...my passion's on tennis, not cooking. Hey, what about my shrimp tempura?" Rio wants to hear the feedback. As each tried Rio's tempura...

"It needs a little...more cooking time." Saori commented as she wears a bad poker face while chewing. "Saori, you know that's merely an understatement; her tempura's under-cooked!" Yuko banged her palm on the dining table, it seems she already lost her appetite. "Ack! Uhm.. let's eat outside instead." Rio suggested to eat at the strip mall instead. Everyone agreed not to let Rio cook again...Poor Rio...

Another night ended peacefully, it seems.

**Time: **Morning **Date:** 29th of April

"WHAT? That's a kill-joy, Minako." Rio exclaimed in disbelief as Minako decided to attend the Student Council meeting later. "Alright, but if I see you goofing around, I'll drag you to the field!" Minako laughs off at Rio's glare. _I'll just wait until the day ends..._

**Time: **After School **Date: **29th of April

"That is all for today, meeting dismissed." Hidetoshi announced as each attending member stand up and preparing to leave, save fore Minako. Hidetoshi approached Minako and asked something in a soft voice. "Uhm...I'd like to hear your opinion about our last topic; about that the school uniform is to be abolished."

"That's not right." She answered blankly. It satisfied him, in a way. "It's ridiculous, right? We have rules to keep society intact. Without them, it will collapse. They've mistaken selfishness for freedom..." Hidetoshi crossed his arms while giving a small lecture to Minako. Unfortunately, she wasn't responding to his speech. "Minako-kun, I- I'm just...overreacted. These people should think before the blurt out something like that. It's not you, of course."

Minako gained Hidetohi's trust and develops their bond.

Emperor Social Link level 2!

"It's getting dark, I'll finish up here. Take care as you go home, Minako." They both exchanged goodbye as Minako left the room.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 29th of April

The atmosphere feels lazy at the lounge. Minako and Rio watched the "Who's Who" television program while slacking off at the sofa; while Saori reads a young adult fiction book at a single couch and there's Yuko teaching Labrys the basic cleaning at the kitchen area. As the air gets sleepy, each except Minako went to their respective rooms. She sneaked out of the dorm and went to the Paulownia Mall alone. As soon as she gets there, she discovered an alley with a door that shines with blue light. She knew it is one of the portal to the Velvet Room. She entered with the Velvet Key.

At the Velvet Room...

"Welcome, dear guest. I am about to call you regarding my QUESTS."

Theo explained the mechanics of his Quests. Once each are fulfilled, Minako will be rewarded nicely given that it meets before the deadline.

"I WANT REQUEST 73!" Minako shouted nearly at Theo's pale face. "_*sigh* _Young master, I did not require such act to accept a quest, but here you go."

A contract-like document appeared before Minako's amazed eyes. It says 'REQUEST 73: Bring me a tennis ball'

_I know where to get that..._

"Oh yeah, I'll also take that request, the one with a muscle drink." Another document appeared before her. 'REQUEST 3: I'd like to sip a muscle drink'

Afterwards, she popped out a muscle drink from her inventory and showed it to Theo. "My, is this a muscle drink? It seems to be a concoction that gives the user muscle strength once consumed." He seems to be fascinated, but he didn't drink nonetheless. "I'd like to have it some other time, here is you reward."

Obtained Quarterstaff

"Thank you, Theo. I'll visit you again soon."

"Very well then, I'll be looking forward to your next visit."

Minako leaves for the door and got back at the Paulownia Mall. She hit for the crane game first before going home. _This is too easy..._

_[You got a Jack Frost Doll!]_

The crane game announced after she expertly grabbed the doll and released it to the chute. _Baybeh!_

She got back at the dorm, luckily no one seems to notice her disappearance. Not even Labrys.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 30th of April

Minako's eyes are sleepy as usual compared to her comrades with no obvious signs of drowsiness. To the station...to the monorail...to the station...to the gates...to the shoes locker...and then to the classroom. Minako's dead bored the whole day.

**Time: **After School **Date: **30th of April

Minako planned to develop her social link for the Hierophant, so she went straight to the bookstore at the strip mall.

As she entered the bookstore, she noticed the anxious Bunkichi rummaging through the counter. "...I'd swear I left around here..." Minako approached the old man to help him. "Are you looking for something, Bunkichi-san?" Her presence had filled his face with gladness and mixed with surprise. "...Are you a psychic, Minako-chan? Y-Yes, I'm looking for my glass- no, I'm looking for my wallet. I can't seem to find-" Before he finished his sentence, a mysterious foreigner entered the bookstore with a leather wallet in his hand.

"'Konnichiwa! I found zis on ze ground outside! Eez it yours?" He handed the wallet to the old man. "Wow! This is it! I've been looking for this wallet everywhere!Well, it's not a golden wallet, but I'm still happy to have it back!" Bunkichi smiled like a grade-schooler being given a toy. The blond, blue-eyed foreigner stole a glance at the auburn, crimson-eyed girl. "Sumimasen, excuse me...Aren't you ze transfer student everyone eez talking about? I go to ze same school- Gekkoukan! I came 'ere from France to study abroad. My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux. But, zey call me"Bebe"!" So Andre- 'Bebe' was this foreigner, he seems nice. "I'm Minako Arisato. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself accompanied with a cute wink which slightly blushes Bebe's pale face. "Uhh...Hajime mashite, it eez nice to meet you too! I work in ze Home Economics Room every day. If you get bored, come say 'ello! I 'ope to see you zere. Sayonara, goodbye!" Bebe left the store but he took a pause at the doorway and peeked at Minako. "...you're cute...ahaha..." And then darts away from the bookstore. Minako realized he liked her, for some reasons.

_Progress Report: 5... I mean 4 and a half...even if it's unexpected..._

"Somehow, he reminds me of my son..." As Bunkichi side-commented, he pulls a car key from his wallet, the sight of the key made her wife furrowed her brows. "Please, don't tell me- do you want to end me up all alone?!" Mitsuko raised her voice to her husband. He realized his insensitivity and hid the key. "I'm sorry, my son died in a car accident...he was hit...by a dump truck driver who was drunk..." Bunkichi's lips tremble as he shared the painful truth to Minako. Minako understands more about the old couple's struggle.

Hierophant Social Link level 3!

"That reminds me, because you've helped me find my wallet, consider this your allowance, Minako-chan." The old man hand her a medicine before she took off.

**Time: **Evening** Date: **30th of April

"That mission...is easy." Labrys quipped as she turned off the rice cooker. Everyone clapped their hands to Labrys' first cooking lesson thanks to Yuko's effort. "Everyone, let's grab our bowls and taste Labrys-chan's rice!" Minako announced as she took a scoop of rice to her bowl, and then placed some mixed vegetables and pork strips as toppings. Everyone finished their dinner with their hearts accompanied with occasional talk and gossips.

The atmosphere became relaxing as they've cleaned up the table and goof around a little. "Hey, Yuko. You're getting flabby...hahaha." Rio smirked as she poked on Yuko's full stomach. "I didn't expect that Labrys' rice is more than our usual standards...You, have rice at your chin, Saori." "Ahahaha...It's comparable to Wakatsu. Labrys-chan will be a good cook someday." From Saori's inspiring words, Labrys feels more than proud.

**Time: **Morning **Date:** 1st of May

"Hmmmmhhh...Ahhhh...It's the first of May and there's so many things to do. I'm glad that I have friends to be with me." Saori seems happy while they walk along the streets of Iwatodai. Labrys wears a perplexed face the moment Saori inhales and exhales. "How do you do that, Saori-san?" Saori was confused on her question. "What 'that'?" "Is that what they called 'respiration'?" Labrys questioned further. "Uhmm..I guess?" "Let me replicate that...*plays a recording of Saori breathing*" Somehow, this embarrasses Saori greatly. "Ah! Never mind about that Labrys-san! Please, stop the recording..." Saori begged to Labrys while Rio, Minako and Yuko quietly laugh at their back. "I'm afraid I can't abort that until the recording stops. This will last approximately ten minutes." Saori was terrified at Labrys' inability to stop the sound. For ten minutes, Saori's face is light red while the girls giggled non-stop.

**Time:** After School **Date:** 1st of May

Minako is packing her things while she overheard Junpei and Yukari gossiping at a corner. "Sanada-senpai's recovered from his injury. He might be our field leader starting tonight..." Junpei said in a soft voice to the brunette. _Akihiko-senpai's recovered, huh? That explains why there are fan girls of him waiting at the hallway..._

"Heh...Let's see...who will I develop my Social Link...?" Then, Minako approached Junpei as Yukari left. "Hey Junpei, are you free this time?" Junpei nodded as he grabbed his bag.

At the Changall Cafe...

Inside the cafe, the sweet aroma filled with air as the two contemplated the surroundings. "Minako-chan...what do you want, Coffee or Tea?" After giving some thought, she headed for coffee. "Hey, you like coffee too? Sweet!" Time flies by as they chatted together and tell stories.

Outside of the Cafe, the hoodie student gazes blankly at Minako and Junpei through the window. It took a second before Minako noticed him; the moment he was exposed, he left like nothing happened. "Junpei, did you see him?" Minako asked as she pointed the young man, nowhere to be seen. "Where? I don't see him."

"Hey, is that one of your stalkers?" Junpei teases her as she shrugged off the fact. "You know Minako-chan, weirder things are popping out of nowhere, don't you think?" Junpei's tone shifted to somewhat serious. "I mean, there are people who just stand there like they're some kind of decorations...I hope these freaks would go away..." Minako felt more closer to Junpei.

Magician Social Link Level 3!

"Ahhh...let's go home..." Junpei walked Minako home as the sun sets.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 1st of May

The girls feel more restless and lethargic; they seemed to miss exploring Tartarus. "Ugh...why do we have to train once a week? My muscles' getting weary..." Minako sighed as she crossed her arms while sitting in a sofa. Rio felt the same, but the rest doesn't seemed bothered that much. The lounge fell silent as its residents have gone to their own business...

Rio complains the whole evening while on the sofa; Yuko and Saori were studying upstairs; Labrys is doing her cleaning chore; while Minako does...something.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 2nd of May

While the girls are walking along the school gates, Rio does her karate-chop maneuvers to her imaginary dummy. Rio's already excited for tonight. "Hyah! Ha! I can't wait for tonight! Don't you agree, Labrys-san?" Labrys glanced blankly at the excited girl. "I'm afraid I can't answer that one now..."

**Time:** After School **Date:** 2nd of May

"Maybe I'll go see Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san." Minako muttered to herself as she walks along the strip mall. "No- I think I have to buy something at the convenience store..."

As she made a few distance to the store, she spotted the teenager in glasses that she met days ago. It seems that he did his daily grocery shopping, noting the rather large shopping bag on his left hand. _This might trigger a social link!_

She quickly approached to the smart-looking guy and while not looking, she tapped on his shoulder, heavily. "...!"

His face spelled horror the moment he looked behind, it made her to giggle. "Hey, you didn't answer my call. But it's good to see you, smart-guy!" He blushed for the moment. "Huh? Oh right. I didn't catch your name. I'm Minako!" She offered to shake hands, raising her left hand. "Uhm...I'm Jin." He used his free hand, unfortunately, their shaking of hands had gone awkward. "Oh, sorry Jin-kun. I must use my right hand, see?" Minako took notice of the bulky shopping bag and offered to carry it. "I'm not a granny, I can do this...nnnrgh..." But Minako's red-hot glare made him to change his mind. "All right, but let me have a takoyaki first." Minako carried the bag. She was surprised that the bag's lighter than expected. In fact, it seems that he bought cup noodles, ready-to-eat products and junk foods.

_This guy's asking for cancer..._

They have walked their way to the Octopia takoyaki store. "I'll have one, please." Jin ordered as Minako sat on one of the benches with the grocery bag sitting alongside with her. "Heeyy...you've got a girl, Jin. Is she your assistant, or is she your new girlfriend?" The talkative takoyaki vendor teases Jin who quickly denied the fact. After waiting for several minutes, Jin got his takoyaki and sat at the same bench with Minako, with the groceries sandwiched in between. "Lemme have one Jin!" She begged for the juicy takoyaki, but he ignored her. While Jin took the second one, Minako stares at him in a disturbing way which creeped out Jin. "Alright, you can have the last one." He gave up as the small stroke of redness is visible on his cheeks.

The sunlight of the setting sun covered Iwatodai, as well as Minako and Jin who had an awkward silent treatment between them. Minako is the first to break this. "Jin, you look like a nice guy, but you act like you're the bad person. I've wondered what happened that made you feel that way..." No words came out of Jin's lips. Minako take a glimpse at Jin's face; she saw anxiety from his eyes and fear from his lips. "Uhm...You do your shopping everyday right? I'll meet you when I see you walking alone. Goodbye, Jin." Minako stood up and quietly left the place. Before she go any farther, she heard Jin's mutter. "...Thank you."

_Thou art I...I art thou_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the Fortune Arcana_

Minako has established the Jin social link!_ The fortune social link? That's too early, but it's radical!_Minako wears a cheerful smile on her way home.

Meanwhile...

"That is her third one, right? She is getting over the way!" Minako's dorm mates were spying them from the 2nd floor of the building. "I think Minako-san's wants to be friends with them..." Labrys' observation might be the most logical explanation for these events. "Labrys-san's right...what says you, Rio?" Yuko asked to confirm. Rio stood with determination, with her hands on her hips. "We must continue the observation. If we have a solid evidence, then it's the time we confront her!" She did with her overused stance. Everyone else seconds later, they heard a grumbling stomach. "S-S-Sorry..." Saori quickly apologized. "Should we be having our snack ten minutes ago, Rio?" Yuko asked sternly. "Correction: the moment Rio-san announced to have snack ten minutes later, the delay is already twelve minutes and twenty-three seconds ago..." Labrys supported Yuko. The gang let out another sigh.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 2nd of May

"A tennis ball...oh! I have one lying around in my room. I'll get it for you." Rio darted to her room then came back quickly with the yellow-green ball in hand. "Maybe you'll have a private practice of serving, huh? Just tell me if you need a partner." As Minako got a tennis ball, Osiris came from the doorway. "I'm here."_  
><em>

Everyone, including the masked man, are gathered at the third floor. The team were quite noisy of the excitement before Osiris gave a short briefing. "Today is our weekly tartarus exploration. The bad news is that the barricade for the next floor is still there, but the good news is that the new stash of equipment have finally arrived." Each, except Labrys, swarmed at the new stash and grabbed their new gear. It includes an iron war-hammer, a wooden shaft, a leather whip and the Meijian Dao. Labrys' giant battleaxe is enough for her...

"Let's move out." They all headed to the school gates.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

As they rendezvous at their usual place, they've prepared their equipment before heading to the portal. They teleported to the 10th floor of Thebel.

{Can you hear me?}

"Roger." Minako replied.

{Good. We have no specific objective for now, all that you can do is to strengthen your personas to the most comfortable level. That is all.}

11th floor Thebel

"I detect a rare shadow lurking nearby!" Labrys detected an unusual presence at her radar. "Shh!"

As they hid, a golden shadow emerges from the corner. It took a long pause, then it faces opposite of the girls. "Let's attack on its back!" Yuko suggested.

As they tiptoed, Minako prepares her naginata to deliver a swing to the unsuspecting shadow. But before it lands, the shadow runs away quickly. "Chase that shadow!" Minako commanded as they ran after the shadow. Rio and Labrys were racing at the shadow. "Hyya- what the hell, man?" Rio pummeled with her war hammer but the shadow was too quick. [ACTIVATING ORGIA MODE 2X] Labrys' built in boosters made her agility very fast, catching up the shadow. The shadow tried to run at corners, but the android was too quick. She swinged her axe and enters the battle.

The shadow morphed into a golden, dancing hand with the blue magician mask on it. Before the shadow attempted to escape, Labrys delivers a crushing strike to the shadow, slicing it into two. As the shadow dissipates, what left is a dusty old coin.

{That's a Treasure hand that you've encountered. They hold such coins that are very valuable.}

The group catch up with Labrys. They noticed Labrys' overheating system; her body temperature is high, smoke come out from her ears and her responses are quite erratic. {Perhaps we should let her rest for a moment...}

12th floor Thebel

{You are being ambushed, stay strong!}

"Ahhh!" "Oomf!" Rio and Yuko were knocked down from 2 Steel Gigas shadow. They looked like a professional wrestler in black body and silver garments.

{Weak at electricity.}

"Saori, heal them. Labrys-san. Cover me." Minako ordered as she leaped forward with her evoker ready.

INUGAMI! ZIO! The dog-spirit sends a jolt of lightning that electrocuted one of the shadow. {One more!} ZIO! Another shadow has knocked down. "Let us commence an all-out attack!" Labrys face was burning with zeal. "CHARGE!"

After the ordeal, the battle now belong to S.O.S. Minako hurried to the injured Rio and healed her. UNICORN, DIA! A healing spell eased Rio's persona, but she is still not in good condition.

13th floor Thebel

VALKYRIE! TARUKAJA! The norse maiden boosts Yuko's attack before she lashes out the shadow with her whip. The crack of the ship made the shadow let a cry before dissipating into mist. "Thank you, Minako-san." Yuko bowed to show appreciation to Minako. LEVEL UP!

"Looks like we need this one." Saori found a case that holds an item.

YOU GOT 1 MEDICINE!

...

"We will train in this floor until we're exhausted. Sounds good?" Minako decided to buff their personas since there's no more enemies at the next floor.

{You have my permission.}

The team trained and trained until they've strained. They call off the training and went home to the dorm exhausted.

Summary

Minako- Lvl. 99 |Personas: Orpheus, Jack Frost, Unicorn, Tam Lin, Inugami, Chimera, Valkyrie

Rio- Lvl. 12 |Persona: Hippolyta | Skills: Single shot, Agi, Tarukaja, Cleave, Regenerate 1, Sonic Punch

Saori- Lvl. 12 |Persona: Circe | Skills: Garu, Zio, Dia, Magaru, Mazio, Poisma

Yuko - Lvl. 12 |Persona: Hervor | Skills: Cleave, Bufu, Rakukaja, Dia, Patra, Dekaja

Labrys - Lvl. 14 |Persona: ?

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 3rd of May

It was a lazy sunday, perfect time to be ease the strains of these girls. The girls woke up late, even Labrys was very tired from grinding experience at tartarus. Minako is the first to woke up at 10:00 but left the dorm right away. Saori is the second to got up from her bed at 10:30, then Yuko and Labrys and Rio came out of their rooms quite precisely after Saori's. They remembered that they have Midterms to worry about this month, so they held a group study.

At the bookstore...

Minako came to visit the old couple at the bookstore, but only the old man is there at the counter. "Minako-chan, too bad that you should've come earlier, my wife left for the school." Minako seems disappointed but she didn't drop the kind face she always wear. "Maybe I'll just wait here, Bunkichi-san." He smiled at Minako's kindness. Bunkichi offered a drink to Minako, but he doesn't seem to find the cups. Moments later, his wife came in with a depressing face. "...T-Tree..." She muttered to her breath. This made Bunkichi and Minako deep in worry. "Dear, you better calm down. Is it true that the persimmon tree is going to cut down?" Mitsuko gave a melancholic nod. Minako stands firm and slammed the desk with her fist clutched. "Why it should be cut down?! ... I'm really worried." The teenage girl's determination made the old couple smiled. "You're so kind, Minako-chan. Tell us anything about the Persimmon tree next time, okay?" Bunkichi is counting on Minako while he grabbed a cup and pour cylon tea on it. "Here. You might be thirsty. Stay with us a little longer..."Minako shared a drink with the old couple.

Hierophant Social Link Level 4!

"It's evening, already? I'd better go, Bunkichi and Mitsuko-san!" Minako said goodbye to the old couple as she hurriedly left the bookstore.

**Time**: Evening **Date:** 3rd of May

"Minako, you're gone for half the day. Where did you go anyway?" Rio asked as she flips through the sports magazine while relaxing on the couch. It seems she was here alone. "Rio, where are the others?" Minako asked, but Rio seems less cheerful than usual. She's probably bored or already impatient.

"Hey...answer mine first!" Rio raised her voice to Minako. She took a moment to think before answering her question, which made Rio doubtful of her.

"Alright, I spend my 'Me' time the whole day. It's what I always do on Sundays, right?" Rio doesn't seem to be satisfied, but she let it slide.

"...right. They did their grocery shopping plus they let Labrys familiarize the area. It's already 19:00, they should go back this moment." Rio answered dead-panned. Minako sat at one of the single couch and turned on the television. "...Featherman Ranger..." She muttered to herself as the kid's show program has started. They both waited until they heard a doorbell. DING DONG! "No. I'll get it." Rio stood up and answered the door.

"Sorry for being late... Labrys got lost and we look for her for an hour." Saori answered apologetically. Yuko tighten her grasp on Labrys' arm. Saori is the one who carried all of the groceries, meanwhile Labrys couldn't look up. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Nnnrrghh...how would a walking radar got lost anyway? *sigh* Fine, let's prepare for dinner..." Saori, Yuko and Labrys went in the lounge. They are already late for dinner, so everyone did their best to help. Minako did most of the cooking, Labrys takes care of the rice, Yuko washed the dishes, Saori cleaned and dust the lounge and Rio prepared the dining table. At 20:00, the dining table is ready to serve, as if a special event is held. "Let's eat-" Minako is eager to dig in but Yuko clutched her arm. "No. Not yet. We are expecting a visitor." "Is Osiris-sama eating here?" Minako asked, but she noticed that everyone wears a stern face. "No. It's the administrator of this dormitory. QUIET!" Rio replied quite harshly. Who's the visitor?

The sound of engine is hear being parked outside of the Dorm. "_Someone answer the door!_" Saori whispered to Rio. As Rio come to attend the door, the rest of the residents stood up from their chairs; Minako felt like someone very important is visiting the dorm. It gave her a chilling sensation and her sweat is already ice-cold.

"Konnichiwa. Good evening, Oshiro-sama." Rio greeted the visitor and bowed with respect. Did she heard it correctly? As Rio welcome the visitor, it reveals the face of the Student Council Secretary. _Hisoka Oshiro-kun? _Hisoka entered the dorm with Rio accompanying him.

"Konnichiwa, Oshiro-sama." Each except Minako greeted the administrator. _You didn't tell me anything about this!_ Her mind is deep in confusion and surprise. As Hisoka took a glimpse at the girls, he stated with his laid-back tone. "Please, I do not require such formalities; we're on the same ground, correct?" He then scan each of the tenants with careful thought but he took a longer time than usual to Minako. "From three to five...I'm looking forward to have a new tenant in this dormitory." He shifted his vision to the lavishly prepared table. "...! The residents of this dormitory prepared these?!" He was stunned to see as he walk towards it. "You're too kind of you, I'm not requiring such grand dinner. I'm very glad to eat a single takoyaki, if you wish to invite me to dinner." His kind expression made the girls sweat-dropped in response. _He's very kind, humble and appreciative. _Minako observed in her thoughts. "Well, since you've prepared these; I'll have my dinner here. It's better than let it go to waste, and I request that you set aside formalities for me, since it makes me uncomfortable; but the respect still intact through your actions." Everyone gathered at the dining table and ate silently. Hisoka seems to enjoy the dinner accompanying a small talk between the residents. Once dinner finished, Hisoka tried to help with cleaning the table but he let the girls did most of the cleaning.

"Everyone, I'd like to have a word with you. Please, take your seats at the Salas." The girls sat down at the couch and Hisoka sat at the single couch. He cleaned his glasses first before he discuss the topic. "Two old students and three transfer students in a dormitory, all are in the same grade and all are female. To tell you the truth, I'm quite stupefied to see that you keep good maintenance at this dormitory. I was deeply concerned at the condition that the dorm keeper is long absent, but you seem to be very independent. I'd like to express my gratitude to each of you for your care of your accommodations. Be sure to keep this place pristine all times. That is all." The girls expressed a smile from their hearts as Hisoka quietly left for the door. "Well, I'll see you next month. A pleasant night to you all." He left a goodbye as he exited the dorm._  
><em>

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 4th of May

"Hisoka's really nice, isn't he?" "I wish all our male classmates should make a good example like him." The girls gossips about Hisoka's sincerity.

Time: After School Date: 4th of May

"Minako-san, we can't enter yet. A teacher is having a private conversation with Hidetoshi-kun." Chihiro answered with a worried face to Minako. They waited until the teacher left the student council meeting room. "Hidetoshi-kun, what's going on?" Minako asked the stern Hidetoshi with his arms folded. He smirked for a second before explaining. "Someone left a cigarette butt at the male's room in the second floor. It's our responsibility to catch this culprit."

"Uh... Did Mitsuru-senpai know about this? Or at least Hisoka-kun?" Minako pressed Hidetoshi for an answer, but he replied negative. "I don't know, doing something without our superior's permission..." Chihiro muttered in a hush tone. Some of the SC members starts a commotion about the case. "Okay. You, Takaoka-kun. Will you help me solve this case?" The SC member that Hidetoshi pointed shook its head in response. "Chihiro-" She also shook her head. Each member that he pointed, they turned it down and it made him feel hopeless. The only remaining member is...

"Well that leaves to me, huh Hidetoshi-kun?" Minako answered confidently. It seems he has no choice but to be with this girl. _Ugh...__  
><em>

"Alright, then. Well, I'll see you next meeting."

_My work here is done, I guess..._

Emperor Social Link Level 3!

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 4th of May

"But, midterms is in the half of May!" It seems Rio is throwing a tantrum while Yuko and Saori urged her to group-study. Labrys didn't care, nor Minako. Minako decided to sleep early since Tuesday's her chore day.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 5th of May

"…"

The girls were unusually silent from early morning until they've arrive at the school. Save for the greetings and when they go to their classrooms.

**Time:** After School **Date:** 5th of May

Minako and Saori attend the library committee but there were few visitors that came by. It was their first time to have such little students. A handful of people were in the library, including Minako and Saori. "We have little visitors today. I wonder why…" Saori thought to herself.

It didn't take long before they received another visitor. But by the looks of it, this one doesn't seem to use the library. The female student that borrowed Saori's notes once looks dreadfully anxious.

"Saori-san, I'm really sorry…" The female student quickly apologized.

"What is it, Ayane-san?" Saori didn't seem to understand the situation.

This student, Ayane, looks down to the ground with a sad face. "The notes…no…Takaoka-kun lost it! He'd-He lost it when I let him borrowed it. I'll smack him for you!"

"No…it's fine. Really. I'll forgive you this time."

"Really? You're really kind, Saori-san. But I'll try to look for it." Ayane left with a cheery face.

"Saori, who's she?" Minako asked with a lazy tone.

"Don't you know her? She's our classmate, Ayane-san!" Saori almost raised her voice from disappointment.

"Oh, you see I sleep always in class and I didn't know most of our classmates *sigh*"

Hermit Social Link Level 3!

After their shift, Minako and Saori went home together.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 6th of May

The atmosphere that surrounds the dorm feels lethargic. The tenants had hardly did anything; most of them idle around the lounge while some mind their own business at their rooms.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 6th of May

Minako and the gang are talking about random stuff while walking along the street that leads to Gekkoukan High. "...There's a quiz later at composition, right? I'd better go study while eating." "Saori-san, you can do it." "I dunno, but I can ace the test even if I slack off during lecture. That's way they called me the "Sleeping Beauty of 2-F. Hahaha..." The girls chuckled at her joke.

**Time:** Afternoon **Date:** 6th of May

"As usual, Arisato-chan got the highest score, 98 out of 100. The lowest and the only one who failed is Kenji-kun, 49 / 100. Junpei-kun almost failed at the score of 51/100. The rest got fairly higher than average." Ms. Toriumi announced the scores as the class got noisy from the quiz result distribution. "Take that, Kenji!" Minako heard Junpei seemingly proud of his borderline-scored quiz result. Kenji on the other hand, said he wasn't lucky and fell 'asleep' while studying. "Minako-chan, I wonder how you got most of them correct, I got 67/100." Saori chatted with her seatmate Minako. "It's good enough, I guess...72/100." Yukari nodded to herself while examining her quiz paper. "I demand order! Or else you'll do the essay homework on page 50!" Toriumi's words made the class fell silent in fear of having extra homework. It's an interesting way to keep the class quiet.

**Time:** After school **Date:** 6th of May

Minako went to attend the Tennis club practice, but the field seems to be nearly empty. Rio is standing at the middle of the field gazing off the landscape but she seem that no practice is done at this time. Minako approached her from behind. The wind brush past the two figures, it made Rio felt very depressed. "They're gone, like the wind..." She mumbled to the gust of wind. "You see...they left because of that stupid, stupid group date." She balled her fist in guilt. "D-Do you have someone...you like?" Rio asked nonchalantly, then she glimpsed on Minako to see her response. "I-I..." Minako was spelled in a deep thought. "Heh...You know I'd always joke about stuff like relationship, but for me, it's something that complicates their lives. You'll get in trouble and then one day you'd expect nothing; It's senseless." Rio raised her voice and she begin to break into tears. Minako comforted Rio in the quiet, windy field. "Th-thanks. Let's get back to practice." Minako and Rio practiced all the way until the sun sets down.

Chariot Social Link Level 4!

After the practice, they walked home together.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 6th of May

"…I'm worried about Rio-san. She hasn't come out of her room since." Labrys said with an anxious face while she had dinner with Minako, Yuko and Saori. Yuko and Saori were more worried but Minako acted like nothing happened to Rio. "Minako, it may be rude to ask at this time but did you know anything about Rio after school?" Yuko asked as she took a sip of iced tea. Minako took a pause before she straightened her throat. "She's a teenager, just like us. We are still learning to love; Rio just needs to have her space, that's all." Minako stated with a crooked smile. The three girls fell silent from her speech.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 7th of May

"Hey, Minako!" Yukari and Junpei called her in unison while Minako walked along the school gates alone. Minako answered with a flaccid wave.

"What's up, guys?" Minako asked as she approached the two. They are glad to see each other.

"Nothing much, let's hangout together after school!" Junpei offered, but the auburn girl shook her head in refusal.

"Sorry, I'm really busy these days, but I'll contact you when I'm available." Minako darted to the lobby as she left with these words.

Time: After School Date: 7th of May

Minako visit the old couple at the bookstore, but she was welcomed with the couple's uneasiness. Minako asked why.

"...That persimmon tree is a reminder of our son...Before his death, he was a teacher at Gekkoukan High School...He planted that tree on graduation day with the students in his first class." Bunkichi shared the history of the persimmon tree.

"That tree is about to bear fruit...Why now...? Why do they want to cut it down now?" Mitsuko feels dead worried.

Somehow, Minako felt their feelings. "Don't worry, Bunkichi and Mitsuko-san."

"Hahaha...You are so kind, Minako-chan. It's great to have you around." Bunkichi smiled as he appreciates her kindness.

Hierophant Social Link Level 5!

"It's getting dark outside, Minako-chan. Don't worry about the tree; here, leftovers but still good." Bunkichi gave a crab-shaped bread to Minako before she finally left the bookstore.

Time: Evening Date: 7th of May

"Tomorrow's friday. Whaddya think we should do?" Labrys asked as she chatted along with Saori and Rio. She seemed to absorb human culture very quickly; with perseverance, no one could tell that she is a robot from her human like face and behavior. the two girls pondered at her question. "I don't know, maybe we should conserve our strength before the fight, don't you think?" Saori asked while scratching her head. Rio nodded with her arms folded.

Time: Morning Date: 8th of May

The girls walked from the station to their school chatting at random stuff "Ugh...another quiz at Physics. I dunno why we should study it anyway." Rio expressed grimly with her hands at the back of her neck. Starting tomorrow, they must conserve their strength for the operation.

Time: After school Date: 8th of May

Knock! Knock! "It's Minako, can I come in?" It took long before somebody answer the door. One of the council member answered with a defeated face.

"Oh, Minako-chan. It's about Hidetoshi-kun, that's why. But please, come in." Minako came in and sit at the nearest vacant chair.

At the student council room. Hisoka is standing at the podium with a stern face. Other members did the same face as the secretary.

"I want to know the whereabouts of the supervisor of the Discipline Committee. Anyone had a clue?"

Chihiro raised her hand and stood up in a frightened matter. "He's...he went around the school to - find the suspect."

Hisoka placed a sour smirk at his face. "If it benefits for himself, I fear that not just the reputation as a member of his committee will dive down, the council will also be affected from his blinded instincts. This is not the first time regarding that matter; but if he keeps holding baseless accusations, I will take this case whether he likes it or not. Dismissed."

Each member stood up and left the room, leaving Minako and Hisoka left inside. "Minako, please look after Hidetoshi." He pleaded before he eventually left the room.

_I should find Hidetoshi-kun. This is for his sake!_

Minako looked first at the rooftop. She heard a commotion going on whilst going up at the staircase.

"...You're no good, teacher's pet!..." As Minako opened the door, she almost bumped with a pissed-off male student. She could only see the frowned face of Hidetoshi by the bench.

"_Hmph, imbeciles..._" She heard him muttering to himself. She walked to the frowned Hidetoshi and confronted him. "Uh- Minako-kun! I- I'm" He stuttered as he scratched his head. But Minako gave an ice-shot glare to him.

"Hidetoshi, you're recklessly accusing male students since last week. It has already come to Hisoka-kun's attention. He has given you a warning or else..."

"I'm just doing my best to catch the culprit. You're helping, right Minako-kun?"

Minako gave a resentful glare, which pierced through Hidetoshi's aloof face.

"I can't let these rule-breakers run wild. Even when the student body turned against me, I will not stop until justice has served to the offender."

Hidetoshi answered with determination.

Emperor Social Link Level 4!

"The night is about to fall, you should go home while I'll take care of my business."

Time: Evening Date: 8th of May

"It's too quiet, don't you think?" Labrys asked as she had a moment with Minako. The air is still, nothing happens much during the evening recently.

"...I don't know. They're probably studying or do some stuff. We don't need to study for the midterms, we're already at the top of class." Minako feels proud for some reason. An awkward silence evolved between the two before Minako got back to her room.

**Time: **Morning Date: 9th of May

While still at the dorm, Yuko made an announcement. "I have received a message from Osiris-sama. He said that everyone must be here as soon as we dismissed." That means Minako cannot proceed to her social links. _That sucks..._

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 9th of May

Everyone is in the third floor, preparing themselves for their full moon adversary. "May I have your attention, please?" The girls stopped to look on their respected mentor and stood firmly to listen. "The Shadow that we're fighting should be waiting on the Iwatodai Station inside the Aneharazu monorail, if I'm not mistaken. " As soon as they equipped their gear, they head to the station.

TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK…TICK…

"Is everyone - nnnrgh…" Osiris almost facepalmed the moment he met the girls. "Wh-Wh-What…you think?" Minako asked embarrassingly.

"I don't know your intentions why you sport a maid outfit for EACH OF YOU…" The masked man raised his voice to the girls, but he let out a sigh as he let this one slide.

"Th-That's because the shadow muck and some unwanted things that the shadow made ruins our uniform, so we need…a uniform while defeating shadows." Labrys answered with her face as red as her eyes. "Gah…I can't believe the face that the group dedicated to defeat shadows was simply a collection of servants in dress, at worst, maids…" Osiris is distressed by the idea.

"Labrys, scout the surroundings and report immediately." Osiris ordered the android girl to recon the station before heading the squad inside. "Roger." Each member patiently waited at the staircase for Labrys' report until they saw a black cat wanders around the station.

"MEEEOOWW!" The cat meowed loudly as if it feels lost in this cursed world. "Strange…even animals transmogrify during the dark hour, but this cat is an exception." Yuko commented on the black cat. Each passing second, the cat approached to the group. "….meeeow…"

"_Neku?_" Minako mumbled to herself while the cat stares blankly at her. "Minako-chan, do you know this cat?" Saori asked as she attempts to pat the cat's head. The cat answered with a delight wink.

"_This cat might have…a persona." _Minako heard Osiris whispering to himself. It might be the explanation why the cat is seen wandering around during the dark hour. It seems peculiar, but it might be the only reason, right?

{I have confirmed the shadow's presence. It is inside the Aneharazu train.} Labrys reported from her transceiver. The moment they heard Labrys' words, they stood up and tighten their grasp to their weapons. "You're staying here, alright?" Minako pleaded to the cat, but the cat seems to respond negatively. "…Fine. But this is a dangerous one. Stay with me, then." The cat began to circle around Minako and purred with delight. The group arrived on the tracks, when the monorail is sitting lifelessly along the tracks. "Meow!" The meow of the cat made the group inspired to fight the shadow.

"The monorail is definitely narrow for a five-person group. " Saori remarked when she remembered how tight-spaced if the battlefield is inside the train. Osiris conceived a battle plan.

"Labrys will climb at the top of the train, in other words the roof. It might be better there so we can detect the shadow signatures without interference for the fighting space. Minako and Rio will serve as the vanguard or the attack force while Yuko and Saori will follow them closely for support-" Osiris explained imperatively until he was interjected by the meows of the cat. "MEOW!"

"Are there any-"

"MEOW!" The cat angrily meowed, to the point that you can feel it hissing.

"Very well, you might have the potential to awaken to your persona. This cat will follow the attacking team. Keep a careful eye on him."

The attacking team and their feline companion climbed at the monorail, while Labrys used her battle ax to jump to the roof. After they are in their positions, the doors of the train instantly shut its doors tightly. Yuko tried to open the door, but it was no use.

10th Section of the Train

{This is Labrys. Can you all hear me?}

"Are we…fine? The doors were locked tightly; in other words, we're trapped." Rio answered to Labrys. "Try to contact Osiris to update our situation."

{….}

"I can hear only static. I don't see him outside, though."

"We're wasting time here, Let's go." Minako issued a command to move forward.

9th Section of the Train

"I'm feeling sorry for them." Saori remarked as they pass along the transmogrified passengers.

8th Section of the Train

{You can see there's a shadow, right? Fight it!}

The group entered the battle. The shadow split and morphed into two muttering tiaras and one heat balance. "What's this balance's weakness?" Rio asked to analyze the enemy to Osiris, but she can hear only static response. "Damn it. HIPPOLYTA, AGI!" The Amazonian launched a fireball to the balance, but it seems ineffective. "Strong at fire, huh? TAM LIN, ZIO!" The persona strikes the balance with electricity, knocking it down. The two tiaras attacked the unguarded Rio. "Mnnph! Ahhrg! I'm.. fine!"

"Yuko, heal Rio. Saori will use her magic to attack the tiaras." Minako issued another command.

HERVOR, DIA! CIRCE, GARU! JACK FROST, BUFU!

With combined effort, the shadows were at mercy before the maid-suited S.O.S. The cat acts like a spectator to the battle or is simple a lucky charm for the girls. "To the next one!"

7th Section of the Train

A shadow appeared in front of the girls at the doorway. In a quick second, it withdrew to the next section. "Hey, get back here!" Rio clutched to her hammer more tightly as she chased the shadow. Minako tried to stop her, but as Rio hopped on to the 7th section, the door behind her was tightly shut. "No! He-Hey!" When the girls was about to go to the door, a shadow emerged to block the way.

"Let's mop them up! Rio needs us!" Yuko shouted as she lashed her whip at one of the shadows. For 15 seconds, the shadows are gone, but they are deeply worried about Rio's safety.

6th Section of the Train

{Rio-san's jumped at the 3rd section. You'd better hurry!}

A bigger shadow barricade the door to the 5th section. "Minako, Rio needs support. I'll go after her while you guys hold off that shadow." Yuko tapped on Minako's right shoulder as she paced to the next section, leaving Minako, Saori and the black cat to deal with the shadow. _Nnnrgh… if they keep doing this, we're losing our strength!_

5th Section of the Train

{Yuko and Rio is on the third section, but they seem to be in big trouble! Tha-Wait…I sense two unknown persona users at the 10th section. Be cautious!}

_Two persona users…could it be-_ While Minako's lost on thought, the spurious book shadow cast bufu on her. "Arrgh! I should've switch Orpheus to instead of Nekomata!" The moment Minako was knocked down, the cat leaped to one of the shadow and furiously scratched its masked face. "Way to go, Neko-chan!" Saori cheered on the cat while she prepared to heal Minako. "…Actually, his name's Neku." Minako lifted her finger to correct at Saori.

{Be careful, I don't think these two persona users are with us… They're already on the 8th section!}

4th Section of the Train

{*gasp* Yuko-san said that Rio-san's unconscious! You're close to them, don't delay!}

"BASTARDS!" Minako was in fit rage as she violently slashed the shadows that stand their way. When Minako took damage, there is Saori to heal her. "YOU INSOLENT, STUPID SHADOWS!"

3rd Section of the Train

There were no shadows in sight, but Rio lied down with her beaten body at the center with Minako, Yuko and Saori circled around her. "Here, take this." Yuko used the revival bead to Rio. It glowed brightly and the moment it flashed for a second, Rio opened her eyes. "S-Sorry, I guess I was too excited, huh?" Rio quickly apologized as she was helped by her teammates to stand up. "We're all in this together, got that Rio?" "Sure, Minako."

After Rio got up, the train starts to speed up. "What the-" {Guys! We need to defeat the shadow quickly! We have five minutes left to do this!}

2nd Section of the Train

{Behind that door is the big shadow. Prepare to have a big fight!}

The team tightens their grasp to their weapons as they quietly open the door. They have less than five minutes to win this fight...

1st Section of the Train: The Boss Battle

A Black-and-White figure of a woman is seen sitting down with her legs spread, her hair is made of scrolls and has the 'B' and 'J' on her breast. The pink butterfly mask that she wore could only mean…

{It's the The Priestess Arcana shadow! It's a strong one!}

"What's its weakness?" Saori asked while she holds on to her evoker.

"…No weakness. This shadow have no weakness, but this one is immune to ice." Minako answered emotionlessly. "That means I can't use my magic?" Yuko's affinity to ice magic means that she is locked on healing skills primarily and on increase-defense skills.

The Priestess broke a sinister giggle as she summoned two tiaras on her side. {It summoned two more shadows!}

"Team! Yuko, cast Rakukaja on each of us, use dia whenever somebody's hurt. Saori, deal with those tiaras. Rio, defend our front. The cat can…do something."

The members did their orders with Minako focused herself on the Priestess itself. The Priestess giggled as it cast bufu to Saori. "Eeeeek!" "Saori, no!" As Saori lost her balance, Yuko tends her injuries with her healing magic. "The Priestess is casting another magic!" The Priestess gave a much creepier giggle, only for Minako to notice that her legs are frozen to the ground; most of her members had their lower bodies frozen solid while Saori is almost frozen, leaving only her neck and her face exposed.

"I-can't move!" They struggled to break free from their ice prison without success. _No! We have only a minute left! _They noticed that the cat is absent. "Neku-chan! Neku-"

"MrrraAAWR!" The cat dashed to the Priestess while avoiding its icy spike that the shadow sends, it leaped to the Priestess with the cat's body covered with dark-blue mist.

"*Hiss*" A persona has awakened from Neku! It had hardly any form since it is covered in black smoke, but they only see its cat-eyes and the devilish wide grin.

They didn't know what Neku did, but it made somehow to unfreeze their bodies. The Priestess was knocked down.

"I don't know what the hell happened, but let's do it together!" Minako and the gang charged to the down shadow.

SMACK! WHAM! CRACK!

The shadow screamed in pain as it slowly dissipates into dark mist.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Somebody is attempting to barge in from the door. They might be the two persona users.

{It's still moving…whoa…whoa…It's getting faster and is about to collide at the next train!}

Most of the team was struggling to keep their balance. "Somebody got to stop the train!" Rio was panicking as she fell down from losing her balance. The sight of the next train made the team frightened in terror. _10 seconds' counting. I won't lose!_ Minako struggled to move to the controller and pulled a random lever. *SHHHHHRRRRKK*

The train finally came to a stop, having few meters away from the next train. "WHEW!" Minako wiped her sweat as they celebrate their first victory as a team. "You're the girl, Minako!" "You saved the day, Minako!" "You did a great job."

{Good Job, Minako-san!}

They are sure very exhausted to the operation and met a near-miss of having their untimely deaths. "Let's go home…Wanna eat something at the convenience store?" The girls, including Labrys, agree.

"Right, Neku-chan? Neku…" The cat is nowhere to be found. "That cat is very mysterious…" Yuko trails off her words as they got down from the train and went home.

The Fool Social Link Level 3!

Meanwhile…

{Let's call it a day, Takeba and Iori. I don't detect them…anymore.} The red-head said with a depressed tone from her receiver.

"What?! Dammit, we came here almost for nothing." The goatee was frustrated as he dropped his katana. "So much for the operation; first some shadows and then the door won't open." The brunette in pink sighed in disappointment.

At the convenience store…

"Gladly there's a restroom here, we finally changed our clothes before the lights turned on. Don't wanna see us wearing these embarrassing maid outfits." Rio sticks her thumb as she took a sip of SoBay. Saori, Yuko and Labrys chatted along themselves while Minako left out of the conversation thinking deeply.

_Junpei and Yukari are confirmed to be working for SEES, but Osiris-sama was missing in action during the operation. Also, Neku is found to have a persona. Something's not right…_

* * *

><p><em>The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...<em>  
><em>Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong> Thank you guys for reading this LOOOONG chapter! Hahaha... So I've read some of the reviews and it made me giggled for some reason. Uh...right! Starting this chapter, expect lots of S-linking and I'll focus more on MinakoXShinji and MinakoXJin (two at the same time? why not?) Ahahaha... See you around next chapter!

Answer for the last question: MINAKO HARREEEEMM! (I haven't seen a MinakoXHarem so i'll have one at this fic!)

**Question:** Akinari Kamiki's out of question, who will be for the Sun social link?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW **(THIS FANFIC OF COURSE! CAPS LOCK FOR MORE INTENSE :D )

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA SERIES**


	5. Chapter 3: The Empress

**Message to the readers: **Hey guys! It's been a while since the last chapter. Yeah, There are many loose strings from the previous chapters so some of it will be covered at this chapter and the next to come. I'm not to complain here or what, but it's really hard to create an entirely different story arc *sigh* I have to make sure the 'lore' stays true to my fanfic (well there are parts that i made it myself to make it compatible). There are some changes in this chapter as I skim at it few days after it published. Well, here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>3 The Empress 3<strong>

**Time:** Daytime **Date:** 10th of May

Zzzzzzzz...

It was the perfect time to be lazy. The empty lounge and empty halls feels lethargic of this dormant dormitory. The exhaustion from yesterday's operation seems to be the cause of the tenant's long sleep. The first to left their room is Labrys estimated at 13:00. When she observed the still surroundings, she sneak out of the dormitory. The next ones are Saori, Yuko and Rio who left some time after Labrys'. Minako was the last, who woke up at 15:00 in the morning. _Damn...I missed the home-shopping program at morning. I'll just continue s-linking..._

Minako sneaked out quietly and went to the bookstore.

Heavy atmosphere greets Minako as she came in the bookstore. She can hear somebody sobbing at the counter. She knew that Bunkichi and Mitsuko were quite depressed today. "Minako-chan, please comfort my wife." Bunkichi begged for Minako's kindness, which she agreed to help.

"...but if they cut down the tree, the memories of our son will vanish with it too." Mitsuko's face is still streaming down with tears. The other two are very worried about her.

"...Apparently, the rumor was true... They really are going to cut down the persimmon tree...So, we went to the school to say , that just reminded Mitsuko of our son's death..." Bunkichi let out a sigh. The couple seems more depressed than ever.

To lift up their spirits, Minako boldly straighten up her posture and curled her fist, then she slammed on it to the counter. "That's not right!" She answered with full determination. "I'll find a way to stop this!"

Her brave words brought a smile to the old couple's faces. "Thank you, Minako-chan. We're really glad when you're around" Mitsuko thanked her with a smiling face.

Hierophant Social Link Level 6!

A tinge of darkness has settled down outside of the bookstore. "It's night time already?" Minako is surprised.

"Stop by anytime. My wife feels like she's back in her days in a girls' high school whenever you're of course, I'm always happy to see a , take this for when you get hungry." Bunkichi gave a fried bread to Minako before they exchange goodbyes. _Man...I have to eat these before they spoil. Ugh..._

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 10th of May

"What's up?" Yuko greeted Minako as she came home late at 18:00. Her dorm mates were idling about while Minako have her dinner. After she ate, her smartphone rings loudly. *playing-a-fanfare* It created an awkward feeling at the lounge.

"~ It's the lamest ringtone I've ever heard." Rio side-commented which they made them to sweat-drop.

"-sorry..." Minako rushed near the doorway and answered the phone.

{Hello? This is Theo. I want you to know that the blocked path is now open to explore.}

"Th-thanks, Theo!"

{All right then.}

"Bye!"

When Minako looked back at the girls, she caught them leering at her before they do the 'act-normal' position. "Uhm... I'll just get something at the convenience store." Then Minako took off.

After Minako left, the girls formed a circle and starts discussing their plans. Labrys is the first to speak. "Minako-san might have a date with this 'Theo'. What should we do, Rio-san?" Labrys asked with her eyes gleaming with brightness to Rio. "This situation has gone to worse. If she had another one, she is already crossing the line..." Then, Yuko now fully cooperates with Rio and starts listing out names. "She has Junpei, the tall red guy, the four-eyed blue hair, the foreigner one and this 'Theo'. This is very bad." They nodded to themselves.

"My fellow sisters, we must follow her discreetly. We make sure no harm is set upon her, for she is our fellow sister and we want to make her happy. Let's go!" Rio signaled as they tiptoed outside of the dorm.

They followed her all the way to the Iwatodai station. The foursome hid on one of the bushes. "Labrys, do you have an amplifier or something like that?" Rio asked with binoculars at her eyes. She observed that Minako is buying a ticket.

"Do you mean a device that can hear a soft sound from a distance? I have. Stand-by." She covered her ears and focused her attention to the auburn-haired girl. "...at Tatsumi Port Island, please..." Labrys echoed Minako's voice. Rio fixed her vision with her binoculars at Minako as she passed along the turnstiles; then the group approached to the ticket station. "We're not going to follow her at the train, do we?" Saori neurotically asked.

A sound of train is approaching the station. "W-we need to get on the train!" Rio panicked to buy the tickets and rushed to the platform. They hopped on to the tail section of the monorail while Minako got on the front section. Fortunately, she didn't notice her stalking friends.

As soon as they got off the monorail, the stalking girls hid at one of the bushes. "Ugh... aren't there better options other than bushes? It's getting itchy." Yuko complained but Rio didn't seem to mind. She pulled out the binoculars and followed Minako until she made a turn at one of the alley. _No..._

"What is it, Rio-san?" Labrys asked as she noticed the distressed face of the binoculared-eye girl. She seemed very worried. "She's getting on the top of her head." Rio muttered to her breath. "Team, we need to get a closer look. Our fellow sister is walking into a lion's den."

"But that's not a lion's den. It-" Labrys questioned but was cut short as she was pulled away by Rio.

The group tiptoed and hid by the dumpster as they spy upon Minako. "This couldn't be the worst hiding place." Yuko sarcastically commented.

As the group peeped on Minako, they heard a husky voice at their back. A silhouette of three figures is seen.

"Hey...lucky day, isn't it? Four chicks at the dumpster *grins nastily*." The biker punk with a tomahawk teases perversely. The three punks walked closely to the already-frightened girls. "You'd better run if I were you..." The bald, burly punk with shades threatens them to leave. "Heh, c'mon Jiro. You're scaring away the golden chicks. They're just as helpless as high-school girls, don't you think?" The skinny punk with piercings smirked as he placed a perverted smile on his face. Rio stood up and placed her hands on her hips, doing the 'spoiled-brat' personality. "Shut up, jerks. You're no good as us. We can just-" Rio trails off as she remembered that she is powerless without her evoker and her weapon. She was stammered the moment she realized she is dead meat. The biker punk tapped Rio's shoulder as he moves closer with his face. "There's no escape, little princess. Let's have some pure fun~" The third punk made a perverted hand gesture to Yuko. But before he put a finger to the girls, Labrys' hand stopped him. "Brave, huh?" The burly punk popped out a taser from his pocket and aimed at Labrys. "EEEEEEK!" Labrys fell down paralyzed. As the girls were cornered, they heard a rough voice. "That's enough." It was Shinjiro. And Minako was there beside him.

"What the- Shinjiro?" The skinny punk reacted as if his tailed was curled inside. "Heh, the Shinjiro guy has a girlfriend. *smirk*" The biker punk insults the beanie teenager. Shinjiro's face was bright red for a second. "She's not-*sigh* Just leave these girls alone or else." Shinjiro gave a threatening glare at the punks. "That means you're crossing the line, huh? I'll gonna kick you so hard that you'll cry for your momma!" The biker punk discarded his leather jacket and does the pugilist stance. Shinjiro maintain his cool demeanor. _Tch..._

As the punk threw the first punch, Shinjiro quickly ducked and headbutted at his assailant's abdomen, throwing him off at the garbage can. "S***, he's good. *cough**cough* Muta, you waiting for?" The skinny punk approaches Shinjiro and rushed to punch the teenager. Unfortunately, his punch was blocked by Shinjiro and threw a counter punch at his face. The punk was knocked out in seconds. The burly man stepped in to fight but...

"I'll fight him for you, senpai. Give me a chance." Minako lunged in to fight the last punk. _What are you doing you moron? _Shinjiro cursed her but was helpless to stop her. The burly punk chuckled for a second before he threw a punch to the girl. What Minako did surprised them all.

She threw a flying kick right through the bald head of his, smashing his shades and lost some of his teeth; then he was thrown right at the dumpster. "You shouldn't mess with me, got it?" Minako gave a cute but deadly giggle to the wasted punks. As she looked back to her friends, they all look dumbfounded with their jaws seemed to drop to the floor.

Later, they all gathered at the plaza of the station. Minako have many things to straighten out. "You idiot, they got into trouble because of you." Shinjiro scowled as he looks away at the distance. "You got us worried Minako so we followed you." Rio sighed to the fidgeting Minako. Minako quickly apologized to them.

"Why are you hitting on me, anyway?" Shinjiro pulled down his beanie as he ask to Minako. The girls' faces, even Labrys, was in deep shock. "It's because...uh..ah-_I just want to be with you." _Minako uttered shyly with her bright-red face. The girls screamed in disbelief which pierced Shinjiro's poor eardrums.

"You what- IDIOT!" Shinjiro quickly left the scene with his pale face blushing furiously. Minako checked at her friends' faces only to see an envious/jealous smile plastered on them.

"It's been confirmed, she's hitting on him!" Rio hid her red face with her hands. "It's-It's like a movie!" Saori looked up with admiration to Minako. "I'm really jealous of their love story..." Yuko was already drooling. "...She's dating the gangster! I'll support you!" Labrys seems to be proud of her friend.

"-Wait! You're getting the wrong idea!" Minako tried to shook her head to remove her blushing. "Ohh... We DID get the wrong idea. Did you mean that you want to have multiple boyfriend- ohmygosh... You're planning a HAREM!" Rio squealed in excitement. _"Rio, you've read too much manga!_ " Saori commented.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! UGH..." Minako was bright red again as the girls were laughing at the quiet, cold atmosphere under the moonlight.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

She felt someone's presence while tucked at her bed. She already knew this visitor. "Hi. How are you?" The cat's voice was the first she heard. She missed the wise words of this cat. "I've been waiting for you to come, Neku." Minako smiled sincerely. "A lot has changed since your arrival. Haven't notice your differences as well?" His words made her ponder for answers. "Uhm...can I ask you something?"

The cat grinned widely. "Before that, I have prepared a riddle for you."

"Go on."

"*chuckle* Very well then."

Who is the fool that crooked her mind,  
>And set to straighten the fate that was wind?<p>

"...That is me, right?"

"Who is this 'me'? The one you have, or the one you used to be?" Neku grinned even wider to Minako's perplexed face.

Minako sighed as she tells her backstory.

* * *

><p><span>BACKSTORY: Minako Arisato<span>

Minato Arisato. Minako Arisato. Heh, It feels like an eternity the moment I think of my past self. But It seems that Minako is better than Minato. I mean; the stoic, reserved Minato versus the active, bubbly Minako. It's the complete opposite of the personality but it's still the same 'me'. The moment I've agreed to change my fate, I was so happy. Why Happy? Being introverted doesn't pay good. I have precious memories from the past but I crossed my fingers that I will have much more happy memories in this path I've chosen. I may be happy now, but I've been patching up the insecurities that I've been experiencing.

Ugh...I seem to absorb my life as Minako Arisato quickly; probably because it's a different experience. Rio taught me to be talkative and carefree. Yuko showed me the basic feminine etiquette and Saori helped me dress to be a girl. Now, they are very envious of me because I'm always happy and living a stress-free life but deep inside, I was very scared. Scared of rejected, scared of losing someone and ultimately, scared of death. I feel like I want to curl up and shut the door away from the world, but they taught me to smile and forget these things. It made me to remind about the incident ten years ago. A vehicular crash took away my parent's lives while I was left out crying over their cold, lifeless bodies. *sniff* The moment their lives were taken away by death right at the front of my innocent eyes...*sniff* I feel useless, powerless to save them from demise, but it was too late. I've never been that scared of my whole life. The most precious people I've loved was gone with the wind in a flash second. *sniff* It's scary. The last thing I know is that I collapse at the road with the blood of my parents flowing through at my weak body.

Minako Arisato has the same fate I guess...But I won't lose hope. I'll face my fears, I will not run away. I know the answer.

* * *

><p>Minako took a long, deep breath. "It's not the one I have or the one that used to be, but the one that encompasses both."<p>

Neku was baffled as he grin sinisterly, amused by her answer. "Splendid, you're getting the quarter of my philosophy. It's wonderful."

Death Social Link Level 2!

"I deeply apologized as my time here is diminishing. I'll see you soon." Neku disappeared before her eyes.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 11th of May

Minako left early for school. She wasn't in mood to join her dorm mates, maybe she needed her 'me' time. Walking along the gates of Gekkoukan, she was greeted by Yukari and Junpei. "Yow! Long time no see, Mina-tan!" Junpei greeted with a wide smile as he waves to Minako. Yukari did the same and Minako waved back at them.

Ring! The bell has rung. The first session is starting soon. "We need to get hurry. Let's chat some more later, okay?" Yukari muttered as they rushed in to their classrooms.

**Time:** After School **Date:** 11th of May

Minako sweated out playing tennis with Rio at the empty windy field. "Hey, Rio-san! L-Let me - water break!" Minako panted out while reaching for her water jug. *glug**glug* "It's funny when we're just the two of us in the club." Minako grinned while wiping out her sweat with her towel. "It's funny when you're hitting on a tough guy." Rio shared a laugh with Minako. It's like they own the field until they heard someone calling out for them. "H-Hey guys!"

"What do you want now, Kenji?" Rio asked as she is about to serve the ball. He was nervously glancing at the field as he scratches his head. "Uh...Are you guys the only ones here?" He tried not to look at Rio's glare.

Rio's lips deadpanned "If there's anybody else here, they must be ghosts." Kenji would let out a deep sigh "Would it kill you to stop being so sarcastic all the time? It really isn't cute at all." Minako quietly giggled at a distance. After a short silence, Rio asked why he was here. "It's Ms. Kanou. She's the club advisor here, right Minako-chan?" He suddenly directed his question to the clueless girl. "Uhmm...AH! Uh... Yes, she is! If you're looking for her, she might be in home already."

"WHAT?! Man, I could, you know, just fall over and die here." Kenji sweat-dropped at the idea. Rio was curious of why he was looking for their uncaring advisor. "Uhm... Why're you looking for her?" Kenji shrugs and pull out the tickets. "It's...these ones. She wants these."

Rio folded her arms and gave a icy glare to Kenji. "Haven't you realized that she's just using you as a tool?" It made Kenji gulped nervously. He quickly defended without thinking. "No-No way! She's not that kind of person! She's so beautiful, and mature and sweet and...oh, I said too much." His face was glowing with red. It made Rio more curious to relationships. "Why do you like her?"

Kenji laughed off at her question. "You're such a kid, Rio-san. Listen up, okay? It's got nothing to do with logic or reason...Love is something that just happens, whether you want it or not!"

"...It...just...happens?" Rio was intrigued by the idea while rubbing her chin. "H-Hey! Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Gonna go." Then Kenji leaves hurriedly to the door. "It...never happens to me." Rio was still pondering while watching the direction Kenji leave. "Minako-san, does love just happens to you?" Rio asked as her hands shake at Minako's shoulders which she didn't respond. "Ugh...why?" Rio muttered to herself as she looks on the ground.

Chariot Social Link Level 5!

"C'mon! Let's maximize the time left!" Minako exclaimed as she grabs her equipment and prepared to serve. The two finished practicing at the quiet field before going home.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 11th of May

"We're home." Minako and Rio came in with bags of groceries at each of their hand. Labrys helped them carry the groceries while Saori and Yuko is busy preparing for dinner. "It's past seven, we were worried that you'll arrive late so we prepared what was left on the fridge." Yuko talks while chopping some garlic and onions. "We're preparing donburi, we're planning to go shopping for stock until you came." Saori commented while washing dishes at the kitchen sink. The girls help themselves on preparing their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Place:<strong> Naganaki Shrine

It was 23:50 and an athletic young man is practicing Kendo at the front of the shrine. "_I need to train more, for the team and my family's sakes!" _He muttered to himself while practicing some battle maneuvers. Hyah! Rah! Hyaargh! _"I need a training dummy. Fighting with the wind will not make it better." _He take a break by sitting on a bench and gulped some water from his jug. He wiped his cold sweat and leaned on the bench.

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

The world is engulfed at the effects of the Dark Hour. Unfortunately, the young man wasn't transmogrified as normally it would do. He was surprised by the sudden change in the environment. _"Where am I?" _As he stood up from his bench and tightened his grasp on his training stick, he began to investigate his surroundings. He admits that he is already scared, his knees were shaking and his lips trembling.

He is now at the center of the shrine. Each second passing he felt weaker, he felt tired and he trembles more violently. As he shifted his gaze on his hands, there were black goo on his hands, his eyes were weeping with the same goo and his mouth regurgitated with that substance. "What's happening to me?!" He dropped his stick and fell to his knees. Only the horrors of his scream is the last that he heard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRGGGHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Early Morning **Date:** 12th of May

"...latest victim of the Apathy Syndrome is a high school student who was seen lying on the ground at the shrine. He was admitted at the hospital at five this morning..." The television news broadcast was played while Labrys prepared the breakfast to her dorm mates.

**Time:** Lunchtime **Date:** 12th of May

Minako and Saori is hanging around at the sparsely-populated classroom. "...Another student got the Apathy Syndrome, huh? I heard he was one of the athletes for the Kendo Team." Saori gossiped with Minako. "Yuko-san is the manager of that team, right? I wasn't surprise at her reaction for the news." "Minako-san, recently I've been visiting the Naganaki Shrine more often. I don't know why, maybe It feels so peaceful there. One day, I've met a girl who was playing by herself at the see-saw. I pitied so I play with her until sunset..." Minako was in deep thought as she recalled that the girl could be a potential social link. Maybe one day she will visit there if she had the time.

Meanwhile...

Hajime is sulking at the bench at the rooftop by himself. He heard somebody's footsteps approaching to him. As he stole a glance, it was Yuko. "A perfect place to be in solitude, I see." Yuko glared at Hajime as she crossed her arms. He tilted up his head to see the stern lady who stands in front of him. "..."

"You heard the news? Mamoru got Apathy Syndrome and he's unlikely to recover to normal. When you will return?" Yuko lips speaks harshly, but Hajime didn't seemed to care. "Last term, you left with an unacceptable reason; in short you've been absent from that day until the end of the school year. I will let you join without hesitation this year as long as you get -" Before she finished her sentence, he cut-in the conversation.

"Enough. I have no plans to join a club, let alone the Kendo team." Hajime scowled as he looks away. "Haji- Kazushi's still fights even if he gets lost. We need more members so please, we need you." Hajime stood up from the bench and gave a resentful gaze at Yuko. "Then find someone else better than me." He left Yuko hanging like a fool. "_Hajime..."_ Yuko sighed as she looks to Hajime's direction..

**Time:** After school **Date:** 12th of May

"*sigh* I'm not in mood to do Hermit or Hierophant s-linking..." Minako commented to herself as she stroll around the School club hallway. Something caught her eye on a sign in the home economics room. "...? Although it's badly written, it says 'Fashion club| Tuesdays-Wednesdays-Fridays'. Maybe I should join to kill time." As Minako decodes the cryptic sign, somebody from the room opened the door. "Welcome to the Fazhio- Oh, it's Minako-chan! Uh..." The foreigner she met was the member of this club, it seems that he is slightly blushing. "Y-Yes! I want to join your club!" Minako gleefully agreed as she went inside.

"I'm Andre Laurent Jean Geraux; but you can just call me Bebe!" He bowed to Minako. "I'm glad zat you'll be my first tomodachi - friend!"

As Bebe teach Minako the basics of sewing, the time is getting late for them. "Look at ze time! I'll zee you ... I was wondering 'ow you bid farewell in Nihongo- Japanese..."

"It's Mata ne."

"Wakarimashita, I understand! Mata ne!"

Thou art I...I art thou

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Temperance Arcana

Minako has established the Exchange Student Social Link!

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 12th of May

The dorm became noisy as Yuko and Saori is pulling Rio who tightly grasped on the couch. "AAAIIIE! I don't wanna study! Minako, help me!" It seems that Yuko and Saori forced Rio on a tug-of-war to have group study; Minako was watching them while eating her dinner and Labrys was busy cleaning with her maid outfit on.

**Time:** Lunchtime **Date:** 13th of May

"Hisoka, I need to talk to you." As the members of the student council leaves, only Mitsuru and Hisoka was left inside. The president locked the door and sat on one of the empty chairs while Hisoka leans on the wall with his arms folded. "Is this about the dormitory?" Hisoka asked with a stern face. "...Yes. Have you did what I asked? About these?" Mitsuru put out a bug device and placed before her. Hisoka took a glance at the bug and stare right through the window. "I've placed some at the lounge."

"Then what about for each of their rooms?" Mitsuru's expression darkens. Hisoka adjusted his glasses and fiddles at his walking stick. "I was in a hurry. You've already figure it out, don't you?"

"*sigh* Hisoka, let's cross our fingers about my plan. It is imperative to enlist new members at SEES. We're still underpowered and we didn't defeat the shadow during the 9th. I hope you'd comprehend." Mitsuru boldly stated her plan but the secretary smiled otherwise. "You're getting desperate, huh? This will be my last time to aid you, Mitusru. The rest is up to you; I'm not even a member of this bloody organization."

Hisoka quietly left the room and closed the door- Mitsuru fixed her eyes to Hisoka until he finally disappear from the corner. _"You don't understand, do you?" _Mitsuru mumbled to herself. She stare right across the room with a blank face of hers.

**Time:** After school **Date:** 13th of May

Minako attends the Tennis practice. As she stepped in the field, she found Rio sitting on a corner hugging her knees with her depressed face. "What's wrong, Rio?" Minako asked as she sat alongside with her. She asked again but she received the same empty reply. "I don't feel like practicing." Minako heard her mumbling to herself.

"Rio, you're not your usual self. Again." Minako pressed her to shake off her friend's depression. Rio's eyes were filled with tears. "What's wrong with me...? I suck at all things imaginable." Rio's about to cry and her lips were very dry. "I lost my club members, I suck at academics and on shadow-fighting too...I'm a fool...at Kenji." Minako hugged her tightly. "It's really okay. I know you like Kenji and those stuff, but we're not perfect people. We make mistakes and we get hurt, so it's normal to feel like that." Suddenly, Rio pushed away Minako to the side; Minako's head hit at the hard ground then Rio stood up with her hands at her hips. "You're just like that, thinking you know everything huh?! You are the perfect one because you're the smartest and you're the best on shadow-fighting and you're the best on social relationships and all of that! GOD! You're the girl that are envied by every one including me! Why should I-" Rio's angry rant turns to a stop as she realized the hurt and teary eyed Minako. "I-I'm really sorry, very very sorry. Oh god...what I have done?" Rio turns sullen as she helped Minako stand up.

"I'm really a terrible person; a bad bad person...I'm sorry, for pushing you though."

"It's really okay."

"You're saying that so I wouldn't be worried. *chuckle*"

"Umm..."

"Minako, do you think I have a chance to get Kenji?"

"Why not?"

"Heh, I know you're going to say that. It's too late to realize but Kenji's into older women and he really likes Ms. Kanou. I don't have a chance."

"I'll support you, Rio."

Chariot Social Link Level 6!

"Yeah. Sorry we didn't even hold our tennis rackets. Let's go home." The girls prepared their things as they left the field.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 13th of May

RING! RING! The telephone on the lobby rings loudly. Yuko is coincidentally near the reception desk so she answered the phone. "Hello?...Okay...Wha-Uhmm...That's really fine...alright, bye." As she put down the phone, she approached to her dorm mates idling around the salas.

"It's Hisoka, he warned us that Kirijo-senpai will have a surprise visit at the 14th." Yuko declared while folding her arms.

"It can't be helped, the Kirijo owns this place after all." Saori remarked.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 14th of May

Mr. Takenozuka, the Physics teacher, is distributing the quiz papers to the class 2-F.

Minako- "It's too easy..." (96/100)

Saori- "I think it's good enough." (75/100)

Labrys- "Oops. I accidentally accessed the database." (100/100)

Yukari- "I did fine. *bad pokerface*" (68/100)

Junpei- "Who cares about vectors and stuff?" (35/100)

Kenji- "At least it's payback time to Junpei, hehehe." (55/100)

**Time:** After school **Date:** 14th of May

Minako checked the library but Saori wasn't there, so she thought of going to the strip mall. At there, she saw Jin shopped for the usual stuff but this time the contents seemed few. "Jin~" She called out for him.

"Uhm...I need to go home soon." Jin tries to ignore her but she still insist on going with him. "Okay, fine. Let's talk while walking." Jin is secretly happy.

"Jin, do you have parents?" Minako asked innocently to the smart kid. "I don't even know them. I'm raised...in an orphanage." he shrugged off the idea.

"Sorry for asking. I lost my parents ten years ago."

"Uhm...Minako-san? Why are you keep on pestering me?"

"I'm not! You just seemed lonely and that."

"I have friends with me, don't worry."

"I see, but still I want to be friends with you, right Jin-kun?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah...*blush* U-Uhm... It's getting late, Minako-san. S-See you around." Jin run off quickly while Minako stare at Jin's direction.

Fortune Social Link Level 3!

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 14th of May

"You're late, Arisato." Mitsuru and her dorm mates were already in the couch as Minako arrived hurriedly. _Sorry guys..._

"How late am I, anyway?" Minako asked them but they only frowned in response. "For an hour. We've inspect your room while you're absent." Mitsuru gave a cold glare at Minako as she folded her legs in frustration. "As you can see, I want you to join the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short. It is a school club and I happen to be the leader of this club."

Minako raised her hand. "Sorry, we don't want to join another club. You see-"

"I'm not finished." Mitsuru shot a icy glare to the crimson eyes of Minako. "This is a special club. We do not let students join us. We invite special students to join our club. That is to say, all of you are invited to this club. Your feedback?"

"What do we do at SEES?" Rio asked.

"We will tell you once you've accepted our invitation."

"I don't know about this, Kirijo-senpai." Saori was doubtful of the redhead's words.

"We won't accept unless you tell us the purpose of this club of yours. Even if you're the heiress of your family." Yuko's lips is getting hostile.

Mitsuru frowned deeply. "Please, I need -" A sound of a parking car is heard outside. Hisoka barged in the dormitory.

"Mitsuru, please stop this!" He is catching his breath but attempts to defend the tenants of the dorm. "Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Mitsuru stood up. She placed a crooked smile and confront Hisoka. "Mitsuru, I didn't think you came this far. Let them go."

"You, how dare you intervene to my business? You're forgetting that you're family is a mere affiliate of the Kirijo group!"

"Like it's on my list of concerns! You're crossing the wrong path, just let them be."

"If you wish, then confess your crime to them."

"I'm aware of that. And you too."

After the heated argument, Mitsuru went back to her place and Hisoka stands near the TV. He took a deep breath before explaining. "Here, see this?" He took out what seems to be a listening device at the back of the TV. "It's a bug. I placed this while you're not looking during my last visit. I did under orders from Mitsuru." He stated with a serious face that he rarely show.

"Why-Why did you do this, Hisoka?" Minako's eyes were welling with tears. The other girls were disappointed from his set-up but they know he was being controlled by Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, please. I'll handle them." He hinted to make the red-head leave the place.

Later, the girls were glaring intensely at the stern Hisoka. "I apologized to what happened earlier. It's not of my best wishes to spy upon you."

"Why did you do it anyway?" Minako asked nervously as she wipe her eyes. He took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. "To tell you the truth, Mitsuru wants to recruit people who had this special ability called 'Persona'."

"Persona?!" Rio was shocked in disbelief while Hisoka keep his cool. "Yes, to be honest, I'm already aware of your powers. It's not from these recording devices, I can tell because I can feel an awakened persona from an individual. Fortunately, Mitsuru is clueless of your nature."

"I'm already know your secret, girls. But I'm not selling you to anyone. Remember that." Hisoka left silently while the girls were stunned in confusion.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 15th of May

The girls walk along the street that leads to their school. They talk about mostly about what happened last night. "If my guess is assumed to be true, Kirijo-senpai wants to recruit people who have the potential. It feels that they're like abducting those kind of people and put them on some kind of research lab." Yuko pondered while rubbing her chin. The atmosphere surrounding them is heavy as the girls thought of the possible scenarios. "It's best to distance ourselves to Kirijo-senpai. We can trust on Hisoka-kun this time despite having done such deed." Saori commented. "He was ordered to do so but he knows that it's wrong. Let's forget about this for a while." Rio side-commented while rubbing her neck.

**Time:** After school **Date:** 15th of May

Minako decided to hangout with Junpei at this time on the Hagakure Ramen. However, Junpei's mood suddenly shifted to be gloomy. "Junpei...what's wrong?"

"...Nothing." He quickly put a fake smile. "Two specials!" The ramen chef delivered to the two. Minako chowed at the ramen but Junpei seldomly took a bite and sometimes he'd fidgets on his chopsticks.

"Hey dude, something on your mind?" Minako was worried of the capped boy's lethargy. He let out a sigh and took a glance at Minako. "Uhm...It's about my dad. He drinks alot by himself and gets mad at the silliest things. He would spank at me when I was young but he lost his strength as he grew older. I really wish I have a better parent than my old man. It's a blessing that I moved in to a dorm." Junpei's expression turns apologetic.

"Uh...I'm sure your parents are good, right?" Junpei asked, but Minako turn sour and looks down. He felt guilty at his insensitive question. "S-Sorry about that, It's just that I'm envious to those who have a happy family." Minako smiled as she understand Junpei's feelings.

Magician Social Link Level 5!

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 15th of May

"...Tomorrow's our tartarus exploration, huh?" Rio missed the training. It's been a while since they encountered shadows.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 16th of May

"Hey Rio! It might be bad news for you, look here." Yuko handed her smartphone to Rio. As she reads the text message, she almost threw the phone in frustration. "I can't believe that he's canceling the training! *cringe*" Rio grind her teeth to disappointment. "I can't believe that you have almost threw my cellphone! That's worth 40,000 yen!"

**Time:** After school **Date:** 16th of May

Minako went out early to the Naganaki shrine to see the girl who plays alone there. At her arrival, the girl was playing by herself at the jungle gym. "Are you a bad person?" The girl asked the auburn-haired girl. "No. I'm good." She answered as she stepped nearer to the girl. "Mommy says that I shouldn't talk to strangers, especially bad people. But I know you're good." The girl smirked as she went down from the jungle gym. But her growling stomach made her cranky. "I'm hungry. I wanna eat *sniff**sniff* Is that takoyaki in your bag?" "Do you mean this?" Minako pull out a takoyaki from her bag. The girl swiped it and gobbled at it voraciously. Minako gave her red bull drink to the girl. "Oh, I'm Minako. What's yours?" "I'm Maiko!"

Thou art I...I art thou

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana

Minako has established the Girl in Shrine social link!

After the two played for some while, they returned home.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 16th of May

Minako returned home at 18:00 but she was surprised that the masked man and her friends are already gathered at the lounge. It appears that they are waiting for her so she took a vacant seat.

"My apologies from the inconvenience to what happened last time. It is my duty to inform you about the nature of personas." Osiris apologized then he turns into a stoic, serious manner. "If you haven't noticed, your personas has a corresponding Arcanas. I have foreseen that your arcanas are very different than normal."

"To test these, please pick one here." Osiris handed out what seems to be a blank card to each of them. "Notice the blank side. It reveals the arcana as the persona inside you can only see it." Minako's card turned into the Fool card; Rio's card turned into **Tower** card; Saori's card turned into **Temperance** card; Yuko's card turned into **Star** card but Labrys' card has no reaction. "In the case of Labrys, that's because that her persona is 'inactive'."

"Alright, now that has been settled - We are not going to continue the training. Never forget to study for the upcoming exams in this week. I'll be seeing you next Saturday."

*Note: These 'cards' mechanism works like litmus paper. There will be a reaction when an external stimuli (in this case, the active persona) made contact with it.

**Time:** Daytime **Date:** 17th of May

After waking up, everyone, save for Minako, studied for the Midterms exams that will last from the 18th until the 23rd of May. Minako went to the Tatsumi outskirts to see Shinjiro.

Later, Shinjiro is sitting by himself at the broad daylight. A footsteps is heard, it belong to Minako.

"Senpai! I've brought some food for you! ~giggle~" Minako, in her summer outfit, carries a plastic bag which contains some stock of food. Shinjiro was embarrassed to be brought food by Minako. Fortunately, the people around is sparsely populated. _"Keep it down! I'm not like some damn stray cat!"_

"But senpai, I dunno what you eat if you're hanging around without money to spend."

"Why do you bring me these?" He asked as he rummaged the plastic bag which he found a bento box, instant ramen,

_"Because I care for you. From now on, I'll protect you." _Minako's caring words made the teenager's face brightened with red. "You idiot!" He blurted out as he attempt to push away Minako. But she gave a mean glare and stomped at Shinjiro's poor foot. "OOOMPH! Fine, Fine."

Minako sat beside in an uncomfortable distance to Shinjiro. She brought out a taiyaki and gave it to Shinjiro. "Alright. *sigh*" Shinjiro took a bite to the bean-filled taiyaki and struggling to 'eat' it since he was being stared by Minako. "Where *making chewing sounds* did you bought this?" He asked while chewing the taiyaki. "D-Don't ask! Just eat it with your whole heart. I know you're really hungry."

"Like I said, I'm not a goddamn stray cat." Shinjiro took a deep breath as he took another bite of taiyaki. "Uhm, hey. Can we just be friends, for a while?" Minako nervously asks as she fidgets with her fingers. Shinjiro was surprised for some reason, but he nodded to himself. "I don't mind."

Thou art I...I art thou

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Moon Arcana

Minako has established the Shinjiro Aragaki Social Link!

"All of these are yours, okay? I have to go, senpai." Minako place the plastic bag beside Shinjiro and quietly left the scene.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 17th of May

The dormitory is very quiet, save for the ticking of the clock at the reception desk. Everyone went to cram for the exam review but Minako went early to bed. She didn't need to study, after all.

* * *

><p>1st day of exams 18th of May<p>

Minako: "These questions are laughable! 3:D"

Saori: "So far so good. :) "

Rio: "Agggh! It's not in the choices! X("

Yuko: "It's fine. :| "

Labrys: "I accidentally use the internet database. I should not tell anyone about this. ^_^"

Junpei: "How should I know all of these? X("

Kenji: "eenieminieminiemo! :D"

Yukari: "I'm still good. :) "

Hisoka: "The questions are comparable to middle school."

Mitsuru: "I should reconsider the faculty in this school. :|"

Akihiko: "It's not easy, it's not hard either. :)"

Hajime: "..."

* * *

><p>2nd day of exams 19th of May<p>

Minako: "These questions are despicable! AHAHAHAHA(internally) 3:D"

Saori: "I'm fine. I'm fine. :) "

Rio: "Bullcrap! What's the formula for this? X("

Yuko: "This one's easier than I thought. :| "

Labrys: "I forgot to turn it off. ^_^"

Junpei: "What the hell? X("

Kenji: "Let's spin the wheel of fortune! :D"

Yukari: "I didn't expect this! Oh no... :( "

Hisoka: "I wonder how is Mitsuru and the rest are doing?"

Mitsuru: "These exam papers are too easy. :P"

Akihiko: "Still the same as yesterday. :)"

Hajime: "I'll just draw here at the scratch paper."

* * *

><p>3rd day of exams 20th of May<p>

Minako: "Hmmm...I'm 28 seconds later than my record for the fastest exam finished. ^_^"

Saori: "Uh...Is this one included in the pointers? :/ "

Rio: "*Bitch please*"

Yuko: "The difficulty of the exams are picking up. B)"

Labrys: "I forgot again to restrict access to the database."

Junpei: "Hmmm...if number 37 is A, then B, and then C, the next one's gonna be D!"

Kenji: "The fortune says that the whole week is worst luck! I'm screwed :'("

Yukari: "#yUsohard "

Hisoka: "These test papers are still inferior to my pool of knowledge. They'd better make it harder."

Mitsuru: "WHO DID THE EXAM FOR CHEMISTRY? THAT PERSON'S GOING TO BE REPLACED!"

Akihiko: "As usual, it's okay. :)"

Hajime: "I'm not into mood for exams."

* * *

><p>4th day of exams 21th of May<p>

Minako: "I'll just take a selfie here. #nofilter"

Saori: "Oh no...this is getting harder. :'( "

Rio: "Let's use the power of C!"

Yuko: "I'm beginning to sweat here. "

Labrys: "Maybe I should join Minako-san in getting 'selfies'. "

Junpei: "I'm getting screwed here! X("

Kenji: "Is it this one? or this one? WAAAHHHH! :'( "

Yukari: "I feel like I'm going to cry... "

Hisoka: "I have an appointment to meet. May I pass this ridiculously-easy exam right now?"

Mitsuru: "I'm beginning to think twice about the faculty here."

Akihiko: "I'm confident about my exams."

Hajime: "*sigh*"

* * *

><p>5th day of exams 22nd of May<p>

Minako: "PASS! Hmm... 12 minutes and 8 second. It's a new record! :DDDD "

Saori: "I should have studied harder... :/"

Rio: "Who cares about acing the test? I'm not going to be a top student anyway."

Yuko: "It's very challenging. The questions are getting ridiculous. :|"

Labrys: "Do not underestimate the power of ASW! "

Junpei: "C'mon, tomorrow's the last day. Just a little more... "

Kenji: "*sobbing internally*"

Yukari: "Waaaah! I need a lifeline here! X( "

Hisoka: "Can these questions get any harder?"

Mitsuru: "I would prefer to formulate my own questions or they should make college-level questions."

Akihiko: "The exams are just right."

Hajime: "I'm not that confident to my answers."

* * *

><p>6th day of exams 23rd of May<p>

Minako: "AWWWWW...It's the last day? I have so much fun; the pathetic questions, the terrified faces of my classmates, the selfie times with Labrys-san..."

Saori: "Ahhh! I think I'm going to fail! X(((("

Rio: "AWWW YEAH! Exam's done, tomorrow's kick-ass time!"

Yuko: "There are high and down times in answering the questions. I'm glad it's over. :)"

Labrys: "I comprehend the psychological effects of taking exams to the majority of students. :/ "

Junpei: "YAHOO! The dark days of testing is finally over!"

Kenji: "*drowning in sorrow*"

Yukari: "WAAAH! WAAAH! WAA- Oh, it's over... "

Hisoka: "The school needs to change its curriculum regarding the academics."

Mitsuru: "The teachers here are going to be EXECUTED!"

Akihiko: "Whaddya know? I can't wait to threw some punches."

Hajime: "Nothing to do here."

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Daytime **Date:** 24th of May

The girls were sleeping like a log. Minako wasn't in the mood for s-linking, she wants to cuddle with the bed for a while.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 24th of May

Osiris took a visit to the dormitory. "There will be a change of schedule regarding the training session. Because the next full moon is on June 8, we will have two training days per week. Ergo, if you'd like, we can have it today." The girls nodded to agree. "But before that, I have encountered a potential persona-user."

A potential persona-user? Does that mean..."We might have a new member of our team, but didn't catch the name. I'll tell you sooner."

TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...

The team went inside the tartarus and assembled their rank at the lobby. "I have noticed a new path has been opened. The Arqa block is now accessible." Osiris prepared his radio-like transceiver while the team accessed the teleport pad to the highest level.

17th floor Arqa block

The block is purple-themed with stone-wall design, chitinous linings, has skull pattern on the floor and dotted with occasional face at the walls. The team tread carefully at the grotesque halls of Arqa.

Suddenly, they were greeted by a large blob of shadow than transformed into two heat balances and three grieving tiaras. The team set in defensive position while planning their tactics to effectively defeat the enemy.

{Heat balances: weak at wind and electricity; Grieving tiaras: weak at ice.}

"Heh, this is my fight!" Yuko lunged in whilst summoning her persona. PERSONA, BUFU! The three tiaras were covered in ice and it shattered quickly, so does the trapped victims. Saori evoked her persona to cast wind magic while Rio and Labrys mop up the remaining shadows.

LEVEL UP!

18th floor Arqa block

The atmosphere seemed still and quiet. It's been minutes since they encountered the last shadow. "Minako-san, I've detected a strong presence and it's approaching us!" As Labrys sensed a strong shadow, they were ambushed by two fierce Steel Gigas. Their charge made the ranks scattered and vulnerable. The resulting attack made the team divided into two: Saori and Labrys were cornered by the first shadow while Minako, Yuko and Rio solos the another shadow at a big room.

"What's this weakness again?" Saori asked through her receiver while the clashing is audible from the background. "It's electricity and light!" Minako shouted while evading the pummeling fists of the Giga. At Labrys' team, she attacked the shadow without result as it resists strike attacks. Saori casts zio on the shadow three times before it finally hit it. At Minako's side, Rio battered the shadow with her physical skills, Yuko rain down her ice magic to the shadow while Minako delivered the coup de grace to the shadow. PER-SO-NA! Take-Mikazuchi, the japanese god of thunder blocked one of the shadow's attacks with his sword and while the shadow's staggered, it casts Zionga which annihilated the shadow. "That is one helluva fight!" Rio commented while giving a thumbs up remark.

19th floor Arqa block

"AAAACK!" Yuko was thrown back as she was hit by one of the Firvoulous Maya's Zio. The team were nearly overwhelmed as they are surrounded by several mayas. "Saori, heal Yuko. Labrys and Rio will defend Yuko while I'll finish this mess!" Minako ordered as she swiped the incoming shadow with her naginata. "Play time's over; PERSONA!" Before the shadow hit Minako, a shield blocked it. Minako's Persona, Power, pushed the shadow away and casts Magaru which wiped out all shadows that are seen.

20th floor Arqa block

Since they entered the Arqa block, it seems that Minako hogged all the glory for her while the team, especially Rio, were displeased of her antics. "Minako, let us do the fighting. It's your time to be on the rear." Rio commented while shouldering her hammer. Minako didn't respond. "Minako-san, you're already good. Please let us gain experience..." Saori requested worriedly but Minako kept on ignoring them. Yuko blocked the auburn girl's path and glared at her. "Minako, stop it. We will not work as a team if you'll keep giving us the cold shoulder." Minako slightly lifted her head revealing a frowned face. "All of you guys almost got killed if I didn't help you. In the end, I'm the one that stands triumphantly."

"I- We didn't asked you to destroy them for us." Yuko scowled with her eyes ready to cry.

"Then fine! You lead, Yuko. Then I'll be the damn support until you're strong enough to stand on your own feet!" Minako angrily stomped the floor and dropped her naginata. Silence governs the halls as the team quietly proceed while Minako collapsed to her knees, weeping. But, she realized crying will do nothing for her.

21st floor Arqa block

Minako is still troubled being the support as her teammates while they battling several shadows on their way. "Minako-san, I need assistance!" Labrys took moderate damage on her left arm. Minako reluctantly did the healing. 'Persona...Dia.' Jack Frost appeared and mended Labrys' left arm. ...What? "Uh...you fixed her 'mechanical arm' with that Dia?" Yuko asked suspiciously, it's logical that you just fix her when Labrys has damaged; however the healing spell DID fix her arm. Minako tilted her head sideways and gave a reassuring smile. "I don't really get it either. There might be no logic, but it works anyway right?" Yuko was still confused by the answer but she was glad to see that Labrys was fine.

*Note: In-game logic allows the Dia-type magic to heal mechanical targets.

22nd floor Arqa block

Minako's troubled mind gets any worse as she rarely participate or even talk. She did the healing was okay, but her teammates began to notice her melancholy.

23rd floor Arqa block

"EEEEEKKK!" "WAAAAAAHHH!" "*grunt*" Saori, Yuko and Rio were knocked down while Labrys commenced her evasive maneuvers. Minako had no choice but to fight the shadows, thuss breaking her word. "PERSONA!" Minako evoked Orpheus who solos the incoming shadows until to the last one. After the battle, Minako healed them with Dia.

24th floor Arqa block

Since the event from the previous floor, the team rarely break a word. The guilt and foolishness they committed seems to distressed them.

25th floor Arqa block

{Is everything good? I don't think you're all feeling well.} Osiris raised concern from his transceiver. The girls didn't respond to him until...

{Three Crying Tables! Drains fire but weak at ice! Stand strong!}

The shadow that appeared spontaneously became three tables with flying objects waltzing above it. Two of them used Torrent shot while the third used Maragi. The resulting attack severed most of the party members. Rio took less damage since her persona resists fire, Saori was knocked down, Yuko took medium damage, Labrys received small damage while Minako wasn't hurt at all.

"Tch, I'll have to beat the crap out of- WHAT THE?" As Rio deliver a strike attack, she was bounced back and recoiled to the wall. With strike attacks ineffective, Labrys' attacks are up to no good. "We must defeat with all of our strength!" Yuko muttered as she summoned her persona. What Hervor, Yuko's persona did is to block most of the attacks with its shield but her defense is getting weaker.

{Be very careful! Strike attacks won't work; Slash and Pierce attacks seemed less effective when used.}

"Sorry guys, but I'll better destroy them than not breaking my promise." Minako motioned to evoke her persona. This time, she switched to her persona, Sarasvati. The Hindu river goddess strummed her sitar and cast Bufula to the shadow. {It's effective!} While Minako catch her breath, one of the shadow attempt to strike at Minako but was turned to dust before reaching it. Minako took a glance to Rio who was the one defeated the incoming shadow. "I'll got your back this time!" Rio grinned while sticking out her thumb in assurance. Minako smiled sincerely as she grasped to her evoker.

"Heh, I'll give a covering fire while you do your thing, sister!" Rio smirked as she summoned her persona. PERSONA! TORRENT SHOT! Hippolyta quickly shot several arrows in machine-gun speed to the shadow even if it is resistant to it. Minako went to their rear and switched her persona to Orpheus. The persona bashed to the shadow and it landed a critical hit. One of the shadow was covered with ice thanks to Yuko's persona and Rio finished off the third shadow.

"It's this time, Let's finish this!" Yuko asks for an all-out attack while smirking. Minako agreed and started the ordeal.

**WHAM! CRACK! SLASH! BAM! WHACK!**

{All of the shadows are gone! You did a great job tonight, girls.}

**LEVEL UP!**

**Summary**

Minako- Lvl. 99 |Personas: Orpheus, Jack Frost, Sarasvati, Take-Mikazuchi, Power, Ares, Naga

Rio- Lvl. 16 |Persona: Hippolyta | Skills: Torrent shot, Agi, Tarukaja, Cleave, Regenerate 1, Sonic Punch

Saori- Lvl. 15 |Persona: Circe | Skills: Garu, Zio, Dia, Magaru, Mazio, Poisma, Elec boost

Yuko - Lvl. 15 |Persona: Hervor | Skills: Cleave, Bufu, Rakukaja, Dia, Patra, Dekaja, Tarunda

Labrys - Lvl. 15 |Persona: ?

"I'm too tired to go on...Let's continue next time." Minako swaggered tiredly which everyone agreed.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 25th of May

The girls are on their way from school and were curiously talking about the midterms result. "It's the releasing of test results, right? Will you guys check out for me? I'm tired as hell I'd rather sleep now." Rio took a deep breath from her exhaustion due last night.

**Time:** Lunchtime **Date:** 25th of May

"The test results have been posted. We should look at it." Labrys dragged Minako to the front of the faculty office. The area became very crowded and they waited out for the crowd to subsided before they took a peek. Minako aced most of the test with Hisoka and Labrys competing for the spot. Saori and Yukari were placed at the above average level while Yuko did a little better than the two. Both Kenji and Junpei got quite lower than average test exam. Hajime had fluctuating grades on some subjects when computed is somewhere between Junpei's and Yukari's score. Rio got quite lucky as she passed most of the tests despite incompetent during the exam proper. Mitsuru topped the senior's exam while Akihiko got a very satisfactory grade.

**Time:** After school **Date:** 25th of May

Minako went home ahead after dismissal. She was walking alone along the strip mall when she catch a glimpse on Jin eating takoyaki while sitting on a bench. "JIN-KUN!" Minako approached the smart-looking teenager with a gleeful manner. He does not seemed amused after all. "What *munch**munch* do you want?" Jin answered with a full mouth.

Minako scratched her head before answering. "You know, see what you're doing." She gave a shyly look to Jin which made him blush slightly. After Jin ate all the takoyaki, he throw away the trash and look at a distance. "You're really weird, But I gonna go."

Minako pouted cutely to Jin. "Yeah, I'll see you soon." Although the conversation is short, their relationship gets stronger.

Fortune Social Link Level 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Evening **Date:** 25th of May

The air is breezy and the night feels unusually warm. At the bench near the park of Naganaki shrine, the masked man sits patiently like he's waiting for someone. Under the warm light of the streetlamp, the masked man's white suit shines brightly that caught the attention of one passerby.

From the blank gaze of his mask, the masked man glanced to the staircase to peer at the incoming figure. As the figure become visible to him...

"Penthesilea" He uttered with a blank face of his. The red-head ice queen was the passerby who noticed this strange gentleman. Mitsuru couldn't hide her surprise, but she moved forward to get close enough to this mysterious person.

Mitsuru has difficulty finding words from her throat. "H-How...did you know me? How did you know my Persona?" Unfortunately, the man respond by shifting his gaze to the red-head which confused her even more.

"I might need a companion, here. You see, I have a story to tell...a forgotten one." Mitsuru wasn't certain but she blindly sit near the masked man.

The man cleared his throat before he tells the story to Mitsuru.

"It is about a young man. A young man in blue to be precise. A stone hit him in his head one day and it stuck lodged to his skull. A great pain he suffered, that's for sure. Why did he gain such pain? To determine, he find the answer to his question by moving to a small town. He met many good friends, smiled with them, cry with them and laughed with them. Yet, it does not seem to satisfy his question. Therefore, he climbed to a high mountain because he might see the answer at the top of this mountain. Have you figured out what he found at the summit? He found an old wise man. He asked the question that he pondered throughout his life and do you know what the wise man did? He carefully removed the stone that once buried at his head. The man in blue had his head bleeding, but he smiled. He was very happy even if the bleeding took five weeks of his mortal life. The last second that he had his consciousness, he smiled before he fell into a deep sleep."

Mitsuru listened attentively to the masked man's story. Somehow, it made her touched by the man in the story and pondered at the meaning of the story.

"Will you come back here? I might need a company at this lonely, warm night." The masked man requested to Mitsuru which she agreed. At this whole evening, Mitsuru spoke few words with the masked man. She left the man without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Morning **Date:** 26th of May

"Hey, Rio-san! You look awfully happy today, it's contagious." Labrys remarked cheerfully as Rio happily skipped her pace while walking to school. The other girls quietly chuckled behind them. "She's just got lucky." Yuko commented at her back which frowned Rio. "WHAT!? I-I-I studied okay!?" Rio angrily answered. "We saw you leaving a donation at the shrine each day before the exams. The gods felt sympathy to you, Rio-san." Saori smiled weakly.

**Time:** After school **Date:** 26th of May

Saori enlisted Minako some help for the Library committee which she agree to help. As Minako entered the library, the facility seems crowded considering the long line where Saori is fixed to. "Minako-san, I need a big help here. Could you kindly render service to them while I go get some books?" Saori waved at Minako, a distressed wave to be specific.

Minako lend service to the students whilst Saori gets the books for the borrowers. It's a tiring job, but the two have worked-out their duty in the end. After the line went empty; their committee adviser, Ms. Ounishi, approached them with a folder in her hand. "Excuse me for a moment, but we need help to get the newsletter done. Would you kindly finish these up?" As she opened the folder, it revealed the manuscript for the newsletter. There are many blank spaces that they need to be filled up.

"Uhm...What about the other members? Aren't they responsible for this despite they're not helping here at the counter?" Minako have shown signs of irritation at her words but Saori hold her back. "It's okay. We'll see what we can do for now." Saori accepted the manuscript. "Do what makes the students interested to read our newsletter. I'll be going now." Then, Ms. Ounishi left hurriedly to the hallway.

They spend a peaceful moment trying to write something for the newsletter. Although Minako didn't know what she wrote, the newsletter has finally completed.

Hermit Social Link Level 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Evening **Date:** 26th of May

Mitsuru sneaked out to see this strange masked man in white suit. She found him on the same spot as last night. "I didn't expect you to come. Have a seat with me."

She sit on the same spot she did last time but a little closer. "May I, at least, know your name?" She asked while looking through the blank eyes of his mask. "Truth to be told, I hold no name to call myself. However, one person gave me the name 'Osiris'. Feel free to call me that."

"The god of the dead and judgement...you are one hard person to read."

"*chuckle* It's not unusual, considering we've first met last night. I have conceived yet another forgotten story that needs to be told. Care to listen?"

"Alright. Your words are astounding."

"...There is a young man. He's quite older than the first but he has his youth robbed away. As you see, since his arrival he had this sickness that has no known cure. Life was very hard for a person who suffered each day with a grim condition. The only way to temporarily escape his fate is his visit to the shrine. Yes, this exact shrine that we are sitting here. He cleared his mind and enjoy the breathtaking scenery of this serene place. One day, the young man in blue came to him while looking for the 'answer' he sought all his life. The dying man replied negatively but the man in blue made friends with him and they talked about their lives, especially the dying man's condition. Each time they meet, he weakly smile to see a person that looks up to him. One season has passed and the dying man's sickness worsens. Before he finally leaves, he wrote a story about life. It was his best work of art. The meaning of life is not something that you can find by yourself, but what you can do to other people. It was his last message and last wish. His feeble heart finally stopped beating before he reached his twenties. But his story have influenced many people, including the man in blue that I've mentioned."

Mitsuru looked down with a dreary face. "You are Mitsuru, correct? Each of us are predestined to turn to dust, but only our fate tells when. Remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Morning **Date:** 27th of May

While Minako walked to school along with her friends, her phone rang. She reached for her phone and checked it. "It's Osiris-sama; he says that we will have another training tomorrow." After reading the text message, her friends began to talk excitedly for the upcoming exploration.

**Time:** After school **Date:** 27th of May

While Minako walks on her way to the Port Island station, she spotted Jin sitting by himself on one of the benches. "Hey, Jin-kun!" She call him out as she waved her hand. Unlike the previous encounters, Jin seems to expect her meeting him. "Oh, it's you."

"Are you always that alone, Jin-kun?" Minako asked as she took a seat beside him. Jin didn't seem to show any signs of irritation which made Minako confident on talking with him. "Uh...Yeah? I just want to be alone." Jin replied nonchalantly. "S-Sorry." Minako quickly apologized. "W-Wait!_ It's okay, because it's just you._" Jin comforted Minako who they both blushed with red.

Fortune Social Link Level 5!

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Evening **Date:** 27th of May

The red head went to visit the shrine to see the mysterious man. Upon arrival, she greeted him. "It's good to see you, Osi-ris, right?" The masked man didn't respond until she sat down to her usual seat. "I've been thinking." The man muttered to himself, seemingly troubled. "Is something wrong?" Mitsuru asked him hoping to get a story from him but sadly he didn't. "I haven't thought of a story for this meeting. I'm sorry and I wouldn't be present tomorrow." He uttered apologetic to the disappointed Mitsuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Lunchtime **Date:** 28th of May

Minako met up with Rio to have a lunch together with the meeting place at the hallway. As Minako left the classroom, she witnessed Rio talking to somebody at the door frame of Class 2-E. "...Okay? ...Right..." After that, Rio turned around and approached Minako. "Let's eat at the rooftop, shall we?"

At the rooftop, they ate in silence with their bentos. After they ate, Minako was the first to break the silence. "Uhm... who's that you're talking to earlier?" Rio took some time to process her question before answering. "Oh, that's MAKOTO YUKI. You know, your average emo boy with headphones stuck in his ears..."

"...!" Minako felt her chest twitched. Like an invisible arrow that pierced her heart, she clutched her chest in sudden pain which made Rio worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"...Rio-san, tell me more about this Makoto Yuki." Rio widened her eyes upon hearing. "You got a thing about emo boys? *chuckle* Man, you're one strange girl." Her chuckle was shot down as Rio stares the dead, crimson eyes of her friend. "Okay...He was a transfer student like you, Minako. Well, he doesn't talk much and he seems uncaring to everything. Maybe except when someone invades his 'precious' personal space or teases his hair or headphones. That's all I know."

Minako could not believe on what she heard but she remained her mouth zipped in. "Let's go back."

**Time:** After school **Date:** 28th of May

Minako happened to bump on Junpei at the school gates. "Hey Mina-tan! How about-" Before he even finished his sentence, Minako pinched his poor cheek with her two fingers. "Ow! Ow! Cut that out!" Junpei regret for calling her with the 'tan' which she disliked that much. "Let's. Eat. Ramen." Minako still pinches the cheek accompanied by her signature 'Crimson Glare' rumored to do anything Minako wanted by glaring directly at their eyes.

At the Hagakure Ramen, Junpei stroke on the pinched area of his cheeks while they wait for their order. Minako became unusually silent for a while, nervously playing with her hair as she thinks. "Minako, are you okay?" Junpei asked trying to cheer up the girl. As she glanced, he can feel the hurt that she experiences by looking at her dreary eyes. "Sorry, I just want to forget about this. You okay by hearing me out?"

"Y-yeah, sure thing, Minako."

"Okay, *sigh* what would you do if you there's a doppelganger of you lurking around?"

"Woah woah! You have a doppelganger? Seriously?"

"Keep it down, you idiot!" Minako shut him off to silence him. "Anyway, it's a feeling that I have since lunchtime."

Junpei became lost in thought until he remembered something. "Oh, I have something to tell you, something important." He shifted to somewhat serious expression in his words. "Listen, there's a photo of you circulating around on you gym wear. " While telling, he shuffled on his pocket to reveal a sample of a picture with Minako along with her classmates on the said clothing. "It's like whoever took this tries to get a picture of you since you're in the middle." Minako became skeptical to the picture, even joking about it. "They're just jealous. *chuckle*" Junpei retains his serious face even if Minako clowns about the picture. "I dunno, Minako. Doesn't it bother you that they might ruin your reputation?" He is right, Minako thought to herself. "Okay. I don't want my reputation to be destroyed by a mere photo."

Junpei's smile shines brightly; he is already excited to find the culprit and put it down to protect his dear friend's image.

Magician Social Link Level 6!

"ORDER'S READY!" The ramen chef serves the two specials that Junpei and Minako ordered. "It's here, let's dig in!" They ate happily and chat some few things before going home.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 28th of May

All are gathered at their very 'command room' at the third floor of the dormitory. Osiris was also here, and the members are ready to take action. "Our objective is to reach floor 36 and defeat the guardian there." Osiris conducted a briefing before they head to Tartarus.

**TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK..TICK...**

All are set to explore tartarus and defeat the guardian of the Arqa block. But before that, Minako went to visit the Velvet room.

At the Velvet room, she was greeted by Theo's warm welcome. "Welcome to the Velvet room, how may I assist you?" She knew that the residents of the Velvet room misses her for a long time, even if time ceases to exist inside. "Hello, I'm here to finish some of your quests and get some new personas."

Meanwhile, the worried Saori shakes off Minako's shoulders quite roughly. To them, Minako gazes blankly at a corner unaware of the effect when a guest is in the Velvet room. Within a jiffy, Minako went back to her senses. "Sa-Saori-san!? I'm fine!" The moment Minako suddenly became aware of her surroundings creeps out her team mates. "Dude, the fact you went to that corner and you shut yourself off is getting on our nerves." Rio complained with her left hand on her waist. "Anyway, let's get down to business, girls."

Floor 26 to 35 ; Arqa block

Not much special happened at these stretch of floors; they kill off some evil residents of the tartarus, loot all the treasure chests and advance to the next floor.

36th floor ; Arqa block

{Warning! A powerful shadow is guarding this floor!}

Before they noticed, a shadow emerged from darkness and takes form of a stone statue.

{Change Relic. No weakness, strong at wind.}

"Crap! Not another wind enemy!" Rio objected but nonetheless summons her persona from her evoker. "Hippolyta!" The amazonian queen shoots a fireball to the statue which it hit but does not seem to be very effective.

Minako then gave orders to her team mates. "Rio, keep firing her with your agi skills; Yuko, cast rakukaja to Rio first then bombard the shadow with bufu; Saori, throw all the magic spells you can give to it; Labrys, destroy her using your battle axe."

The team did what they were ordered to. Minako, as usual, did most of the fighting with her wild card ability. "Orpheus!" Her persona used bash to strike at the shadow. Although it did damage, it's not that effective.

{Be careful, the enemy's going to attack!}

The shadow casts Magarula to the party. All received moderate wind damage which throws them back except for Rio who somehow made the incoming wind attack missed. "Today's my glory!" As Rio rushed forward to the shadow, she leaped up high and pummel with all of her might to the shadow while in mid-air.

**WHAM!**

The very impact created a visible shock-wave to the shadow due to its sheer force. After the collision, the statue became fragmented and turned to dust in result. As she lands safely, Rio rests her war hammer in her shoulders and gave a thumbs-up remark to her baffled team mates. "Heheheheh..." The team laughed with Rio.

They continue to defeat all shadows they encountered until they reached to the top of Arqa block at floor 40. The barricade surrounding the stairs signals them to stop the exploration. Although disappointed, maybe it's the best time to take a break from their exhaustion.

**Summary**

Minako- Lvl. 99 |Personas: Orpheus, Pyro Jack, Sarasvati, Take-Mikazuchi, Ares, Power, Lamia, Take-Minakata

Rio- Lvl. 18 |Persona: Hippolyta | Skills: Torrent shot, Agi, Tarukaja, Cleave, Regenerate 1, Sonic Punch

Saori- Lvl. 17 |Persona: Circe | Skills: Garu, Zio, Dia, Magaru, Mazio, Poisma, Elec boost

Yuko - Lvl. 17 |Persona: Hervor | Skills: Cleave, Bufu, Rakukaja, Dia, Patra, Dekaja, Tarunda

Labrys - Lvl. 16 |Persona: ?

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 28th May

The girls wear their drowsy faces while going into school. "Hehehe...that's the consequence when we go to tartarus during weekdays; but it's fun, right guys?" Minako yawned while smiling. They couldn't agree more.

**Time:** After school **Date:** 28th of May

Minako's been a while to visit the old couple's bookstore. She misses the bookish atmosphere and the smiling faces of the old couple she befriended with. "It's Minako-chan! We've missed you so much, and we thank you too in behalf of my wife." Bunkichi welcomed Minako who she does not seem to understand for what does the 'thank you' stand for so she asked. "You are the one who asked for the petitioners to sign to save the persimmon tree, right? We won't ask questions. My wife is the one who heard the news but she's currently not here with me." Minako pretended she did it. "All of them are the graduates who once became students under our son. They don't want to cut the tree because it's the memorial for their teacher. We've glad to met a kind girl like you." Bunkichi is very proud of Minako.

Meanwhile... her spying friends are peeping on Minako while hiding in a bush. Again. "She's crazy, she wants now an old fart!?" Rio muttered angrily to herself while spying with her binoculars. Some of her 'sisters' were quite suspicious of her mutterings. "Rio, what are you talking about? Gimme that one." Yuko snatched the binoculars to see for herself. The two now have the same guess. "L-Let me see, Yuko-san." Saori swiped the binoculars to see what the commotion is about. "Labrys, did you activate your super sensors?" Rio demanded the clueless Labrys. "Not yet. I will not turn on unless you asked for it." Labrys innocently replied which made Rio furious. "T-Turn it on goddammit! We need to hear what they say!"

To the Minako and Bunkichi scene, the old man is giving his appreciation to the kind girl. "...I'd like to drink with you together Minako-chan, only if you're legal. But have this instead." Bunkichi then stuffed a can of Cielo mist to Minako's pockets.

Back at the spying girls, Saori's face blushed furiously from what she witnessed. "I-I..." While Saori was stunned in shock, Rio swiped back her binoculars and not much later she had the same reaction with Saori. "THIS. IS. INSANE! **THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT!**" Rio clenched her teeth from disbelief. Yuko was contaminated by their dirty imagination while Labrys was clueless as ever. "I do not get this scenario. Minako-san is havin' a conversation with the bookstore owner. There is nothin'-ne'er mind."

Hierophant Social Link Level 7!

"Look, she left the bookstore. After she made a few distance, we will come out of the bush and walk home like nothing's happened. Got it?" Yuko commented their pland which they agree. Fortunately, Minako is clueless that she's being pry upon.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 29th of May

"Well, see ya later, Minako!" Rio bid farewell as they part away at the hallway with Minako, Saori and Labrys. But before Minako entered, she spotted the familiar figure at the corner of her eye. "Is that Makoto Yuki?" Yes, the blue hair emo-boy with his matching headphones on. It seems he is going down the staircase.

"Saori, Labrys, I'll gonna get something..." As she released her sentence, she arrowed herself to the blue hair boy in haste. "I'M GONNA GET YOU BASTARRRDDD!" Makoto has already descended from the stairs but Minako furiously chases after him. Before she even reached the stairs, someone was going up from the same staircase. "*grunts* It's frigging heavy." A student is carrying a stack of books that is high enough to cover his face. Minako tried to pull herself but it was too late. She collided with the student and created a disaster at the staircase. **"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"** She lost her balance and fell off the staircase in a slinky-like manner. She managed to get a glimpse that the student who she collided with is Hajime, now confused while picking up the thrown books. It seems time slowed down while she fell to her demise. _The sleeping beauty of 2-F falling at the staircase with grace._ That's what she's thinking until her precious head finally made impact at thefloor, knocking her out cold.

Place:?

Minako woke up with her foggy mind and blurry vision. As her head becomes clear, she observed that she was in...a small throne room? She was sitting on a throne and noticed she wears a very elegant dress. When she scan the area, she was shocked to see that there is a group of men gathered in front of her. "...Minako Arisato-sama...most beautiful..." It's the only words she recognized when she heard a mantra-like praise. She squinted her eyes to identify the faces.

"...? That one's Shinjiro-senpai, that's Akihiko-senpai, and that's Jin-kun, and Hidetoshi-kun and Bebe-san and..." She began struck, loss in words as her mouth is drooling. They are all in evening wear and seems to repeatedly bow while kneeling, treating Minako like some goddess. Their noses are already bleeding too. "...Minako Arisato-sama..." They keep repeating this line with a slightly perverted smile on their faces. "_I'm dreaming, aren't I? But this is a paradise!*drool*"_

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Evening **Date:** 31st of May

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hajime was knocking on a wooden door. "I'm coming." The voice from the inside says. As the door opened, it reveals the personal doctor of Hajime, Dr. Morita. "Come in." He stated coldly.

Hajime followed him to the bedroom. They were now standing at the front of the wooden wardrobe. Morita opened, revealing it empty but he swiped the back of the wardrobe that reveals a false panel. There is a staircase behind it.

Once they descended from the staircase, the doctor opened the light switch. It illuminated the basement that is identified as an underground laboratory. Everything is colored white. There were several tables with various scientific apparatus lined up. Multitudes of cables laces through the floors of the laboratory which connects to the large glass pod at the center of the laboratory that can contain an adult-size human. Beside it is a mainframe computer with various monitors mounted at the wall and a large control panel underneath with several gizmos and a wide keyboard.

"I need to evaluate your persona. You know the usual." Morita pointed his finger to the glass pod. Hajime took of his shoes, and place himself inside the glass pod. Morita placed several electrodes on the boy's head before closing off the glass pod. The doctor darts himself to the computer and commenced the evaluation.

There is a moment of reeling machine noises surrounding the pod before it fell silent. The largest monitor in the computer shows the 3D representation of the subject and alongside with it the bio data of the patient. The rest of the smaller monitors shows the body statuses like the heart beat, blood pressure, EEG wave graph, etc.

"Evaluation finished." Morita shuts off the machinery and opened the glass pod. Hajime removes the electrodes while stepping down; then the two went back to the computer. "Here is the summary. Your persona is less unstable, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't take those pills."

EVALUATION SUMMARY

PATIENT NAME: SAKAMOTO HAJIME GENDER: MALE AGE: 17 BLOOD TYPE: O

PERSONA: HELIOS

CATEGORY: A-TYPE ARCANA: SUN AFFINITY: FIRE, LIGHT WEAKNESS: DARK

STABILITY: SLIGHTLY UNSTABLE

REMARKS: CONTINUOUS INTAKE OF SUPPRESSION PILLS IS STRICTLY ADVISED

"Thank goodness, at least it's more stable." Hajime sighed from reading the evaluation summary. Morita reach to his beloved coffee mug and took a sip of black coffee. "I've been tirelessly researching on personas for ten long years, kid. You must do your part." The doctor sermon the boy while they took a seat. Hajime fidgets nervously to his seat with his troubled face. "What are shadows, sensei?"

"Shadows? *chuckle* They are no different to personas. In the latter part, they are 'tamed' shadows who are loyal to their user. These shadows are the materialized form of negative human emotions; some are mindless, some have their will of their own, fewer have not just a sense of self but they can even have their own persona."

"What are these categories, sensei?"

"Ah... there are various types of personas based on their function or abilities. Everyone has a persona: that's why they have their own feelings and a sense of self; In ascending order, the C-type is the most common type. They are the 'civilian' type, they have no special abilities except that they can promote to a higher class of persona; they cannot be evoked because they are too weak to surface. The B-type are less common type but these ones can use abilities and are able to evoke from their psyche; these ones are commonly called 'potential'. The A-type personas are the rare class of personas because they have special abilities that the B-type cannot typically posses. You are quite lucky, as your persona is categorized as A-type but the computer cannot detect what particular 'special ability' you have."

Hajime listen attentively to his doctor but his eyes are already heavy from drowsiness. "You're already sleepy? Go home, now get lost." The doctor shoos away the boy with a harsh voice.

_PERSONA, huh?_ Hajime pondered deeply as he left the laboratory.

* * *

><p><em>The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...<em>

_Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That's a pretty long chapter. I should have post this chapter few days ago but due to the erratic internet connection speed, it delayed. So, how it do? My apologies if the time pace is too fast or the story seems lacking. You know the usual: review the chapter so I'll fix up the plot holes (I rarely proofread *shrug*) and also there might be changes in each chapter without prior notice; If the message to the author is changed, that means the chapter is updated.

Answer from the previous question: The character for the Sun S-link will be Hajime Sakamoto (my OC) for the one who suggested Takaya, well I don't really like him and I have no plans to be a S-link character. So, he might be the same Takaya by Atlus.

*EDIT: I have re-edit this chapter to fix that certain loophole that one of the review mentioned about the Dia-Labrys thing. Seriously, that happens in-game!

**QUESTION:** Who would you prefer to be the S-Link character for 'The Empress'? (Mitsuru's quite overused so I need another character)

**REVIEW, RATE AND FOLLOW **(PLEASE?)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA SERIES **(NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED)


	6. Chapter 4: The Emperor

**Message to the Readers:** Hiiiiii guys! It's been a month that I haven't visited FanFiction. I'm very busy on stuff from Deviantart, on my projects and academics in college and my laptop(where I usually write my stories in document before uploading here) has serious HDD issues and needs to be repaired T^T SERIOUSLY I completed up to two chapters including this before it went rock bottom. This one is the fragment of my last backup so I need to upload this one.  
>That's enough from my blabbering! To my (fragmented) chapter!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3 The Emperor 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room..."<p>

The familiar voice greeted the groggy Minako in the said place. Her mind clouds most of the cognitive activity, but she interpret those lines. "It's been a while since I last summon you here." The long-nosed-Igor welcomed her with a wide grin. Minako is not sure why she was forcibly summoned so she asked. "Ah...You've been dreaming for a long time, ergo this is our chance to have a word with you."

Minako raised her brow in response; she'll listen to what Igor says. "A great ordeal is fast approaching. You have only one week to prepare; soon great danger is cast upon your friends." Minako was perplexed on what 'ordeal' is Igor talking about but before she asked, her consciousness began to falter. "I shouldn't keep you any longer, Farewell."

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Afternoon **Date:** 2nd of June

Place: Tatsumi Memorial Hospital

Minako opened her eyes. White is the first color she perceived with her eyes. She squinted to get a clearer picture of her surroundings. She is indeed confined in a hospital. She wears the standard green patient's gown and she felt that her head is wrapped in cast the moment she clutched her head in pain. "Owww...right." She gently touch her head which she experienced minor pain due to her clumsy accident that day. "What day is it?" Minako muttered to herself but she received an unexpected answer from her side.

"It's second of May." As Minako took a glance to her side, she found the student council secretary accompanying her. "Hisoka-kun!?" Minako gasped in surprise but the bespectacled man gave no reaction. He let Minako suppress her sudden rush of emotions before he explain to her what happen. "*sigh* You fell from the stairs head-first and fell unconscious for several days. It's quite unexpected, but it happened."

Minako fell silent as she cast her gaze to the setting sun through the window. She wondered how much time she spent wasted for her recovery. "Now that you've regained consciousness; I will inform the doctor to release you as soon as you wake up." Hisoka left these words before leaving the room. _I've got so many questions to ask..._

Not long, he returned quite quickly to Minako. "Regrettably, the doctor is quite busy. It will be a while before he attends to you." He said as he take a seat. Minako took a deep breath, probably to catch his attention. "Hisoka-kun, would you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Anything within my abilities, yes."

"_Where should I start..._Did I miss anything since I fell unconscious?"

"...Quite many. One of them is my visitation to the dormitory yesterday; and if you're a fan of rumors, there are plenty of them flying around since last Friday."

"What rumors? Please tell me..."

" A girl in class 2-E hasn't returned from her home since Friday night. Although most people believe that she is gone sick, her sudden absence makes the probability of being missing is quite high. At Saturday morning, we witnessed a girl lying around the school gates unconscious and we found another girl unconscious at the same spot yesterday. They say it's Fuuka's spirit that caused them. What do you think?"

"Fuuka...?"

"It's the first time for the school to experience such case, that's why the rumors are quite widespread. Even the faculty were alarmed by this."

"..."

"Is there something you've might ask?"

"Yeah, I just want to know a little about you."

"Hmmm...Where should I start?" Hisoka took a deep breath as he cast off his gaze to the gleaming sun.

* * *

><p>BACKSTORY: HISOKA OSHIRO<p>

I am a child of a successful businessman. Our family business is one of the affiliates of the Kirijo group; you might be guessing that's how I knew Mitsuru Kirijo since childhood. I knew her since preschool and we've been classmates until one day I am diagnosed with a heart disease that made me left the school for three months. I have to repeat my grade and until now I'm one academic year behind her. I hoped that I would regain my lost year by studying harder to skip one grade but it didn't happened.

Since Mitsuru and I grow up in an aristocratic environment, we share the same interests, principles, pool of knowledge and anything that money can offer. Except that I am trained to be more independent since youth. My family limits the staff, only the most loyal and most trusted servants were spared. I was taught to do the simple chores that our servants usually attend. My family is in social elite but we wished to stay as a normal middle-class family.

That heart disease changed my whole life. Starting the day I'm diagnosed, I have to drink certain medications, check my condition every month and to maintain a healthier lifestyle. This walking cane will help me if I lost my balance due to my weakening heart, also it's not abnormal to have wheezing attacks or vertigo with this condition.

After my first diagnosis, my doctor told me that if my condition gets worse, I might not live 'to see as a middle-age adult' .

* * *

><p>Hisoka fell silent. He stares down to his feet as he is troubled by his last statement. Minako felt the troubled silence he's having.<p>

"Has the patient woke up?" From the doorway, the doctor for Minako came in. He commenced the final diagnosis before he release Minako from the hospital.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 2nd of June

Minako arrived the dorm at 19:00. She expect her dorm mates to give her a warm hug or similar, but she found Labrys at the kitchen preparing something for dinner. "Labrys? Where are the others?" As Minako called her, Labrys turned around and she is delighted to see her as she gave Minako a warm welcome. "Minako-san! Rio-san, Yuko-san and Yuko-san left ten minutes ago to see you."

"They might have been far enough to catch upon them. I'll just call them through the phone."

Minako pop up her phone and call her friends back now she is home feeling fine.

While cooking, Labrys took a glance to Minako who took a seat at the couch. "Minako-san, how is your head?" Minako pat lightly at the area where the cast once applied. Minako gave her a thumbs-up hinting that she's okay.

The dorm fell silent again. Minako has been thinking too much lately. Now, she begin to question many things like...

"Labrys, how did you come here in Iwatodai? What or where were you before you live here in the dorms?"

Labrys was shocked, her surprise made her to lose concentration and stares blankly at the ceiling, trying to look for answers. Unfortunately, she didn't find the answers she is looking for. "I dunno. My earliest memory is that I became a student and lives here. I can't remember anything else, Minako-san." Afterwards, Labrys was more troubled as she tried her best to remember anything before that.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 3rd of June

Minako was the first to be ready for school. She waited outside the dorm for her friends to come. Few more minutes, her dorm mates came down together but she noticed something strange. "Uhm...Minako, starting June we're wearing the summer uniform." Yuko observed as she squinted her eyes to Minako's uniform. Aside from Labrys, they all wear the summer uniform of Gekkoukan High. "I have to remain wearing the winter uniform or else my mechanical parts will be exposed." Labrys quoted, thinking if Minako asked why she didn't wear the summer uniform.

Unusually, Minako giggled by herself. "Summer uniform, eh? Then I'll just take off this blazer." While Minako talks, she put down her bag and starts undressing her school jacket. That act made her friends to express disbelief. "**MINAKO, NOOOOO!**" Before they stop Minako, she already took of her jacket and starts walking down the path. "**MINAKO! What will the others think when you do that, especially boys!?**" Rio catch up to her best friend while worried about her privacy.

Minako smirked in response. "_I don't care what they think of me._" She left Rio lost in thought as she walk along the road.

**Time:** Morning **Date:** 4th of June

Hisoka arrived at the shoe locker. He opened it and exchange few things from his bag but before he close the locker, he noticed a white envelope fell from the locker. He discreetly opened it and reveals a letter inside. It reads '_Hisoka-kun, I hope you notice me one day... -Y.T.' _and a doodle of him is placed along with the letter. _Who would send a novelty letter to me?_

While Hisoka put back the letter inside and closed the locker, the brunette in pink peeped at him at the doorway to the faculty office hallway. Hisoka side-glanced, the brunette was almost seen and hid at the corner. She took a deep sigh. _Hisoka-kun..._

**Time:** After School **Date:** 4th of June

Minako is passing along the school gates by herself. Along the way, she heard some students gossiping quite loudly.

"You hear about the revenge request website?"

"Uh huh. It's trending in the internet right now!"

"You have tried it? Seriously?"

"Nah, but one of my neighbor's friend did that, and it was successful!"

"Woahh...the rumors were real! If I caught my boyfriend cheating, the revenge website is my first stop!"

Minako sighed at their conversation. "Meh." She walked off to the station.

The familiar green-jacket nerd is sitting by himself at one of the public benches at the Port Island station plaza. Minako rushed to his side and greeted him. "Jin-kun!" At her voice, he waved his hand and offer to sit with him. "Minako-san, I haven't seen you for a while."

"I fell through the stairs and knocked out cold for four days!"

"So you're okay now, right?"

"Totally fine. Wanna eat some Takoyaki at Iwatodai?"

"Perfectly." Then, the two jumped in the train then took off at Iwatodai then grab a bite at the takoyaki. "Be careful, its hot." Jin warned. "I ate several times of these, you don't have to warn me about that."

The two sat at the bench and ate the takoyaki in peace.

After their meal is done, Jin was the first to speak. "Minako-san? How's...life?" Minako took a while as she thought of an answer. "I think's its fine, I guess."

"Heh, 'I guess'? You don't seem so sure."

"What's the big idea?"

"Just live your life to the fullest while you can. Think what you can do for now."

"..."

"Didn't mean to depress you or what. I have to go."

Jin left the bench without looking back.

Fortune Social Link Level 6!

F-FAST FORWARD TO JUNE 7!

**Time:** Daytime **Date:** 7th of June

The beanie teenager sits by himself on his usual spot at the outskirts of the Port Island station. Unlike other regulars of the area, he'd stay here like a living statue sulking at his favorite corner alone. To be alone is his desire, but something else is hidden behind that. After one session of heavy coughing, he spat to his side before he notice an unusual visitor who would come just to see him.

"Arigatou, senpai!" The auburn girl stood before the annoyed Shinjiro, with a bag of groceries at one hand. "Here, help yourself senpai."

"I'm not surprised by the fact you didn't come last week." He smug as Minako handed him the bag. The bag's content is quite the same as last time. "Sorry I didn't come. I fell from the stairs and hit my head really hard. I slept the whole Sunday so this one's for the last one and today." Shinjiro secretly smiles from her excuse. A girl who would come all the way to a dangerous territory just to give something nice, this girl's not normal. She's very brave and fearless for a girl.

"Why do you still keep going here? This place's dangerous and I'm not a nice guy. You hear me?"

"...I wonder."

"*cringes* Whatever your reasons, just don't come here again. It's not good for you."

"Hey! You said that we're friends, so I came here to check up on you. Isn't how friends are for, senpai?"

"...!"

"C'mon, Let's talk something fun while you eat."

"Huh!? W-What are you, my mom?"

"Hmmm...What we have here? Look! A glazed doughnut! Say 'aaaah'!"

"...Just give me that."

"Heheheheh...you look cute while you do that 3"

"STOP TEASING ME! If you let me finish this doughnut, you'll leave right?"

"Okay, fine. After all, I just wanna see you eat every Sunday morning. It's so dreamy..."

"...!? *cough* *cough* *choke* *choke*"

"Oh dear, here is a bottled water that I just drank from it earlier before I came here. *sinister giggle*"

"...Forget the water. I'm fine now."

"Aww man... you finished it too early. You win this time senpai, but next time I won't go easy on you. Bye-bye." Minako winked at Shinjiro before she finally walked home. Shinjiro sighed as he fixed his gaze to the auburn girl until she disappeared from sight.

"...What a crazy girl. Bet she'll come here again next week." Shinjiro quietly ate his breakfast alone at the deserted alleys of Port Island.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 7th of June

The sound of ringing phone echoed at the lounge of the dorm. Minako was the first to answer the phone call. "Good evening. It's me, Hisoka." "Good evening, Hisoka-kun!" "There is something I should tell you, please listen to this carefully." "Gotcha, just give us a moment first." Minako switched the telephone into 'speaker mode' so the residents can hear him as well. All of them circled by the phone to listen to what he says.

"Good evening. I am here to notify you about our new resident." Hisoka opened his thoughts to the girls before he was interjected by Yuko. "There will be a new tenant, for real?"

"Yes, Haven't I told you before? Tomorrow, there will be movers who will clean the prepared room and drop off our new tenant's furniture."

"But, the room you're talking about is the storage room!" Rio cuts-in in protest.

"I understand, but the room is never used since march. I'm converting it to a standard dormitory room."

"Are you sure about this Hisoka-kun?"

"I'm very sure about it. Don't bother the movers if you arrive here tomorrow. Our new resident will join us in a week or less."

Before they could react, the phone call hung up.

**Time:** After School **Date:** 8th of June

Hajime was walking along the hallways of 2nd floor. He sensed somewhat a presence inside the student council room. He tried to open the doorknob gently but it's locked. "...tonight...infiltrate the campus." He heard there is definitely someone inside so he stick his ear at the door trying to gather information. "Yamagishi...Tartarus...Dark Hour..." Hajime was surprised that there is someone who would get in the campus at night time and mentioned Fuuka Yamagishi and also Tartarus and Dark Hour, which only persona-users know about. He pressed his ear deeper hoping to acquire more info. "...we can save her." So, there are people who attempt to save Fuuka during the dark hour. There is a big chance that Fuuka strayed into Tartarus from her ten day of absences. Before he listen any longer, he heard the noise of the footsteps inside. Are they leaving? He noticed their shadow from the door. He quickly left to the downstairs to avoid getting caught by them.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 8th of June

Minako and her dorm mates are gathered around at their operations room. All of them are losing patience bit by bit from waiting. "It's the full moon, why didn't Osiris foresee where the shadow will come up like last time?" Minako expressed her annoyance. They were told to stand-by at the dorm until orders were issued.

Meanwhile...

KNOCK! KNOCK! "It's me." Hajime came to visit his sensei's house. Upon answering the door, the doctor greeted him while wearing a stern face. "Can I borrow an evoker? ...I need to train my persona." From Hajime's plea, the doctor reached to the holster strapped at his shoulder and handed him the gun-like evoker. "Don't lose it, and your life." That's his words of caution before the boy left hurriedly.

He run towards the school gates. It is a matter of time before the Dark Hour.

As he arrived by the school gates, he can see two girls at the entrance so he sneak behind the bushes. "I must save her, I have to go inside the Gym without being spotted." He had less than a minute to spare. He stick with the shadows and managed to get in the campus. Before he reached for the Gym, the time is already midnight.

**TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...TICK...**

The structure of the school changes, the linings became twisted and the hue turned goth violet. Hajime cling to one of the pillars, but it slipped from his hand. He tried to scream in terror until his head was hit bluntly to the hard surface, knocking him unconscious.

Few minutes later, he regained his consciousness at last. He was awakened by the soft voice that resonated the hallways of Tartarus. He hasn't reached this part of Tartarus so he stand up and roam the hallways in caution hoping to find the lost girl.

"...Are you human?" He heard the voice echoed to him, he answered to the voice. "I'm a human! Stay where you are, I'll save you!" He shouted as he ran towards the voice. At the corner, he made a sharp turn before he bump into a girl. OOOMMMPPF!

After the collision, Hajime found Fuuka at last, well in a rough manner. "I have found you, Fuuka!" "Hajime-kun, are you lost too?" Fuuka has a pale face and short turquoise hair. She seemed very scared, but now she is breathing easily thanks to him.

Hajime raised his brow in confusion, nonetheless he helped her stand up. "I'm not lost, I'm here to get you out of here. I know the way out." Fuuka is relieved from hearing this. "C'mon, let's go." Hajime proceed to walk the halls with Fuuka trailing him behind. "Have you encounter those teleport-pads? The device that is shining in green?" He asked, but Fuuka shook her head. Not long before they heard a monstrous voice near them. "_I-It's a monster! We have to hide!" _Fuuka said in a hush tone, but Hajime grinned instead. "Fuuka-san, do you now what is a persona?" She replied negatively. He bring out the evoker that he borrowed from the doctor. "I'll show you what a persona is. Just stay back, I don't want you to get hurt." Fuuka didn't understand what's going on, but she maintained a distance to him as he ordered. "Hajime-kun, be careful!" Fuuka shouted as the 'monster' emerged from the darkness. It became a single, tower-like creature and is ready to attack. Hajime put the evoker at his temple and began to concentrate intently. "Hajime, don't shoot yourself!" She cried out but before it reached his ears, he pulled the trigger.

PERSONA!  
>Blue mist has surrounded him, a persona emerged from his psyche. A black, spheroid mechanical persona has risen up. It has four dangling metallic arms and there are several crevices that covers the mechanical surface like it has been damaged. Flares have seeped out randomly from these cracks.<p>

AGILAO!

From his calling, a pillar of fire is summoned beneath the shadow, incinerating it. However, the persona didn't returned from his psyche. Instead, it went amok. **"HHHHNNNNNNNRRRRAAAAGGGGH!"** He clutched his head and screamed in deep pain. The persona randomly throws out fireballs and crashed aimlessly at the walls. Fuuka couldn't do anything but hid behind the corner to avoid being hit.

"_Concentrate, take it easy."_ As he muttered to himself, the persona slowly disappeared. Fuuka went to him to help him this time. "Are you okay, Hajime-kun?"

"...It happens once in a while." He smirked in response. "You might have a persona, why don't you give it a try?" Hajime picked up the evoker and shove it to Fuuka. "I don't know, it looks like a painful thing to do." Fuuka is worried it might happen to her, but Hajime smiled to show confidence.

"That happpens only to me, it's the only way to defeat these creatures." Fuuka took the evoker and trying to imitate what he did. "That's an evoker. Before you pull the trigger, you need to concentrate your mind. Channel your inner power to your head before you summon your persona."

"Does everyone has this 'power'?"

"I dunno. And it's called a 'persona', Fuuka-san."

"Okay, I will try."

Fuuka placed the evoker to her left temple and closed her eyes. She concentrated deeply and took a deep breath. After seconds of meditation, she finally have the confidence to pull the trigger. PER-SO-NA!

As she pulled the trigger, she can feel the power that surfaced from her. "_Lucia_" She muttered the name of her persona. But as she opened her eyes, she lost her balance and stumbled. "...This is awkward." He mumbled as they fell together to the ground. OOF!

"We're...inside your persona?" He was amazed to see as he observe the inside of her persona. They're inside a translucent sphere. He took a glance to the hurt Fuuka. "I'm really sorry, Fuuka-san." He helped her to stand for the second time.

"Fuuka-san, You're..."

"Just call me Fuuka...Hajime." She replied with a blushing face. He also blushed in return, but he tried to hide quickly.

"...You have an awesome persona, Fuuka. Can it fight?"

"I'm not sure, but I can sense where the monsters are right now. There's no creature at this area, though."

He was stunned to know the fact that her persona is the 'analytic-type' or those who can sense shadows from afar. He show a faint smile at her. "Can you find the teleport pad that I've mentioned earlier?"

"I think I've found one, if you go straight and then turn right at the farthest corner."

They did as directed and found one. "You did it, Fuuka! It's the only way to get out of here."

"Thank-Thank you, Hajime. But..."

"But what?"

"I am sensing two big creatures, and it's attacking two persons!"

He paused for a while. The two persons meant that the two girls he saw earlier before the dark hour. Few seconds later, he felt an uncanny presence slowly approaches their position. "Fuuka, let's go!" He took Fuuka's hand and hurried to the teleport pad. _"Hajime..."_ Fuuka mumbled to herself as she hid her face glimmers in red. They can hear a faint sound. Were they the sound of dangling chains?

"Fuuka, you go first. I'll catch up on you later!" Hajime shouted as he drag her to the teleport pad. Before Fuuka teleported away against her will, a giant shadow attempts to attack Hajime from behind. Her consciousness slowly covers in white before she can warn Hajime on his attacker.

After Fuuka's presence is gone, Hajime turn around to face his attacker.

At the dorm...

{*Static at background* Come in...Do you read me?}

The silence was broken with the static message from the transceiver. "Hello?" Minako responded to the blurry voice.

{Someone's in trouble at Tartarus! Go *static* quickly! *Continuous static feedback*}

Everyone stood up and prepared for battle. "You hear that? This is the day that our powers are needed. LET'S SAVE THEM!" Rio quipped excitedly as she charged downstairs. "Rio hasn't change that much, though." Yuko commented while going downstairs with the rest.

The girls hurriedly went to the Tartarus. Upon arriving, they saw...

"The Emperor and Empress." Minako muttered to herself. The Empress is a large, pot-bellied Shadow that resembling turkey/peacock with a staff, a blue dress and a green cloak; while the Emperor is a tall Shadow that carries a rather small sword. On its torso is a large red cross, and its arms are long and almost floppy, with small tassels at the end of its "sleeves". It has no neck or head, only a floating Emperor mask, identifiable by its signature purple color and spiked top. Near the staircase are two unconscious persona-users and a teal-haired girl who desperately tries to wake them up.

This is definitely a crisis. Only one choice is left at hand: Fight. Minako boldly pointed her finger to the two shadow, ready to give orders. "TEAM! Rio and Labrys will attack the Empress while Saori and Yuko will fight the Emperor. I will heal them myself. GO!" Her teammates did what they are told to. Minako rushed to the unconscious persona-users who were Mitsuru and Yukari. "Don't worry, I got you covered." While running, she evoked her persona, Sati to heal them. "Media." A healing light shines them and then regained their consciousness afterwards with Yukari being the first to recover. "W-What...happened?" Yukari asked groggily while maintaining her balance for standing. "We need you to get out of here, Yukari-san." Minako replied as she helped them stand up.

"Wait...Minako, you're a persona-user!?" Yukari asked as she get a clearer mind.

"Yeah, but we will explain everything later!"

As they take a look to the shadows, Minako's team is on the verge of losing. "We need to help them! Where's Fuuka?"

"I'm right here."

"Okay Fuuka, you should go home and -" Before Yukari finished what she is about to say, three figures pop out from the access point. Among them is the capped boy Junpei, the silver-haired Akihiko, and the blue boy who she recalled as 'Makoto' appeared. "Wooooaah...what happ-" The capped boy, Junpei, was shocked on what's going on but he was cut-in by Minako. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! HELP US DEFEAT THE SHADOW!" She angrily commanded which made them to comply immediately. "_She is like a pissed-off samurai"_ Junpei muttered to himself while running towards the shadow.

There are many questions on what happened just now. How did Fuuka reached to the first floor? How did the shadows appeared? Why there are other Persona users in the Tartarus? Who's Makoto?

"...Normal attacks won't work on them..." Mitsuru spoke weakly as she recovers her strength. Minako and Yukari joint together to heal her so Mitsuru would recover much faster. "Fuuka-san, stay with Mitsuru-senpai while I and Yukari-san will fight the shadow." Minako urged as she grab on her naginata and rushed to the battleground.

Two shadows versus nine persona-users. It seems that the shadow is on the winning side as it successfully blocks some of the attack while relenting them with a powerful counter attack.

"I dunno what are their weaknesses. It's random!" Labrys gave a briefing to Minako. Minako thought that the Empress is initially weak at physical attacks while the Emperor is weak at elemental attacks, so she allocate them with the proper members but it seems they have cover up their weaknesses. _I need analysis, too bad Osiris' not here - hmph, like last time._

From what the looks of it, Makoto's team focused on the Emperor while her comrades concentrates on the Empress. Both parties are worn out and act defensively. Minako have thought of an idea. "Fuuka-san, can you call out your persona?"

"Persona? I... don't know..." Fuuka walked near Minako. While en route, a silhouette of a girl is walking to Tartarus. "F-Fuuka..." a ghostly voice entered the lobby. "Moriyama-san!?" Fuuka changed her direction and rushed to the brunette who acted like a zombie. Minako followed Fuuka attempting to pull her off. "I...want to tell you...I'm sorry." Moriyama respond with an emotionless tone. "LOOK OUT!" Labrys shouted as the Empress shadow turns its attention to the newcomer. "Moriyama-sam! I need to protect her!" Protecting her 'friend' is the only thing playing at her mind. She noticed the evoker that is placed at Minako's waist holster. It is the similar one that Hajime had to summon a persona. She strongly believed that the same mechanic applied. She needed to protect Moriyama! There's no other choice but to save her!

Fuuka snatched the evoker from the unsuspecting Minako who focuses on defending her with her naginata on both hands. From her last lesson on evoking personas, she remembered that it is the only way to defeat these creatures. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and concentrate your mind. If she has channeled enough energy, she can summon her inner power. "FUUUKAAA!" She can hear their horrified scream, but she didn't let it bother her. She needed to protect her precious friend, one way or another. She can sense the Empress' staff about to hammer her to her death. _I need to protect!_

_PERSONA!_

In split-second, the force that the shadow delivered resonated back, losing her balance in process and stumbled to the ground with the Emperor.

"A Persona!?" Akihiko exclaimed from the sudden turn of events. The rest of them had the same surprised face, at least Fuuka wasn't hurt by the looks of it. Her persona shielded her from the incoming blow from the Empress. Fuuka and Moriyama is inside the persona Lucia safe from the shadows. "...I can see...I can sense these monster's weaknesses somehow..." Fuuka spoke using her telepathic power of her persona. "I'll try and find out the enemy's weakness. Just let me know when."

With Fuuka's power, the battle might turn around for the persona-users. "Fuuka-san, analyze their weakness, now!" Minako ordered as she change her stance to battle mode. "Give me a second, I'll scan the target."

"Guys, keep bombarding them whatever skills you have. Fuuka's analysis might take long." Minako added as she rushed forward to deliver the first strike.

* * *

><p><span>EMPRESS<span>

HYAH! She cleaved her naginata to the Empress, but it didn't seem to work. "Slash attacks are not working!"

While Minako is staggered from the fact, the shadow cast magarula to its enemies. Although Labrys was caught from the gust of wind, the rest managed to evade the attack. Labrys wasn't happy that she was falling behind them. How could she be of use if she can only use her giant axe as her only means of attack?

Labrys landed safely to the hard ground. She is sick of the thought that she can't summon a persona. But after she let herself in a deep thought, she smirked. "Slash attacks are ineffective, huh? What about strike attacks?" She tightened her grasp to her trusty ax and pulled down her knight-like visor that is commonly mistook as a headband. This time, Labrys feels enervated as she leaped towards the shadow and pummeled it with her giant battle axe. AIIIIIEEEE! The shadow let a piecing cry from the impact. It seems strike attacks work right now. "See that? Pour out all the strike skills you have!"

Rio and Labrys co-op their attack to deliver a powerful strike combo to the shadow. Minako summoned Orpheus to cast bash to the shadow as a follow-up attack.

After the attack, a strange seal has appeared from the shadow. It 'activates' by rotating the seal quickly before it finally disappeared. "I think I know that. If they do that, their properties have altered somehow. " Fuuka commented from witnessing the 'seal' that the shadow performed. "That shadow's weakness is now slash attacks!"

"Slash-type will work now, right? I have that thing right now. PERSONA!" Yuko evoked her persona as it delivers a slash-type attack to the shadow which made it knocked down and staggered. After the shadow made a sharp cry, it could do nothing but to lie down at its back helpless from its attackers.

"Let us commence an All-Out Attack!" Labrys called out Minako to perform an All-out attack. "Hell Yeah!"

**WHAM! CRACK! WHACK! BAM!**

They swarmed up around the shadow, attacking every point of the shadow. The shadow is at its mercy from the S.O.S. members. Not long it took before the shadow let out one last shriek before its body turns into shadow dust.

EMPEROR

"HO! HO! HO! HO!" The emperor breaks into a deep laugh as it casts swift strike using its sword. "AAAARRGH!" "SON-OF-A...!" The attack landed to Junpei and Akihiko but Makoto gracefully dodged the attack. While his teammates are staggered from sustaining damage, Makoto prefer to summon his persona and continued fighting. "Hey, you're gonna leave us like this dude?" Junpei tried to stand up using his katana. It seems he is quite pissed off to Makoto by hogging all the fighting to himself.

PER-SO-NA!

The persona Sarasvati appeared from Makoto and casts Bufula to the Emperor. "HRRAGH!" The Emperor has its body covered in ice, imprisoning his movements momentarily.

PER-SO-NA!

Another persona, Narcissus, appeared from Makoto and casts Media that healed Akihiko and Junpei. "Heh, I thought you're defeating the shadow without us." Akihiko chuckled as he prepare to summon his persona from his evoker. "PERSONA!"

Akihiko's persona, Polydeuces, was summoned before to the frozen Emperor and sends a zio to strike at it.

Another of the 'seal' that the Empress performed earlier is now performed by the Emperor which it attempts to cover its current weakness but exposing another of its properties.

"It's weak against fire skills. Try Agi!." Fuuka warned after the shifting ended. "Makoto, It's my time to kick this shadow's ass!" Junpei smirked as he fired his evoker to his head. His Persona, Hermes, appeared and casts agi to the shadow. It lets out a deep cry which made it lost its balance. "Here's our chance, let's do this!"

Makoto nodded to his plea. The Trio rushed to the Emperor and hack every part of the shadow.

**WHAM! CRACK! WHACK! BAM!**

The once haughty shadow became nothing but a dust that slowly dissipates into thin air. At last, the shadows that endangers them no longer threatens the lobby of Tartarus.

* * *

><p>"Is it all over?" After dispelling her persona, Fuuka asked the other persona-users if everything's okay. Obviously, it's not. "If you're talking about the shadows, yeah. But we have this one here..." Minako was the one to answer hers. She pointed her finger to the 'one' who was the ghoul-faced Moriyama who was beside Fuuka.<p>

It took shortly before Fuuka fell unconscious much to Moriyama's surprise. "Fuuka...? Fuuka!"She fell to her knees and sobs over the pale girl's unconscious body. "No way, is she?" Saori quipped worried to the collapsed girl but as she took a glance to Minako, she knew that Fuuka's okay. "She's just exhausted." She muttered softly.

"I think she's learned her lesson." Mitsuru sighed from the drama that took place. They plan to take Fuuka to the hospital after the Dark Hour and probably Moriyama if she became unstable. And not just that the problem they are having...

"Uhmm... You know? It's kinda awkward that the persona-users outside of SEES showed up out of the blue, don't you think?" Akihiko stated as he scan Minako's team with his squinted eyes. "I believe a proper introduction is needed here. Let's go outside first." Mitsuru hinted as she walked away to the outside. Akihiko, Junpei and Minako's team mates followed her while the field leaders of both teams stayed behind.

"Hold up there." Minako stopped Makoto from joining them and she dragged him to a corner. Something's serious is about to happen to them.

As the blue boy made eye contact with the auburn girl, Minako raised her naginata pointing its blade to Makoto that barely touches his face. "Who are you again?" She interrogated with a serious, stern face that she didn't normally show even to her friends. The question made him flinch and took a while to get words out of his mouth. "...Makoto ... Yuki." She didn't seemed to satisfy her question, now she furrowed her brows much deeper. "What were your memories ten years ago?"

"10...years ago? ...My parents died in a car accident."

"Hmph, so your parents died then. Do you know the Velvet Room?"

"*silently nods*"

"Do you not have the Wild Card ability?"

"*shook its head*"

"...Do you know the mysterious boy in your dreams? Was it named Pharos?"

"*nods twice*"

After her barrage of questions, she lower down her weapon and walked away with her head hanging low. Makoto fixed his silver eyes to Minako's direction before he joins his friends outside.

Meanwhile...

The persona-users, both SEES and S.O.S. are gathered by the school gates for a proper introduction of themselves. "I'm Akihiko Sanada and this is Mitsuru Kirijo, although all of you might be already aware of that."

**"I'm Yukari Takeba and this is Junpei Iori or...Stupei for much cuter nickname *giggle*"**

**"Stop calling me that, YUKA-TAN! Don't let the introduction ruined by some nasty name. Sheesh."**

They share a moment of laughter, after it died down it's the turn for S.O.S. to introduce. In a manner similar to a pageant, Rio acted as the 'Host' and pretends to hold a microphone.

**"For those who haven't catch our names yet, I'm Rio Iwasaki, your host; a junior in 2-E who is the team leader... for the Tennis club. And we have here my classmate Yuko Nishiwaki, the fire-and-ice beauty who is the strict manager of the boy's Kendo team."**

**"Hey! I don't think that fire-and-ice is not just an insult. Anyway, it's nice to meet some fellow persona-users."**

**"Fine, whatevs. We have here the most kind and the most mature Saori Hasegawa of 2-F. You can see her every Tuesdays and Thursdays as the representative for the Library committee!"**

"Hi."

**"...Okay. Then we have here one of the Gekko-high's transfer cuties; The cyan-haired ruby-eyed wonder of Class 2-F , please welcome Labrys-chan!"**

**"Nice to meet ya, guys!"**

**"That's the confidence that I'm talking about! She's the last, but definitely not the least, the moment that everybody's waiting for..."** Rio pointed her finger to the school entrance way which there IS a girl that come out like a real contest. **"Please welcome, the Auburn-girl that makes every guy fall for her, the Sleeping Beautiiieeee...Minako Arisato!"** At Rio's signal Minako walked down to the school gates with a shower of confetti (that apparently came out of nowhere) rained down to her. Minako put a fake smile and imitated the catwalk as she approached them. Junpei, Saori and Labrys gave her a round of applause.

_"Looks like their bonds are stronger than we've thought."_ Akihiko commented quietly as all of them chuckled at the fake presentation.

Junpei crept near Akihiko and whispered to his ear. _"Who's you pick, senpai?" _Akihiko gave a deep thought and occasional glances to the girls before answering. "Err...ah...Minako, I guess?"

"N-No sh*t, senpai!?" Junpei exclaimed, then Akihiko smack his head to silence the idiot. "KEEP IT DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Both turn their faces into glowing red.

"Oh...if you're gonna ask me, Labby-chan and Mina-tan are both cute." Junpei smirked perversely as he pat the senior's back in a teasing manner.

"Where's our leader anyway?"Junpei asked to his senpais as they create a small distance to their new friends. "Beats me. I know he'll be fine." Akihiko replied as he gaze to the tower of demise.

After the Dark Hour, Tartarus undergoes a dramatic change back to Gekkoukan High. Before it finally returned to its original form, Makoto emerged from the shadows of Tartarus.

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong> Early Morning **Date:** 9th of June

It's a beautiful Tuesday morning, the sun shines brightly across Iwatodai. However, the residents of the dorm had a terrible morning to start the day. Their common morning routine is to go to school together, but most of them woke up late. At 05:40 am, Saori is in the shower while Yuko, Rio and Minako are lined up waiting for their turn. "Saori-san, hurry up! We'll gonna be late for school!" Yuko complained.

In the end, they left the dorm at 06:15. Fortunately, they got in the school at the nick of time.

**Time:** Lunchtime **Date:** 9th of June

Makoto is sitting by himself at the bench in the rooftop. He opened up his packed lunch and started digging it. Few moments later, the sound of footsteps approached to his private space. "Oh, it's you." The auburn-hair girl Minako puts a smile on her face while she sat at the same bench with Makoto.

"Didn't know you eat here during lunchtime. I eat here sometimes if I want to be alone, but I guess we're both want to be alone..." Minako chuckled lightly as she carefully unwrap her boxed lunch. Minako took a glance to Makoto's bento to compare hers, it seems they have similar menu.

"Yours is tempura, too? Lame...I wish I could eat some of your lunch." Minako joked on his lunch, but Makoto didn't seem to care at all. Maybe the reason he's giving the cold shoulder is the effect from what happened last night. Minako sighed as she put aside her lunch.

"Hey, Makoto-kun. Sorry for being too hard on you last night and I got carried away. We're cool, right?" For the first time, Makoto was evidently surprised. He even stopped eating and glanced at Minako. "Yeah, me too." Makoto spoke apologetic to Minako.

After a moment of silence, they resumed eating their lunches together in peace.

**Time:** After School **Date:** 9th of June

Like what fate decided, Makoto and Minako bumped to each other at the school lobby. The two gave each other a long stare. Minako was the first to speak as she approached Makoto. "Hey, you're busy?"

Makoto answered with a small smile on his lips. "No. Are you free today?"

"Nah. Let's hangout somewhere where we can eat."

"I'd like a ramen at Hagakure's. My treat."

"Sounds great, Makoto-kun!"

The two went straight to Hagakure's.

**Time:** Evening **Date:** 9th of June

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Minako opened the lounge door. Hisoka was the one who greet her at the doorway. "Our new resident is arriving a little late, I'm here to give a warm welcome."

"Hello Hisoka-kun." "Hi Mister secretary!" "Good evening." "Greetings"

Each girls greeted the bespectacled man with a smile. They waited the new arrival with much anticipation. They chattered and talked excitedly by pressing Hisoka for info about the new resident but he wanted to keep it mysterious for "surprise". At fate's trick...

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Another set of knock echoes the lounge. Hisoka answered the door and slowly open it to reveal the new tenant of the dormitory. "Our new resident. I'm sure all of you are familiar with 'him' sinCe he's the same grade with you."

"Uhh...I guess I'm going to live with you guys..." As he tried to give the best but awkward smile, his face revealed to be...

**"HAJIME-KUN!? HE'S STAYING HERE?"** Rio exclaimed with a shocked face which she shared with her fellow dorm mates.

As the first male resident of the dormitory, Minako hoped everything will go well.

_| The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... |  
><em>_|It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself...|_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Hi! Some of you might think that I rushed this chap a little than expected. Yeah, I mentioned that this is supposed to be completed and the next chapter but something made it to jeopardize my fanfic and my motivation to continue it since I cannot recover them. Aww... is this fanfic's going downhill? My honest answer is 'Maybe' since I know it's losing its 'glitter' and I'm running out of incentive to continue it. However, there might be a tiny bit of hope that I might continue it should I found my motivation. Hahaha I think that's all and I will not add any knick-knacks after this except for disclaimer note-something. But you might like another of my Fanfic - It's called Persona 5: The Journey. It's a one-shot fanfic that I mostly refer to the trailer from youtube and a little blend of my story. Check it now and leave a review please! ^_^  
>And one more thing... It might be that related to the fanfic, but recently I've been submitting Labrys art in Deviantart. She's fun to color and stuff and she's very very cute. noypi6 is my account name there so you might like to take a peek. fav it or leave a comment on my art in Deviantart. Thanks! ;)<p>

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA SERIES**


End file.
